


Finding Peace

by sahnshine



Category: JYP - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are bros, 3racha are bros, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF Minho, BAMF Seungmin, BAMF skz, Demons, Family, Gen, M/M, More Plot than Romance, POV Multiple, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, hyunin are bros, no beta we die like sabito, sigh, this is so random lmao, warring clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Jisung doesn’t know how to reconcile the picture Kim Minho in his head with the one Jeongin had just told him. Handsome.“I always pictured him as this scarred war-lord, since people describe the Kims as being so… So wild and free and just…”Jeongin nods his head, though his eyes are mirthful, “They are. They’re wild—free, and ruthless. Just like predators.”--In which the Hwang Clan and Seo Clan band together in a form of marriage alliance to defeat a common enemy, the powerful Kim Clan who lived deep in the woods. Little did they know there are more important matters at hand and an even bigger enemy they have to fight off together.Or alternatively, where Hyunjin is dragged in an arrange marriage with the youngest of the Seo who is insufferable as hell. He just wants to fight the White Wolf!--Honestly, it's as chaotic as you think it is
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 90
Kudos: 151





	1. are you lost little girl?

**Author's Note:**

> this happens becuase i've been reading too much naruto founding eras fanfic and i haven't moved on from demon slayer but is still in love with skz...  
> so...  
> yeah, this happened

“We’re in a war torn country—so are they.”

Changbin lifts his head from where he was staring at the table. He averts his eye to face Head of the Hwang Clan, Hwang Jaebeom.

The Leader of one of the clans scattered in No Man’s Land, the space between two of the biggest country in the big island, the country Umei in the south and Unmyeong up north, where each Country were controlled by Imperial Kingdoms who wants nothing to do with the Cultivating Clans.

He stood tall, proud and he still looked like a warrior, despite the fact he is the father of three children. Beside him, the Clan Heir was silent. Changbin knows for a fact that Hwang Hyunjin revels in war—he seemed like a gentle person but he can see it in the younger’s eye, lighting up with fire and determination.

Gathered around them, the Hwang elders nod along to his words, including his war general, Kang Younghyun, who seemed just as determined as his Clan Heir.

“The Kim will not back off.” Jaebeom continued on. “Never once they mentioned peace, and we are a proud clan than will not be bullied into submission. We do have a chance now—I know it’s sudden, but I know this might be the only time.”

Beside him, Changbin can hear his older brother sigh.

“With all due respect, Clan Leader Hwang, I must remind you that the state of our alliance—however secure it is, is still fragile.” Chan hyung said, not flinching at all as Jaebeom’s eye burn holes through him, “I am glad for the future marriage between your oldest son and my youngest brother, but I am not sure that the way to celebrate their engagement is by attacking the Kim.”

Changbin hides his mouth behind his cup of tea, hiding a smirk that was threatening to bloom at Jaebeom’s red face. He glance at his own elders, who was looking like they were choking on their saliva.

He gets it—the Kims are still recovering from their initial blow, but they had allied with their faraway cousin, the Lees, so it won’t be long before they have even more manpower than the Hwangs and the Seos combined.

Sure, the Seo might now have been an actively warring clan, choosing to do mission given to them by the Imperial Jeong Kingdom from the Unmyeong country in secret. No Imperial Kingdom would want to be discovered asking favors from Cultivating Clans.

“ _But_ —“ Hyunjin stops as his eyes landed on Chan hyung, who must;ve worn a very persuasive smile, “Right. Yes, uh, Clan Leader Seo has a point, father. Surely such wars can wait in the light of my own engagement.” Hwang Hyunjin said tentatively. He didn’t sound confident at all, and Changbin raised an eyebrow at Chan. Where did the fire in his eyes go?

_This is the man you’re sacrificing our baby brother for?_

Chan rolled his eyes, before he glanced at Jisung who was scowling without a shame. Changbin can’t really blame him, though. Jisung _despises_ Hyunjin.

He remembers the initial meeting between the both of them about 3 months ago. The Hwangs had offered peace to the Seos and offered their Clan Heir’s hand in marriage. Between the three of them, it was Jisung who got picked since Changbin is now the Clan heir and they cannot sacrifice their own clan head in a marriage unless they want to dissolve the Seos.

So they went with curiosity and positivity, since Jisung had agreed to it and they’ve heard tales of Hwang Hyunjin, the fierce Black Fire. Jisung was buzzing with enthusiasm, and Changbin was feeling pretty good about, to be honest. He wonders what had went wrong between Hyunjin and Jisung.

He liked to think that his younger brother has his some good qualities, despite his lack of grace and mouth filter. He gets that Jisung can be such a pain in the ass, but he’s adorable—a redeeming quality of his. And he wonders what went wrong with Hyunjin—his face was redeemable enough!

_“I hate that fucking piss ass face—I hope he dies early. Do you what he said to me, hyung? He told me to fight better!”_

_Changbin snorts, “Then what did you say to him?”_

_“I told him to heal people better! Ha—as if his fire based magic can heal people. The moment he can I will—“_

_“Jisung.” Chan reprimanded tiredly, “Well, we can still agree on the peace alliance without the marriage—“_

_“We will not back out! We are not a coward! Our father did not raise any quitters! If there’s anyone backing out from the marriage, it is him! That stupid coward—”_

_Chan shares a glance with Changbin who just rolled his eyes._

And that had been it. To be quite honest, it was a dumb reason to continue the marriage, but Hyunjin seemed as hard-headed as his brother is, and both Chan and Changbin failed to talk Jisung out of it. So they went anyway with the engagement, despite Hyunjin and Jisung looking like they are five seconds from killing each other.

“Surely, we can wait for the attack while we plan for it.” Changbin counters, since Hyunjin looked like he was buzzing nervously and his younger siblings, Jeongin and Yeji was staring at the scene before him in amusement. _Adorable useless baby_ , he thought quietly.

Chan sends him a grateful look while Jisung smiles scathingly at Hyunjin.

Jaebeom looked placated, he nodded quietly. “Very well. That was a very wise suggestion, Seo Changbin, I might have to say that I got too blinded by my hatred against the Kim.”

Changbin bowed his head, “I am grateful to help.”

They discuss some other things again, about food supplies between the two clans, the merging of their compounds, and wedding details.

“I’d love a winter wedding.” Jisung pipes in.

“That’s a year from now.” Jaebeom deadpans.

“Beautiful, white wedding.” Jisung sighs.

Chan, who was wearing a beautifully tailored kimono with a wide sleeve, hides his growing smile behind it. He coughed lightly, before lowering his sleeve.

“A beautiful wedding indeed it will be, Jisungie.” He said with a tentative smile.

The younger beams at him, before turning to Hyunjin while staring at him with a smile that seemed way to threatening.

“I agree.” Hyunjin said stiffly, “I mean—it’s unusual but pretty. Pretty awesome. Great.” He added after a beat.

Across him, his brother looked like he was choking on his tea while Clan Leader Hwang looked like he wants the earth to swallow him. Changbin snorts at Hyunjin’s embarrassed face. He really needed to learn more about elegancy and poise.

At age 16, Chan had become clan head because of their father’s death, and he already has more elegance compared to their rowdy father, Jiaer. It became clear that Chan was more of his mother’s child, Changbin thought as he recalls the calmness and poised nature of Lady Bang, borderline docile, and despite that the power she holds over clan politics. It contrasted so much with his own mother who was determined and ambitious in their conquest, and with Lady Han who had dived in head first into building the clan.

He’s not going to say that Chan is docile, but he was such a spitting image of the late Lady Bang, so perfect in mannerism that Lady Seo and Lady Han adored him more than their own child. Which was well deserved of course, Changbin and Jisung would give everything for their eldest brother.

“Well,” Chan begins, dragging all the attention back to him with his calm voice, “I suppose today’s meeting is adjourned, then, unless there are other things to discuss?” He questioned calmly.

Jaebeom shakes his head easily, before eyeing his son.

Hyunjin coughed, “Right—um, well, my brother and I will gather our things and join you for travels.” He nodded quickly.

With that, the meeting was concluded.

\--

Jeongin wonders why Chan was appointed as Clan Head, when Changbin seemed to be the legitimate heir to the family. He mulls about it as he scratched Kkami’s head idly. Perhaps the Seo appoints the Clan Head by age? It’s not quite the same with the Hwang then, where Hyunjin becomes Clan Heir because he’s the strongest out of the three of them.

Without much thinking, Jeongin asked, he’s quite certain his adorable face is pardoning enough for the odd question.

He questions it without flinching, causing his own brother to choke on his tea and his future brother in law to nearly fall of the pillow he was sitting on. Chan spared him an amused look, tilting his head so that his black curls moved sideways, while the Clan Heir watched him with amusement.

“You sure are bolder than your brother.” Jisung said with a grin.

His hyung growled from across him, at his own damned _fiancé_ , and Jeongin wants to hit his hyung. At least try to act in love or smitten! “Shut your mouth you squirrel.” His brother muttered instead.

Jisung squawks angrily, while Changbin guffawed.

“That’s accurate, Hyunjin, he is a squirrel.” Changbin snorts. Jeongin relaxed quickly, the urge to bodily harm his older brother was dissipating quickly. He wonders what his sister will do if she was here. Probably strangle Hyunjin, since Yeji is wicked like that.

“Well—that was an interesting question, little Jeongin.” Chan said, cutting in before Jisung can open his mouth. “Would the Clan Heir answer it?” he said with a teasing lilt at the end of his voice, and Jeongin is enamored.

Changbin crossed his arms and played with his food before shrugging, “Well, technically, all three of us are legitimate heirs, since our father married our mothers legally.” He begins. “Father married the late Lady Bang as a peace alliance, and she became the matriarch of our clan, then Father married my mother, a distant cousin from a lower Seo branch to unify us as one.”

“And lastly Dad, married my Mom.” Jisung cuts in, picking his rice languidly before stuffing it into his mouth. He tried to reach for Kkami, Hyunjin’s wolf who immediately moved out of reach, causing Jisung to whine and nearly choke on his own food. Jeongin cringed.

Chan sighed at his youngest brother behavior, handing him a napkin without glancing at him, “For peace alliance too. My mother stayed as a matriarch until she dies, then father leads the Clan by himself accompanied by a council of the elders.”

“Hyung was appointed Clan head because the elder’s chose him. And I am chosen clan heir because Chan hyung chose me, it’s really just like that.” Changbin said easily.

Jeongin nods as he processed the information. Marriage for peace alliance is a common thing that has been happening especially with warring Clans without the support of the royal family—which in this case, all clans, besides the Lee. He’s heard of the Bang, not much of a fighting Clan, more agricultural people, which is a very benefitting arrangement. The Han are healers, another benefitting arrangement.

And now, he glances at his brother, who is engaged to a Seo Jisung. It is most beneficial for the Hwangs. They have been living in poverty, even though they were a strong Clan with many fighters. It hurts to see their people suffer, and he knows his brother feels the same way, judging by how little he used to eat, shoving his rice on Jeongin’s plate instead, or on Yeji’s.

“You should eat more, Hyunjin.” Chan pointed out, breaking Jeongin’ train of thought. The clan head glance at Jeongin and he can see how Chan’s eyes are glinting knowingly, before bowing his head slightly at Hyunjin, and Jeongin is in awe.

_Is he a mind reader? Should I ask father to dissolves Jinnie hyung’s marriage in favor of me and Clan Head Seo?_

His brother raised his head from where he was staring at his empty rice bowl, and before he can decline, Changbin moved faster than ever, shoving more rice on his bowl and putting some dishes on top of his.

“You look so thin.” The Seo Clan Heir mutters quietly.

Jeongin can see how his brother’s finger clenched, and how his face seemed to grow more hostile. He understands the dilemma, of how they can eat lavishly in the Seo estate while their people starve—well, not so much anymore since the Seo had generously send them food for the past month.

Jeongin wonders how he can dissipate the tension and before he can say anything, Jisung slams his cup of tea on the table.

“Come on, Hyunjinnie, eat up! Or I’ll force you!” He grins, grabbing his chopstick, dissipating the somber atmosphere quickly.

Hyunjin’s eye widens in alarm, “What do you _mean_ —“

Jisung grabs a chopstick full of rice and pushed it towards Hyunjin, opening his own mouth widely, “Now say _ah_ and open our stupid mouth! _Aaaaah_!”

Jeongin thinks that the youngest of the Seo brother sounded like he’s being murdered instead of trying to get someone to open their mouth.

“Are you trying to kill me with that amount of rice?! I can eat myself!” Hyunjin cries dramatically, picking his own chopsticks before shoveling food down his throat.

Chan raised his long sleeve and hides his wide grin behind it, while Changbin snorts, looking wholly amused. Jeongin allowed himself to laugh quietly, before Jisung averts his eyes to him.

He grins maniacally, crawling on top of the table and shoving his chopsticks towards Jisung. In the corner of his eye he can see Chan blanching while Changbin trying to grab his youngest brother off the table.

“Now open your mouth, you sly fox!”

He panics, and Jeongin immediately downs the closest tea next to him before he grab Kkami for defense, shoving the grey wolf in front of him who yips at Jisung, causing the man to scream and topple backwards.

“Jisungie behave yourself!”

“Aishhh, fine Chan hyung.”

\--

Hyunjin was used to the elders looking at him like vultures. It was a common experience, especially when you are the Clan Heir, too valuable to be let around running in battle-fields, but he was also an established warrior. The Black Fire, they call him.

A few days ago Lady Seo and Lady Han had cornered him and ask him multiple questions that made him red in the face and made him wish his father is with him, it was so embarrassing and uncomfortable and Hyunjin doesn’t know how to say no that it took him half-an-hour to be saved by Changbin who ended up in a screaming match with his own mother and step-mother—though, fondly.

Right now though, across him was the Seo elders. They seemed to be intent on staring at him without saying much word, and in the middle, sat Seo Chan, the clan head, who thankfully looked hospitable as usual.

“Well Hyunjin, we do need information of the Kim before we can help you.” Changbin said, breaking the silence from where he was seated next to his brother.

Hyunjin nods, and notice that his fiancé and brother were excluded from the meeting, since the both of them aren’t fighter. His sister, Yeji, should be present in the meeting since she’s one of their most prominent fighter, but she stayed home with father to guard their borders.

“The Kim—they’re powerful.” He blurts.

Hyunjin cringed at his own words, eloquence have never been his forte, Jisung pointed that out repeatedly the first time they met and it took everything for Hyunjin to not strangle the boy.

He wonders how his bravado and confidence he exudes in a battle-field can disappear in a council meeting. What a mystery.

Chan offered him an encouraging smile so Hyunjin takes a deep breath, and recalls all of the information he knows of the Kims, from the Clan Leader, the dangerous God of Nature and his younger brother, the elusive White Wolf.

“Kim Minho—the leader, the Clan head, and his younger brother were children of a Lee mother, while their father is a Kim, the elder brother of Kim Wonpil, the former Clan Head.” He starts. “Minho became Clan Head by merit, and that’s how it is in the Kims, because they don’t have bloodline magic.”

That piqued Chan’s interest, “They really don’t? I thought it was just a rumor.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. He recalls his own bloodline magic—the ability to place illusion, to create false scenarios in people mind, to make them see things that aren’t there, all just by looking into their eyes that turned silver when they use their bloodline magic, and in return he can see past any illusions created by magic. It was strong—too strong, but not many has achieved it’s true power.

Then, he recalls the Seo’s ability to see clearly around them, enabling them to notice their surroundings for miles, and to see injuries. He recalls other clan’s bloodline magic that became such a special and rare thing to each Clan.

“The special thing about the Kims are their huge magic reserves, and their raw magic. They don’t have an affinity to an element, enabling them to use any elements without any hindrance.”

“What—you’re saying they can make fire and lightning bolts like you?” One of the Seo generals blurts, wide eyed.

Hyunjin pursed his lips as he remembered how the White Wolf had slammed his body, bringing Hyunjin down with his weight then sits on his chest as he summons _fire_ —blue fire, around them, causing Hyunjin’s clothes to catch on fire and Yeji to jump in and rescue him.

It hadn’t been an impressively _big and flashy_ fire, but still—it was unexpected. And hot. _What_.

Hyunjin shakes his head, focusing on the task at hand. “They can.” He concedes, “Their affinity is more to nature. If most of the Lees has affinity for water or wind, and most of the Seo is earth, thus the Kim has an affinity to nature, life, and fertility. That’s why the clan head can summon trees and create forest—that’s why their people are so strong—so in tune with nature.”

Besides the white wolf, who seemed too capable for _anything_.

It’s a weird concept of magic—one that Hyunjin never really grasp either. A combination of earth and water can create life, but still there is something that is needed to begin the life, and that is what the Kims have. That’s why they have so many animals following them into field— _why Kkami had trotted over to the white wolf just to get a fucking belly rub._

“And they’re too crafty for their own good. Kim Minho is a smart man, he can hold his ground against my father without much effort—sometimes I think he fights my father just to rile him up.”

Minho was obviously holding himself back for some reason, not that Hyunjin wants to provoke him which may cause not just the death of his last parent, but also the extinction of his clan. His father never offered peace to the Kim—the last person who did that had been his great-grand father who died anyways, slaughtered by a Kim.

The Kim never once offered peace, choosing to fight. At this point, Hyunjin isn’t quite sure of the reason why they keep battling each other. Sure, war between clans break out easily, especially when the Imperial Kingdom doesn’t support those Cultivating Clans, making them poor and shunned away from normal village, but the war between the Kim and Hwang have been going on forever.

Everyone knows about it.

“I mean, we’ve heard of how strong they are, I just never thought they are that strong.” Changbin murmurs.

“They’re small in numbers, but that doesn’t make them any less weak.”

Chan looked thoughtful and somewhat pained after his explanation. The Seo generals are already discussing between themselves while Changbin taps his finger on his table.

“Their lands have always been rich, so they don’t bother making allies—that’s a weakness to them. Minho and his brother aren’t known for their social behaviors, keeping their Clan small and barely housing other small clans as their villagers.”

“Well that’s good, they don’t have much allies with the village around them.” Chan begins.

“Besides the Lees of the Crescent Island.” Changbin adds, “The heir—Yongbok, now calls himself Felix, all because he went through the coming of age ritual.”

“Still a formidable ally to the Kims, especially when the Lee have established their own Kingdom, with a monarch system and strength to rival the Imperial Kingdom because of the abundance of magician especially the royal family.”

Characterized by their bright hair, Hyunjin thinks, remembering the bright orange hair on top of Kim Minho’s head.

He remembers that one time Minho sprung onto the battlefield, flunked by wild cats—from tigers, to panthers, to leopards, and Hyunjin had frozen. He urged his dire-wolf back, his little Kkami before the felines can harm his beloved pet.

“Minho has three cats.” He blurts.

Chan raised an eyebrow, “Like… Persian cats?”

“No—like, freaking tigers.”

“Holy fuck—“

“ _Language_ , Changbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am honestly... in disbelief that I posted this??? but I want to just for idk what honestly LMAO
> 
> anyways, this is honestly inspired by so many things, and is basically a mash between naruto and demon slayer, but there are some aspects i don't pick up since im too lazy and this is me indulging myself. (and also perhaps a part of me have been projecting tobirama into seungmin lmao ahahha shame shame shame)
> 
> anyways, im glad if you reached this point! hope you enjoyed it, stay healthy and stay happy and safe! <3 ily


	2. where's your mama? good grief!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger siblings talk, and the day to the battle gets closer. Also, we get a little bit of insight as to how the Kim are like.

“So what is this mysterious Minho’s like?”

Jisung watched as Jeongin was sprawled on the courtyard. The younger had spent his morning accompanying Jisung everywhere, from gathering herbs to a morning round in the hospital, fixing people’s broken bones and mending their flesh.

All in all, a great morning for Jisung since Jeongin’s such an adorable company unlike his brother. He wonders if he can marry Jeongin instead since the younger made effort to get to know the Seo clan.

“Handsome.”

Jisung chokes on his spit.

“What— _what the fuck_?”

Jeongin offered him a sly smile and wonders if he should be glad that he’s marrying Hyunjin instead. At least the other wasn’t smart enough to act mischievous and naughty like his little brother. He’s pretty sure Hyunjin’s too dumb for that, no offense since Jisung’s equally dumb.

“You’re joking.” Jisung muttered.

Jeongin laughed lightly, but then he shakes his head, “Well—as far as I know he looks quite handsome, tall, tanned, flowy orange hair, though the only part of his face that shows is below his nose.”

Right—he wears a mask. How edgy does this guy thinks he is?

“But I’m quite certain that he is a handsome person.” Jeongin adds, “Even hyung was peeved when Yeji told him so.”

Jisung doesn’t know how to reconcile the picture he painted of Kim Minho in his head with the one Jeongin had just told him. _Handsome_.

“I always pictured him as this scarred war-lord, since people describe the Kims as being so… So wild and free and just…”

Jeongin nods his head, though his eyes are mirthful, “They are. They’re wild—free, and ruthless. Just like predators.”

He wonders how Jeongin can talk about the people who slay his kin with so much humor in his face. Perhaps it was because he was not hardened on the battlefield like his siblings—like Jisung.

“They’re… how do I put it? Brash—wild. Animalistic. Minho acts exactly like his animal summons or family or whatever they are to him. He moves like a cat, and he is dangerous.” Jeongin adds, “Your brother will face him in battle-field sooner or later…” Jeongin murmurs.

Panic settles in his gut for a beat, before Jisung convinced himself that he is an established healer to fix is siblings, even if they are in the brink of death.

“Then—Hyunjin is strong enough to fight him, so my Changbin hyung will definitely bring him down, right?” He asked.

Jeongin offered him an incredulous look, “Jinnie hyung isn’t strong enough yet to face of Minho.” He said, “Father is on his edge fighting Minho, and he needs Younghyun hyung’s help.”

“Wait—are you saying my fiancé is not the _top dog_ of your clan?” Jisung blanched.

Jeongin snorts, “No—he’s not, not as long as my father’s still around.”

“Then who the hell has been keeping him busy in the battle-field for him to earn his name as the Black something?!”

Jeongin grinned, “Why it’s the White Wolf, of course.”

Right after that, the council meeting his family had was adjourned. He can see Changbin stretching as he walked outside, conversing lightly with a stiff Hyunjin while Chan hyung is probably still speaking to the elders and general.

“Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!” Jisung yells as he leaps from the ground.

The man in question glared at him, “What is it, Seo Jisung?”

“I thought I would be marrying the strongest warrior in the Hwang clan!” He complained.

Hyunjin’s expression was frozen, before it changed rapidly, between annoyed and maniacal, that Jisung knows he had said the wrong fucking thing.

“That would be my father.” He said, “What—you’re going to marry my dad now?!”

Jisung watched as his second oldest brother stumbled and fell face first on the garden in shock, while Jeongin was rolling on the ground, laughing. The elders that heard them just stifled their laughs behind their hands and Jisung was embarrassed as hell.

“What is this about my baby brother marrying Clan Head Jaebeom.” Chan asked as he entered the garden, blinking in confusion.

“Forgive me, Clan Leader Seo, but your brother seemed to want to cancel his engagement with me in favors of marrying my father.” Hyunjin said, in his straightest way possible, even though he was shaking in laughter. _The fucktard_.

“Is that so?” Chan smiled in amusement. “Well, sure, we can come to an agreement with that, right General Kang?”

The Hwang General, Younghyun smiles mirthfully, nodding minutely at Chan.

“No! What are you saying?! _Hyuuuuuung_!” He whined pitifully.

“Well then, who did you fought, Hyunjin?” Changbin asked in genuine curiosity, that Jisung was thankful of. Changbin rubbed his forehead in pain as he eyed Hyunjin.

Jisung scooted towards his brother and put his palm on his forehead, letting it glow lightly as the magic seeps out of his palm, mending the bruised flesh, they sat as Hyunjin chewed his lips angrily, a very clear display of emotion without Hyunjin being nervous or ashamed for it.

“I fought…” He stopped and crossed his arms, looking wholly angered and annoyed that Jisung felt surprised by the way Hyunjin shows so many rampant emotions.

“Should I tell them who, young Master Hwang?” Younghyun asked tentatively, but with humor.

“ _No_!” Hyunjin snaps, crossing his arms defiantly before he sits down harshly on the wooden hallway in front of the garden.

“It’s the white wolf!” Jisung yelled, surprising Hyunjin, “That’s right, the white wolf whooped your ass, didn’t he? Or she?”

Changbin pushed Jisung away from him, makin a disturbed noise, “Minho’s brother is the one you fought?!”

Hyunjin bared his teeth angrily, “Yes. What of it?!” He snaps.

“Well, I don’t know, I just thought he’d be below your caliber.” Changbin said easily.

Hyunjin pouts, but didn’t answer. Jisung wasn’t sure if Hyunjin agreed or not with his brother.

\--

“Cousin.”

If there was one thing to describe Kim Minho’s grin, it would be feral, Felix thinks, his eyes are borderline leering at Felix through his mask and the way he drawls the word ‘Cousin’ makes it sounds so _inappropriate_.

It didn’t bother him much though, Felix knows his cousin fully well and he is well acquainted with his very eccentric attitude.

He bows his head formally, because even though they are cousins, Minho is Clan Head. Young as he is, he is still a person in a very respectful position, one that demand respect from his own clan and other clans. And right now, Felix is more ally instead of cousin.

“You don’t have to lower your head like that, _Yongbok_.”

 _Or not, the damned asshole_.

Felix scrunches his nose as he lifts his head, glaring lightly at the older. “Don’t call me that.”

Minho’s grin softens, the Cat Mask that covered his eyes did nothing to hide the amusement showing on his face.

“Just because you followed through your mother’s ceremony, doesn’t mean you lost your birth name. The Pride may have named you Felix, but your mother named you _Yongbok_.”

He bristled, but then Minho steps forward and puts his arm around Felix, dragging him inside the Kim Compound inside the dense forest. Felix glance behind and motioned his clan to follow him. It won’t be their first time visiting the Kims, since they are such close relatives, and he can already see his own clansmen greeting the people there.

It’s a nice change compared to his own homeland, the Crescent Country, in a lone island surrounded by whirlpools and storms. A very tropical island that never experience winter, only rainy seasons and dry seasons. So it’s nice to visit the woods that the Kim Clan called home, thick and dense forest in the mountain.

Minho waved his arms to one of his generals, an older man named Yugyeom, who gives Felix a warm smile he gladly returned. “Yugyeom hyung, please welcome the party.”

The man nods, and salutes at Minho, before grinning happily at Felix’s own clansmen, one of those being Bambam, a good friend to Yugyeom. Felix watched his people chatter away happily, Bam hyung saluted him once before he disappear with Yugyeom and the others.

“Where’s Minnie?” he asked easily.

Minho pouts dramatically, draping his body all over Felix, “It’s only been a minute and you’re already looking from my brother?”

“We both know who I like best between the two of you.” Felix smiled politely, “Certainly without a doubt, not the one who calls me _Yongbok_.” He adds after a thought.

“But between you and Minnie, I like you best!”

Felix snorts at that, because it was the biggest lie Minho has ever said.

“Right, exactly, gotta make sure you haven’t kill him by now. Can’t have fratricide in the Kims, what would the Hwangs say!”

Minho cackled loudly, and proceeds to peel off his mask, showing Felix the familiar wide green-apple eyes who was staring up front, dragging Felix towards one of the garden.

“Minnie’s doing some research—or whatever he claims to do.” He said easily as they reached the garden. He sits down across Felix in the low table and leaning backwards to the wall, where he produced a familiar silver fan with mountain paintings on it.

Felix’ eye widens, “Is that—“

Minho winks easily, and Felix sighed. He doesn’t understand why Minho and Seungmin does this, the weird passive-aggressive siblingship between them, claiming it was how they show their love for each other.

Felix didn’t think he’d stole his non-existent brother’s weapon to show some love. But then again, their skirmish had always been like a fight between a cat and a dog. Like their found family during the ritual.

 _Minho is unhinged because of the war_ , his mother’s voice echo in the back of his head, _he’s seen too many deaths, and same goes for Seungmin, a boy who got mold into a weapon._

Those words had always stick in the back of his mind each time he visits the Kim brothers. His mother rarely went with him, since she was now the Head of The Clan, and the journey across water and whirlpools were too taxing for her.

Felix poured himself and Minho a cup of tea, before the wind picks up.

Felix glanced at the Koi pond across the garden, the water ripples and the temperature drops. Seungmin may have the looks of the Kims—pale, pitch black hair, but all his magic is definitely from his Lee bloodline, while his older brother is the complete opposite.

He whips his eyes across to look at his cousin who was smirking wider, waving the fan over his face. “That was quicker than I imagined.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “It is his weapon. What would you do if I had stolen your whip?”

Minho narrowed his eyes. His grin is still there but the warning was clear, “Perhaps don’t give that idea to Seungmin.”

Felix picks up the cup of tea and ignored the blowing wind and the rippling water. His younger cousin was surely upset—he would be too if someone had stolen his bow and arrow.

“Lee Minho!”

A nasally voice snapped, and Felix can’t stop the excitement bubbling in him, excited to see his favorite cousin because Minho is the fucking devil. _And he called Minho hyung Lee Minho_ , Felix mind supplied giggly as he watch Minho’s quickly reddening face. He turned around to face an equally red faced Seungmin, contrasting his loose blue yukata, and his anger quickly dissipates as his eyes landed on Felix.

“Lix!” He beams, completely forgetting his brother.

Felix stands up quickly and runs over him, “Minnie!”

He launched his body towards Seungmin, causing both of them to tumble down to the garden. After a year, Seungmin really did have grown—for better or worse, Felix isn’t sure. But beyond the dark eye-bags and the sunken cheeks, he’s smiling widely in relief.

“I could’ve sworn you like me better, Yongbok.” He hears Minho comments.

That caused Seungmin to scowl. He detached Felix off him and stalks towards his older brother.

“Why in the world would you steal something that is _mine_?” He hissed in annoyance, snatching the fan and securing it on his hip.

Minho stretches and grins, looking too much like a cat and Felix settles on the garden floor, observing the siblings. Seungmin had reigned back his emotion, no more magic bleeding onto the environment that caused the water and wind to move erratically.

“How else can I get you out of that hole you call research center? I get that you’re clever but are you _that_ clever?”

The younger Kim bristled at the understatement. Felix is well aware of how powerful his cousins are, and Seungmin’s cleverness was well known through the clan, smart enough to make a medical break-through without being a highly proficient healer, like the youngest of the Seo Clan.

“I was studying things. Things that may help us in war with...” His eyes flicked to Felix before he continued, “Help us in war.” He stated.

Minho tilts his head, his expression didn’t change but it was obvious enough he understands his brother’s slip up, “That’s why Prince Sunflower and his rendezvous are here, sapling. Now—“ He claps his hands, expression turning serious and solemn, causing Felix to straighten his back and Seungmin to stand taller. “We have a serious discussion to begin.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, remembering his mother’s words.

_“There are bigger things in motion now, my son. There are things happening in mainland—threatening the clans and it is bigger than imagined. You’re helping Minho as a representative, in a month, more of your kin will come and help you.”_

_“What is it that I must prepare for, Mother?”_

_“It concerned something that happened in the past—that had resulted in the kinship between the Kim and the Lee. Though the problem is long gone for us, it’s still there for other to suffer.”_

_Always speaking between lines, his mother. It used to be fun, but after years Felix’ brain capacity has diminished and he hates riddles._

_He sighed and the annoyance must’ve shown on his face because his mother hides a small giggle. “Must you be so vague, mother?”_

_His mother smiled calmly, “It is best not to mention here, my son. Go to your cousins, and follow Minho.”_

Felix lifts himself from the ground and padded over to where Minho is, sitting across him. Between them, Seungmin settles, pouring all of them a cup of tea.

“This is an unofficial meeting, but I thought you need to know before we meet the elders and our generals. Best to convince you first of the truth—since I’m pretty sure Auntie haven’t give you any clues at all.” He said easily, and it was annoying how right Minho was.

Felix nods sternly, gathering every ounce of ‘ _Clan Heir slash Prince of the Crescent Country_ ’ aura, “Well?”

Minho shares a worried glance with Seungmin, because despite all their fights and arguments, they were still siblings who can speak without words, a thing that Felix envy for being an only child.

“There is something threatening our existence.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “The Hwangs and the Seos?”

Minho grins ferally, and shakes his head. “Demons.”

\--

It has been two months since Hyunjin and his brother had been staying at the Seo Estate, settling in better and helping them prepare before the Seo will head over to the Hwang and help them fight off the Kim. He’s happy to say that the relationship between his siblings and the Hwang siblings are going well, Chan notes with a small smile.

He’s not quite sure whether Jisung and Hyunjin will reach the point where they will love each other genuinely in a romantic way, so Chan hopes they will get over their own stubbornness and call off the wedding, since he’s pretty sure Clan Leader Jaebeom is aware of their non-existent chemistry.

“What’s on your mind, Clan Leader Seo?”

Chan pursed his lips and grinned at the man who was accompanying him walking in his gardens. There’s really not much plants, but Chan loves his strawberries since its Jisung’s favorite.

“Aren’t you curious, general Kang?” He teased playfully.

The general, ducked down to hide his smile, but because he’s tall—taller than Chan and even perhaps his father, it had looked odd and embarrassing. _Endearing_ , Chan’s mind supplied.

“Well, I should know about your woes, dear Clan Head—since we’re allies.” He said in a teasing lilt.

Chan lifts his long sleeve hiding his wide smile behind it and continued to walk on the gardens in a faster pace, leaving the General behind him.

Is it unbecoming for an unmarried Clan Head to accompany an equally unmarried, handsome, young General that is so loved by the Clan? Chan can picture his mother scolding him, but his father was winking at him. Perhaps it was not unbecoming at all.

Chan had to admit, that over these past months, he’s been getting closer with the General, since Hyunjin is more busy making friend with Changbin and Jisung, so it really left the General to spend his time Chan, going over deals and agreements and strategy.

Chan would lie if he said he wasn’t interested—a dangerous notion for a Clan Head, but he can’t help himself. He tried to keep his distance though, since he can already feel his elder’s eye burning holes into his back each time he walks alone with the General.

But Younghyun-hyung was kind, funny and always so bright despite the battles he fought. It was refreshing. It’s nice to know that he doesn’t have to be so in control with the elder.

“Well?” The general pipes in after he catches up to the clan head.

By now they’re just circling the gardens while Chan observed the flowers his mother had grown a long time ago, leaving it under his care along with his berries.

“Well I guess I’m worried.” Chan answered, “It’s one week before my siblings and I will join you on the front line, facing the Kims and their allies.”

“We made the best strategies we could.” The general placates him confidently.

Chan wants to agree, he sure does. Changbin always comes up with brilliant plan and Hyunjin always improvised. General Kang points out the weaknesses of each strategy so Chan should feel placated by it. But no. He got more worried instead.

War is something familiar—Chan’s been on a battlefield, not as much as Changbin, but he had fought wars. Scuffles with the Hwang before their peace, a hired assassination from the Kingdom Capital, but he’s been a clan head longer than he had been a warrior. His fight was mostly in meeting rooms surrounded by people with a wicked mind and plan.

A war in a meeting room doesn’t result to immediate death, something Chan never got used to, so the idea to accompany the Hwang into battle had been displeasing, but he understands the necessity.

Never once the Kim had offered peace, choosing to go back before dusk, and appearing on the field the next day—or at least that was what he was told.

Thus, the more perfect the plan was, the harder it was for Chan to plaster a genuine smile on his face (and he knows Changbin is aware of this because he keeps coming with different strategies to the point he forgot to sleep, something Chan is very familiar with).

Especially since he’s heard the stories from Jeongin and Hyunjin of how _destructive_ and _dangerous_ the Kims are. Beast and savages were the words they used quite often to describe the clan Head and his clansmen.

“I’m worried for my brothers—and Hyunjin, who I’ve regard as family.” _And you too_ , Chan wants to say, but it didn’t seem appropriate. Yet. Or ever.

At least not with so many of his elder’s ear in the compound. A polite decorum had always been valued in his clan, and also in the Hwangs, so the way he phrased things and the words he say holds so much weight.

“We’ll do fine.” General Kang said instead, “Don’t worry your head too much, sir, I’d hate to see your curls fall off.”

Chan let out an amused laugh at the statement, completely forgetting to hide his face and he swats General Kang’s arm instead.

 _Unbecoming, Channie_.

“I’ll grow it back, General, worry not. I am still young.” He grins in amusement.

They then settled back into the hallways, sitting down as General Kang poured tea for the both of them. Vaguely, Chan can hear Hyunjin and Jisung bickering from inside the room, with Changbin adding a few in puts, raising his voice and losing the whole Clan Heir façade.

It was refreshing to see his brothers so free.

They weren’t a very binding clan, but politeness and attitude is something that have been drilled into them since an early age. Under the constant watchful eyes of the elders, they need to behave accordingly.

Only in the safety of their homes they can let lose their behavior, accompanied by Lady Seo who was always amused and Lady Han who despise social decorum as much as Jisung does. Which makes his heart pangs harder at the thought of going on to the front lines of battles.

It won’t be the first for them, since they used to have battles with the Hwangs—rare, but it happened still before the peace alliance, and other minor clans. But the Kims are strong, talented and smart, that even a clan as strong and as steady as the Hwangs has been brought down to poverty.

“General Kang tell me…” He paused, “What to expect from the Kims?”

“You’ll worry yourself more, Clan Leader Seo.”

Chan pursed his lips, “I know but—humor me.”

“Well… Jaebeom hyung and I—we fought Minho. He’s strong, very strong that it needed my combined effort with Jaebeom hyung to fight him.” He said, “I’m sure when Hyunjin is stronger he can fight him all alone but—“

_There are still milestones for Hyunjin to achieve that sort of power._

“The White Wolf is tiring enough for him, isn’t it?” Chan questioned.

“They’ve been groomed for battle, Clan Leader Seo. My broth— _Hyunjin_ , Jeongin and Yeji, they’ve been on battles but not that young. Hyung-nim raised them to be a person, not a warlord.” He sighed.

Chan pursed his lips—so it was experience that built Kim Minho into the man that he is right now. Dangerous, feral, and smart. The beasts of the forest are what the Kim are.

“A pretty important thing to note, though, that if the White Wolf is injured, get off the battle field immediately.” Younghyun said with a neutral expression.

“The white… His brother?”

He nods solemnly, “He’ll bend the nature to his will if his brother gets hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just... can't stop... writing this mess  
> HAHAHAH  
> honestly, if you reached this point you're amazing
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy and go live!


	3. skin thick as bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Changbin sees the Kim Clan Head for the first time, he felt…
> 
> Thrilled.
> 
> And a tiny bit scared.
> 
> He never feels that way before especially he's well aware that he is a capable warrior but to be fair the fucking Clan Head was riding a tiger.  
> \--  
> The Hwang and Seo are back in the Hwang compound and they prepare for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye aye aye hope you enjoy this cause i realllllyyy enjoy writing this uwu <3

Hyunjin can proudly say he’s now best friends with Jisung. After months of cohabiting with the menace who calls himself a human boy, Hyunjin no longer fought the other over petty things, rather, teaming up with him to annoy either Changbin hyung or Yeji.

He slapped the shorter’s shoulder playfully, causing him to squawk and nearly falling over from where he stands.

He’s now back in the safety of the Hwang compound. It wasn’t much, despite the huge lands they have, with most of the fields being empty since they could not grow a fucking grain of anything, and their source of money is a cave with odd metal, but still it was home. The abundance of the sun banner is comforting compared to the eerie Roots banner that hovers in every corner of the Seo Compound.

“What the hell, Hwang?!” He hissed angrily.

Hyunjin shrugs, “You look so nervous! Your brothers will be fine tomorrow!”

Hyunjin hopes so. He knows that Changbin is a capable warrior, his bloodline magic is the most developed, compared to his siblings. He may not have the Seo’s healing ability, or their crazy magic precision, but he can bring forth shadows despite being under the scalding sun.

That’s crazy strong, and Hyunjin have a lot of confidence that they’ll defeat the White Wolf tomorrow.

They had been lounging in the infirmary to the Hwang compound, Jisung familiarizing himself and his fellow medics with the place while Hyunjin decides to bother the other.

“We’re not a strong as you Hwangs are with your ridiculously strong fire magic reserves.” Jisung huffed. _Still not as strong as the Kims though_ , Hyunjin thought bitterly, before shaking his head.

“Yes, but you’re an alright healer, man.” He said easily.

“ _Oh my fuck_ —Excuse you! I’m not just an _okay_ healer! What are you, dumb?” Jisung flicked Hyunjin’s forehead and he whines. “I want to get divorce before we get married, can you believe that?”

“Well I can, because—your behavior is so— _ugh_!” Hyunjin groaned.

The thought of marrying Jisung becomes more and more dreadful. He just gained a new friend beyond his siblings, and now he have to marry said friend? _What the hell_. He finally complained to his father about how he feels, to which his father just rolled his eyes and called him dumb.

Which was given, really. But Jisung’s dumb too. Hyunjin’s not one to lose, and he won’t be the one backing up.

“We should really call it off.” Jisung said.

“ _Definitely_.” Hyunjin nods.

“Especially when you’re so in love with your rival.”

“ _Exactly_ —wait.” He blinks. “In—in love?!”

Jisung smirks at him, before he ran out of the medical building of the Hwang Estate, cackling loudly along the way. Hyunjin screams in frustration before the nurses shushes him angrily. Hyunjin mutters some apology before he ran outside to beat the shit out of his stupid _fake fiancé._

“ _Take that back_!”

“ _You_ take that back, you dumbass!” Jisung huffs, running towards the training ground where Changbin was sparing with General Kang.

“You make no sense! Atop spouting lies Seo Jisung—No! _Han Jisung_!”

“How dare you!”

Hyunjin ran over quickly, using his magic to enable him to run faster, but he stops short as Jisung hides behind Chan’s thick kimono. The Clan head tilts his head questioningly, while his father, who was playing shogi with Chan, face-palmed.

“What’s this about?” Yeji questioned from where she was stretching on the ground with Jeongin.

“Hyunjin _finally_ agrees with me on something.”

“Oh?”

“He agree that he is in _lo_ —“

“We agree to call of the engagement after the battle is over.” Hyunjin cuts in quickly, hoping the information would surprise the people there so that Jisung won’t be bullying him anymore. He wasn’t even paying attention to what Jisung was saying! As if he’d be in love with the creepy White Wolf. For all he knows, the person behind the mask could’ve been older than his father!

Hyunjin shudders in utter disgust at the thought.

“Well yes, I thought we all knew that already?” Chan asked back.

“ _What_?”

“I’ve talked about it with Chan, since the both of you are clearly not in any way invested on the marriage and it might end up badly, judging from, well, _the two of you_.” His father deadpans, looking unimpressed at all. “As much as I want peace, I do want a bright boy like Jisung to have a chance in finding his true love.”

Jisung beams as his father while Hyunjin squawks angrily at his smirking father. _The sleazy bastard_.

“So what real matter did you agree on?” Changbin drawls, crossing his arms in a lazy manner as he paused his sparring with the general.

“Oh nothing, just— _things_ , right Jinnie?” Jisung said teasingly.

He wants to yell profanities at his friend, but it didn’t seem wise to do it in front of his brother and Hyunjin’s own father. How dare the asshole just dangle the knowledge in front of Hyunjin, and because he’s a stubborn man who hates losing, Hyunjin addressed the issue himself.

“He caught me off guard and I said some dumb _shit_ —“

“ _Language_.”

“ _Things_ , dumb things that I agree to.” He said scathingly, “Like I am _in love_ with my rival, which is not true. At all. Period.” Hyunjin snorts, flipping his shaggy blonde hair dramatically.

Sadly, no one laughs.

Yeji though, his precious, _precious, amazing, kind_ , baby sister, is smirking at him along with Jeongin, the fox demon in disguise. _Is this betrayal?_ Hyunjin thinks quietly, knowing fully well how Jeongin had _corrupted_ their sister with his mischievous ideas.

“Well—I wouldn’t say _in love_. Obsessed is more like it, don’t you think so, Oppa?” Yeji winks at Jeongin who cackled wildly, then Kkami, _the traitor wolf_ , decides to bark happily at the statement, running along the training grounds happily.

“I am not _fucking_ in love with that— _that ice demon_!”

“ _Language_!”

Hyunjin hates Kim Seungmin with a burning passion. The urge to smash his face him was strong, and it happened since the day they met on battlefield, before Hyunjin even fought him. The fact that the other always bested him, always has a new trick up his sleeve just irritates Hyunjin to no end.

It was more irritating than Minho’s smirking mouth!

 _Fucking Kim brothers_.

They’re going to fucking end the Clan, put them into submission and put them in their place. No more wandering off to other clans territory, no more doing odd jobs around their territory and certainly no more sending delegates to stay on other clans territory!

“See he gets agitated and very confident when he’s talking about the White Wolf—and look at that face! He always makes that face!”

Hyunjin glared at his brother who was trying to convince Chan that by _some magic_ he is in love with the fucking White Wolf.

“He just looks… constipated.”

“Constipated-ly in love, well said Chan hyung.”

Hyunjin tears his eyes away from whatever the hell he was staring at to glare at Jisung and his siblings. Deftly, he can hear his father chuckling while General Kang sighed loudly.

“Maybe we should end the engagement tomorrow.” He snaps in annoyance. “You don’t even have my back, Jisung!”

His father snorts, “That is a very bad political move, son. Unless you can counter it with sending a marriage proposal to—I don’t know, _the Kims_?”

Hyunjin chokes on air and pulls his hair with outrage at the others laugh along with his father who may or may not be some kind of devil. He’ll castrate himself before he can have his dick anywhere near the White Wolf. Fucking demon.

Chan smiles kindly, “I must agree with Jaebeom hyung.”

Hyunjin groaned, and welcomes Kkami’s body in a hug, while the others laughs at his misery.

\--

When Changbin sees the Kim Clan Head for the first time, he felt…

 _Thrilled_.

And a tiny bit scared.

He never feels that way before especially he's well aware that he is a capable warrior but to be fair the fucking Clan Head was riding a _tiger_.

They reached the borders between the two clans, not so far away from the compound, since the Hwang Compound is near the borders. The land was barren, only ground and there are barely anything growing, and across the land, over the hill, he can see a tiny figure, riding on something.

Kim Minho appeared across the field, wearing a black cat-like mask with golden paintings on it. But his smile was confident, and dangerous, and Jeongin wasn’t lying when he said the man was handsome.

Changbin easily activates his bloodline magic, enabling him to see the Clan Head very clearly. Kim Minho was well built, tall, and probably a good looking person. The messy mop of orange hair though, as unique as it was, was a pain to look at. His shirt was loose and sleeveless, wide open with a thin armor, and Changbin can see the scars along his arms.

Which screams dangerous as hell.

He rode on the back of his biggest feline, a tiger, while a panther and a leopard followed near him. He focuses his bloodline magic, and he can see Minho smiling widely, all teeth and looking like a hyena.

 _He’s angry_ , Changbin notes quickly, and he can see the Clan Head’s body shaking.

Of course he was angry—the Hwang and the Seo came without warning, well it’s not like they ever give out any warnings before a battle, but there had been no reason to start—yet.

Jaebeom said that most battle begins because the Kim were passing through their borders for no reason, wearing combative gear along with their masks. This time though, the Kim hadn’t been anywhere near their borders. They have the element of surprise and it was clear that the Kims aren’t prepared. But then again, number had never been an issue in the Kims part.

Changbin’s grip on his trident tightens in anticipation.

He’s angry too. For what the Kim had done to the Hwang and his own people. Tresspassing other Clan’s territory is one thing but a kidnapping attempt? Changbin wants to sink his trident into Kim Minho’s chest.

But today is not the day he faced Minho, he thought with some kind of dissappointment. They had left that responsibility for Jaebeom, General Kang and his own brother.

His eyes sweeps over to the shadow that appeared beside Minho, crouching on the ground and wearing a pristine white dog mask. The White Wolf, clad in blues and no armor in sight. The guy must have a crazy amount of confidence or a death wish. _Fucking bastard_.

The cause of Hyunjin’s anger and fury since both of them met each other. Beside him, Changbin can feel Hyunjin’s fire based magic crackling in anticipation, despite not being a sensor. Pbviously Hyunjin has a lot of pent up hatred wanting to be let out, months have went on without a battle between the two clans in sake of their own prosperity.

He can’t see Kim Seungmin’s face, but judging by how easily he stands, without much awkwardness and how doesn’t seemed to fidget—his state of mind is calm.

Assertive, instead of turbulent.

Not at all bothered nor excited by the amount of people the Hwangs have brought into battle, which contrasted to his brother who seemed to have to hold himself back from lunging at them.

“Fucking beasts.” Hyunjin mutters underneath his breath.

Changbin wonders how they look across the field. The Hwang preferred dark colors, going for black, dark grey, dark red and such. Hyunjin’s dressed in a black kendogi and loose pants, wearing an equally dark armor like the other people of his clan. While he, and the Seo, preferred vibrant colors—besides Changbin himself.

Chan was wearing red and brown, and the other members of his clan too, Changbin himself had worn dark brown and green. He’s pretty sure they looked miss-matched, while the Kim are dressed in blues and purples.

“They look like they just came from a party.” He snorts.

“Oh believe me, it will be a party.”

Before he can say anything else, Jaebeom yelled loudly, a sign for them to charge forward. Changbin crouched and focused the magic on his feet—before he leaped forward.

Towards the battle-field.

\--

“Well, new faces there.” Minho hums as he watch the Hwang and… the Seo, as they charge forward.

The meeting he had begun with his stubborn-ass elders along with Felix and his delegates have been cut short when his brother told him about the many amount of Hwang and Seo approaching the borders.

He left quickly with Seungmin towards the edge and well, Minho is flattered that the Hwang actually made peace with the fucking Seo just to defeat them.

He watched his baby brother shifts his stance, standing languidly and not even bothering wearing an armor, the fucking smug sapling. Minho wants to scold the younger, but he’s well aware of his clan members who needs the armor more.

“Well, the rumors are true then.” He muttered, fingers itching to strangle something. Hopefully the Hwang Clan Head. Or the Seo Clan Head who is somehow dumb enough to be persuaded into this shit.

“More numbers.” Seungmin said. “I thought we have some sort of non-cordial agreement for ceasefire?”

Minho recalled the last battle—brutal, and long, and when he came back the demons tried to fucking burn his home. They stopped appearing on battlefield and so have the Hwang. Then the fucking Min and Cha of Unmei just had to pressure them to take on odd jobs—one of those being to infiltrate the Unmyeong Kingdom. Safe to say, other matters beside the Hwang had been keeping them busy.

Minho hates to involve his clan into Kingdom politics, but they’re at risk from the Unmei siding with Hwang which puts all of them in a precarious situation, especially when the threat of demons still hangs in the air.

Really, just when Minho was starting to aim for peace—he sighed.

“We didn’t really. We never did negotiations at all.”

“Not with how you talk, no.” His brother agreed.

He’s angered by the change of events, angry that they have to fight today when Minho was planning for a peaceful negotiations. He lifts his face and he can feel the air condensing on his cheek, shutting his eyes and feeling his brother’s magic seeping outside and everywhere. Perhaps his brother had read his annoyance all too well.

“There are so many of them…” His brother murmured.

“That’s never been an issue, though, hasn’t it?”

His brother made a noise of disagreement, and Minho was tempted to scratch the space behind Seungmin’s ear. Hell, he’s gotten softer since Felix has arrived.

“Well, after you little sapling. Let loose.”

He can’t see Seungmin’s face because of the mask, but he knows he’s surprised. “Really?”

“Do whatever you want for all I care. Let’s put on a show for the new Clan, yes?”

Seungmin shrugs easily as he stretched his arms forward, stretching his fingers and Minho can already see the droplets forming around them. Minho is not even a sensor, but he can feel his brother’s magic seeping everywhere, calling every molecule of air and water. Minho shuts his eye and enjoys the freshness of his brother’s magic, waiting for the floodgates to open.

After all, it’s better to raise his plants after the rain.

\--

Changbin leaped sideways, reaching for Chan and pulling him backwards, and cussed like a sailor.

The fucking White Wolf just dropped a _literal fucking lake_ on top of them. Changbin focused the magic on his feet as he leaped upwards. He didn’t see where the others are, but it seemed like their first guess on what might happen was wrong.

They expected Minho to bring forth his forest—then the Hwang can burn it down, creating an advantage, but no.

His brother just had to flood the whole battlefield. Now, the then barren lands is basically a pool, water swishing everywhere and scattering their well-formed army. All the plain seemed to wash out the drain as he can only gaped.

“How much magic does the little shit has?!” Changbin yelled as he grip Chan’s waist tightly, keeping his brother safely against him.

Jaebeom already looked very angered, and he has call forth another of his bloodline magic, creating a humanoid shield that had protected the rest of the soldiers from the fucking flood, to which Changbin have perched himself on.

Hyunjin had dark fire shooting out of his feet as he floats precariously beside Changbin and he was red in the face, clearly angry and furious that his god-damned rival had bested him.

“Fucking white wolf!” He screeched, he unsheathes his twin dao and without another word he zoomed forward towards their enemy.

Changbin had to give it to him for being far too brave—borderline _dumb_ , since they had just abandoned all the strategies they’ve planned. _Stupid child_ , Changbin’s thoughts whispered, that sounds more like his father and sounding way too amused.

“Binnie, put me down.” Chan urged, grabbing his chin to turn his head, “Put me down, I’ll be fine, you go help Hyunjin.”

Changbin pursed his lips at how worried Chan seemed, obviously he’s grown attached towards Hyunjin and the other Hwangs. The water was still sloshing wildly in the battlefield, but as bad. Changbin then slides down and shoved Chan at General Kang.

The General who may or may not be flirting with his older brother, the god-damned slick fucker. To think that Changbin might not catch on.

He glared at the General, “Keep my brother safe.” Before he leaps away, catching up to Hyunjin the dumb and reckless.

\--

“Well you did manage to catch the attention of your boyfriend.”

“ _Shut up_.”

Minho grinned as he can see the dark fire approaching them. He’s never quite manage to summon fire using his magic despite having the biggest magic reserves, but Seungmin just claimed it’s because it really goes against his own magic nature.

“You were the one who told me I can do whatever I want.” He mutters.

 _Yeah, sure, but not some grandiose move that risks putting you in magical exhaustion just on the beginning of the battle_ , Minho thought, but did not say, because fighting his own brother during a battle against the Hwang doesn’t seem strategic.

“We can achieve peace if you had just agreed to my idea—“

“By marrying the _dumbass_? Did you grew a tree bark inside of your head, hyung? In case you have forgotten he’s _engaged_.” Seungmin snarls, pushing his finger on Minho’s chest. He sounds way to upsets to Minho’s liking so he steps backwards, mulling on whether he should squash the Hwang Heir lanky ass body with a tree.

But—no, it’s more entertaining to watch Seungmin _drown_ the Hwang Heir. And the fact that his brother can read him like a book.

“Don’t even think about it.” He murmured, stormy eyes narrowing at Minho, contrasting to his own green ones. “Focus on Jaebeom and his new friend—“

“ _Oop_! He’s here! Have fun!”

Minho leaps backward as Hwang Hyunjin roared, leaping down to attack Seungmin who already raised a wall of ice. Blue and red clash, leaving smokes everywhere, and Minho glance behind, his clansmen aren’t far, and they just keep their distance, knowing how destructive their clan head is.

He had been surprised by the attack—so sudden, and honestly Minho wasn’t prepared for it, not when he was already prospecting towards peace with the facts he’s gathered.

Before he can think of anything else, a blur of black clouds aimed at Seungmin, and he watch as his brother stumbled down and rolled backwards, clearly surprised by the new foe.

The man was short in stature, with an angular handsome face and he has his trident raised. Basic magic tricks then, Minho thinks, probably earth affinity, if it was really the Seos.

Seungmin lunged forward without hesitation, bringing forward an ice floor, causing his two opponents to fall flat on their asses.

Minho grins, before he flexes, no longer focusing on Seungmin, not when he can see the gigantic, humanoid purple figure standing slowly across the battlefield, “Stay safe, little brother.”

\--

He gets it.

He understands why Hyunjin hates the White Wolf so much. Ice Demon is more like it really.

The boy was relentless, raising his fan to call forth a blizzard, and his sword to call forth waters. Changbin, who has earth affinity magic is getting tired because the ground is wet, soaking his body and creating many quicksand.

It also causes the earth to become unstable, and it was hard for Changbin to trap the boy in an earth dome. He keeps calling forth his own magic, the one that summons shadows, but Seungmin was _too fast_.

“How the fuck do you fight him?!” Changbin snaps as he avoids another wave of water, scruffing Hyunjin by the neck to avoid the assault.

“He’s not this ruthless!” Hyunjin yelled back, almost whining.

It was almost like the boy was upset with them. Changbin dropped down on the soggy land, dropping Hyunjin beside him. They’re covered in mud and sweaty and disgusting. He glance back and the Kims had moved forward after Minho had summoned his forest.

 _Fucking animal_ , he thought.

Then, he glance forward at Seungmin who stood primly in front of them, surrounded by water. He notes smugly that his mask was dirtied, but still standing tall.

Changbin scowled.

“Why are you so— _fucking wolf_!” Hyunjin launched forward, raising his twin dao and slashing it forward and Changbin can see the sparks of fire each time he swings his sword. Seungmin parries it without much effort, his own sword crackling blue under the sun. _Is that fucking lightning?_

Even then, Hyunjin managed to yell angrily at his rival, “Your behavior is so— _ugh_!” He slashed his dao angrily—carelessly.

“Maybe—you should try to keep up.” Seungmin countered, easily dodging the blade, and Changbin was surprised by how nasally and young he sounds.

“You _little_ —“

“Your friend seemed to be enjoying the show.” He taunted, twisting his sword and disentangling himself from Hyunjin, before kicking the Hwang Heir square in the chest. “Having fun, fighting along _brother in law?”_

Changbin can hear the sneer in his voice and that is what annoyed him. Fucking smug Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin and he shares a glance, before both of them charged forward.

They’re going to beat the shit out of white wolf.

\--

“I wasn’t expecting this surprise!” Minho cackled as he raised a gigantic tree against Jaebeom’s humanoid form to trap him, while the Hwang Clan Head was in the middle of it, glaring at him with so much anger.

Minho had took his sweet time growing bushes and tall trees with poisonous leaves and fruit, one that he had prepared his clan for, creating a salve for them to be immune to the plants.

Minho twists his own sword, blocking an attack from the General who looked just as furious as his clan leader—and then he ducks down, avoiding the magical beams that was thrown at him by the one of the new faces in the battlefield.

He grinned widely, and his cheeks hurt, more annoyed than ever that the Hwang had the gall to look fucking angry. They were the one who attacked first. If they had waited a few more days Minho would’ve come up with a peace agreement!

He focused on the new face who keeps on trying to place a hit on him. Seo Chan, the Seo Clan Head. He looked nothing like what people gossip, soft, quite, calm, poised and such adjectives. This Chan is angry, and ruffled, despite not showing much expression on his face besides determination.

He glance at the Hwang Clan Head and his general, who seemed way to angered with the fact that the Kim had bested them. Not a good start to offer peace, he thought. He glanced and Seo Chan, and Minho grinned, just the person he needs.

“One of these days you’ll be the one who’ll lose, Clan Head Kim!” the general roared, swishing his spear angrily, and Minho easily cloaked him a wooden dome. Usually, it’s fun to play along with the General he’s grown to begrudgingly respect, but now he has a new target.

He turned to face Jaebeom, while he easily raised his arm at the direction of the Seo Chan, who was lunging towards him. But Minho is quicker, he’s been on many battles, and thick vines appeared from the ground, wrapping around the young clan head and keeping him still.

“I was hoping for a civil conversation.” He drawled easily, as the three of his attackers are incapacitated, still, he avoids Jaebeom’s eye. Not the time to be caught under illusion. The last time it happened he went berserk until Seungmin got to him.

“To hell with it Kim.”

Minho growled, leaping forward and pushing at the magic humanoid form with all his might. He can feel his hands burning but he manage to push through the humanoid form.

“I’m being quite serious here.” He said, narrowing his eyes dangerously and eyeing Jaebeom’s forehead instead. He won’t look into their eyes before the silver disappear.

“You’ve killed too much—“

“And so have you, and now you’re dragging a perfectly good and _young_ clan leader to fight your god-damned war. Do you honestly want this war to go on?!” Minho hissed.

Jaebeom growled angrily, “Then what the fuck are you proposing, Kim?”

“Peace—“ and before Minho can continue himself, he was ripped backwards by the god-damned general. He wants to kill him, the killing intent was thrumming underneath his skin and he chokes the general, raising him off the ground before throwing him away. Minho raised his own dagger as he stands above him—

Felix’ voice ring clear in his head, ‘ _Reign in your killing intent, hyung, remember what you have planned_.’ Not Seungmin, because his brother can be more ruthless than him.

The dagger ends up on the General’s side, just nicking him lightly.

Minho growls and pinched the bridge of his nose—this won’t get anywhere. It’s already a fucking mess and the Hwangs looked way too angered. He needs to think and calm himself, and wow, look at the time! He observed the shadow his body casts and he growls in annoyance.

“Enough.” He murmured. “ _Enough_!” He shouts.

Seo Chan gave him a questioning look but Minho ignored him.

“ _Retreat_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by soooooo many naruto fic lmao cant even mention them one by one but yeah i just rerlly want to write 2min as bamf siblings??!?!?! it begins from that! hahaha i hope you enjoy this though
> 
> though i must say updates might be irregular cuase im in the last year of college and it is hella busy
> 
> but yeaay hope you enjoyed this! stay safe, stay healthy all!!!!


	4. was it karma? how old are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace, we were aiming for peace, why hasn’t hyung talked the leaders down?! He really should’ve put more effort to convince his Minho hyung that he should do the talking. Minho can survive a day without fighting the Clan heads, and Seungmin isn’t going to die by doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth chapter! so quick! 
> 
> (it's because now is the only time i get to post it before hell week aksksk)

Jisung crouched beside General Kang while Chan sat behind him, observing quietly, but Jisung’s well aware his brother is worried. He’s pretty sure that a marriage between his brother and the general will be more believable than his and Hyunjin, but he can’t really say anything about it.

Yet.

He focus more on healing General Kang’s injured neck before moving down to his wounded side. Surprisingly, Chan’s hovering was more endearing than annoying.

They weren’t even in medical, since its already filled with other injured soldiers. They just laid on the training grounds of the Hwang Compound.

In front of him, his other brother looked furious.

Changbin was stripping his armor off, and usually Jisung would tease him for looking so ruffled, covered in mud and his hair was sticking up at every direction, but he’s aware of how furious his brother is.

“God-damned white wolf.” He grits underneath his teeth.

Across him, sat on the ground, Hyunjin looked perplexed, angry and confused. He was still covered in mud, looking just as disgusting as Changbin, but he did nothing.

“He just had to flood us.” Yeji mutters, sitting beside Hyunjin, both of them wet from head to toe and Yeji’s hair is sticking all over her dark armor.

From this angle, they look like twins, Jisung thought as he focused more magic on General Kang. The elder groaned as he pressed his hand deeper, gotta make sure to keep the infection away. He can feel the piercing gaze from the Hwang siblings so he focused his magic harder to mend the torn skin.

Jeongin showed up from somewhere, carrying clean clothes and handing it over to Changbin who was shirtless, and Jisung took the opportunity to observe his brother silently, activating his blood magic and sees no broken bones, grateful that he is not injured. Then his eyes landed on Jeongin but the boy quickly left, since must be tending something more urgent.

Chan was mildly bruised, and so was Changbin who have some shallow wounds, nothing they can’t heal by themselves. There are other who needs more of his help, like General Kang.

“He really is the God of nature, huh?” Changbin muttered darkly.

"More like some kind of beast." Hyunjin said back.  
  
Changbin wrinkled his nose, “They really played us.”

Jisung haven’t heard much of what had happened after the flood, but it seemed like they did not follow the strategy they had planned. How strong are the Kim that even his hyung, the best General and strategist in his clan, is now complaining and covered in mud?! Jisung knows his brother is a great warrior— _the best even_.

“We hit them good too.” Jaebeom said, appearing out of the medical building, who was immediately flanked by Jeongin. He looked tired and weary, no denying the bruise on his face, and how exhausted his magic was. Jisung literally see it, in how sunken the older man looks.

“They hit us better.” Changbin hissed.

“Though, I must say, it’s been quite some time since they fought so desperately so…” Jaebeom shrugged. “And we need to talk about what Minho said.”

“That was alarming.” Chan cuts in, quickly shifting his image into the perfectly poised clan leader, gone was the hovering concerned friend. He stands across Jaebeom, tall and proud, a person that Jisung loves and admire. “Perhaps he was just being vexing.”

Jaebeom sighed, “There’s no reading that kid, honestly.” He said, “He might say that, but he didn’t stop attacking either so…”

“As you’ve told me along with my clan, they never showed any signs—it could be a ruse.” Chan agreed.

“What are you talking about?” Jisung pipes in, glancing curiously at his brother while his hands are still glowing, mending General Kang’s wounded skin. Both Chan and Jaebeom looked unsure for a beat, clearly not wanting to discuss it in public.

“Well?” Hyunjin presses, looking agitated.

It was quiet once again and Jisung stared at his brother determinedly. His brother was red in the face—and neck, which was odd. He blinks in confusion as he stared at the red mark on Chan hyung’s face. _Is he blushing?_ His eyes flicked to the person his hyung was talking to. _Because of Uncle Beommie?? Whaaaat_ —

Before either of the Clan head can answer it, Jisung screeched, “ _Shit_ —you’re getting an allergic reaction!” He stopped, then observe all of them, “All of you!” He said gravely as he glared at the erythema beginning to form on General Kang’s skin and on his brothers and Hyunjin, willing it to disappear by sheer determination.

Hyunjin groaned loudly, “Not this again.”

“ _God damn it Kim Minho_!” Changbin cursed, glaring at his palms.

Fucking plants. Fucking Kim Minho and his plant fetish. Jisung wants to throttle the fucking Kim Clan Head for hurting his friends and family. Hopes he rots in hell with his god-darned cursed plants, and vile strategies. _Fucking tree demon_ , he thought angrily.

Chan sighed tiredly while the others cuss around them. Once again, jeongin already disappeared into the infirmary with an annoyed yell, while Jaebeom glares at the closest plant in his eye range.

“Really, this dirty tricks is his favorite thing to pull. Come on, before we’ll get so itchy you’ll rip your hair off.”

\--

Felix was never a close ranged fighter, despite being sufficiently good, since his control over his magic is very amazing, much like the Seo. So, from the distance he observed how his younger cousin had flooded the goddamn Hwang and Seo, and if that was not a gesture to impress someone, he’s not quite sure what it was.

He settles over the hill while mindlessly twirling his golden bow, surrounded by some of the Kim who were holding their banner with their crest, wisterias, high up in a spear. Felix himself was thoroughly amused by how Seungmin handed the Clan heir’s asses back. He squints his eyes to observe the battle-field and watches as Minho hyung had disappeared into the forest he grew while the other Clansmen had dispersed. Seungmin stayed on the edge, engaging the clan heirs.

He quickly figures out easily which one is the Hwang Heir, clad in red and blacks, strong, but obviously not strong enough. _Yet_. His movements was too much style instead of precision and effectiveness. The movement seemed familiar, and he frowned at the thought. It looked practiced as hell but too much unnecessary moves to fight of Seungmin.

The fire he created was big, but not hot enough to break through his cousin’s thick ice walls. _Good thing you’re pretty_ , he notes with amusement, or at least Felix thinks the heir was pretty with shaggy blonde hair.

Then, his eyes strays to the other Clan Heir. Who is—

Spectacularly attractive? Honestly, anyone else would look _ridiculous_ carrying a trident into a battle, but he makes it works. He can’t even see his face, but Felix knows very well the heir was built.

He felt awe struck as he watched the man moved quickly with the other clan heir, how shadow seemed to follow his every movement, reaching out in tendrils towards Seungmin. That may be a very impressive bloodline magic that people might have a hard time fighting off, but his cousins aren’t just _anyone_.

He observed the clan heirs with much interest. It was obvious that they did not train enough yet, it was evident in how the Seo Heir movements sometimes clashes with the Hwang heir.

He notes how his cousin was holding himself back, not even actively trying to kill anyone.

Perhaps Minho was right about some things.

_“He’s too attached to his enemy.” He said solemnly, “He won’t make the killing blow for the Hwang Heirs, or anymore Hwang. I should just kill that bean pole.”_

Felix didn’t believe it at first, knowing Seungmin as a rational, battle hardened and emotionally stunted person, and he thought it was just Minho’s odd habit to become territorial and protective like a tigress that made him said that. But well bless his eyes, Minho hyung was right. It’s adorable how Seungmin isn’t even aware of what he’s doing.

But Felix does have an idea as to why his younger cousin stopped doing so. And he knows why his older cousin acts the way he does. It all boils down to the fact that Minho hyung and Seungmin were each other’s last sibling. They’ve both lost someone so dearly, a loss that Felix never experienced himself.

He observed the time and notes with disdain that it’s well-after the afternoon and the battle was nowhere near done. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, of Minho hyung doesn’t call off the battle anytime soon, they might encounter god-damned demons on their way back and Felix isn’t well versed enough in the kata to kill one without stumbling over.

And perhaps the smell still irritates him. They smell like _death_.

Felix felt relieved as Minho called retreat, but he can’t help but twirl his bow in annoyance. To say that he was upset he didn’t shoot his arrows of blinding light or blizzards from his golden bow would be an an understatement. He can be just as flashy and strong as the Kim are!

The battle lasted for 5 hours, tops. It was long, not the longest and most grueling, but still annoying. Some of the clansmen got hurt and Felix can only pray none of them died.

“That’s pretty much an ambush.” He comments once they are settled back in the safeness of the Kim Estate, dressed in lose clothes with a hot meal in front of them.

The dinner was modest—almost so plain, since the Kim Clan lived deep in the forest and the only other clan that have good relations with the are the Lee. There aren’t much variety of food, not much rice either since they don’t have the fields to cultivate those. Potatoes had been their main source of food, along with other vegetables they grew, and their hunt.

Not as lavish and tasty like the food back home, Felix thought, thinking of the amount of seafood and spices he has, but this is good. This feels like home too. And it’s a good food to relax to, especially after a long day of battle.

But his Minho hyung didn’t look relaxed, if anything, he looked annoyed, not touching his food at all, his felines companions are lounging around him. Across him, Seungmin looked equally upset, munching on his food with too much effort and Felix was afraid he’ll crack his teeth.

He knows the two are upset about the battle that happened. Sure, a war had been going on between the two clans since ages ago, but today had been a surprise. Sure, they did not agree on a ceasefire, but it had been quiet after their last battle, at least that’s what Seungmin had told him. _Especially_ when they had been preparing to offer peace.

Today Yugyeom hyung got badly injured, angering Minho to no end. The Kim and the Lee are small in numbers, but the individuals are strong. Still, that doesn’t mean they’re invincible.

“Hyung eat.” Seungmin muttered through his gritted teeth and Felix prays his cousin will still keep his teeth after dinner.

Minho didn’t even spare his brother a glance as he picked up the nearest food in front of him—a rolled egg, and stuffing it in his mouth with his hands. He quickly frowned before reluctantly swallowing.

“That’s why use your eyes when you eat, not just your mouth.” Seungmin scolds, before shoving the bowl of rice and tofu in front of his brother.

Felix ducks his head to hide the snicker. Really, even though his cousins followed through their mother’s coming of age ritual, shorter than Felix’, Minho was the one who couldn’t let go of his habit after years of living alone in the wilderness. He knows the elder survived on the food he grows and has long forgotten simple propriety like eating with chopsticks, and to this day, it was still amusing to see Seungmin scold his older brother.

Seungmin quietly hands his brother a chopstick, and Felix can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat.

The elder glares at the younger Kim, who just stared him down with a pointed look, raising one immaculate eyebrow, before said brother groaned and begin to stuff the tofu with a fucking spoon.

Felix coughed awkwardly after Minho hyung finished nearly half of the tofu on the plate. “Well despite the fucking shit-show, does it bear any fruitful results?”

“Such crude language, _Yongbok_. What have Auntie Sunmi taught you. And—fine, Minnie.” Minho drawled lazily, finally picking up the chopsticks and slapping Seungmin’s hand away.

Felix tamped down the urge to scream in frustration.

“There’s obviously no fruitful result.” Seungmin murmurs, answering him. “Pretty sure hyung _failed_ to offer them peace since he just re-grew his _poisonous_ forest.”

“Well, not my fault the field was _flooded_.”

“Right, forgive me for following commands. _Your_ command.”

“Pretty sure you just want to drown lover boy in an act of _pettiness_ —“

“ _Riiiiight_.” Felix cuts in, grasping his younger cousin’s hand quickly, to calm the other. He can see Soonie the snow leopard crawling over to nudge Seungmin’s thigh.

“But then we should try another day?” He counters.

“The battle is back on, so I guess I need to hand Jaebeom’s ass to himself. Now he has a clueless clan leader with him, and I really don’t want new enemies. Perhaps I should trap them all in a tree to get them to listen.”

“From what I’ve heard, clan leader Seo is a rational person, and I’m certain you can talk through him, but perhaps today’s display of power has been too much for them.”

“You should leave the talking to me. Time is dwindling, hyung, one of these days Unmei soldiers will try to bring us down—I’m pretty sure the Demons have infested them.”

A theory unproven yet, but very alarming if true.

The Unmei soldiers seemed hell-bent on trying to befriend the Kim _or_ demolish them, and the only thing that is stopping them to act so brashly, is the alliance between the Kim Clan and another Kingdom, his Kingdom, of the Crescent Island.

To send Seungmin for negotiations is a rational choice, since he is Minho’s younger brother, therefor an official representative of the Kims, and he’s a smart person who displays logic when needed. But he’s too blunt and too unforgiving. Seungmin might end up insulting everyone with how he delivers.

While Minho’s bat shit most of the time—too emotional with a short fuse at anything that concerns the well-being of his clan. He can be persuasive if he wants too, but this is an important matter that has to be handled delicately.

Felix sighed, eloquence may be their forte, but his cousins sure deliver it in a very vexing way.

“I’m the Clan Head.” Minho deadpans, “I’m doing the talking.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “I am well aware you are the Clan Head, but they are already suspicious of you. You’re too strong, hyung, they’re scared.”

“And they aren’t scared of you? Pretty sure Hwang Hyunjin will pay good money to snap your neck.” Minho hissed, baring his teeth angrily.

Seungmin tilts his head and smiled politely, “Not before I snap his first.” Minho returned the smile with a satisfied feral grin of his own.

 _Crazy, his cousins are crazy_. Felix takes a deep breath. They can’t talk about peace with the Hwang if they’re thinking of killing _the fucking heir_. He’s losing his mind and he is glad his mother had sent him.

“Alright, enough with the murder plans. You need to remember you have three different forces trying to destroy the Kim’s existence. The Unmei through their weird ass demands and missions that keeps causing the war between you and the Hwang, who also wants you dead, and Demons, who generally wants every humans dead.”

“We’re not certain what Unmei wants with us.” Minho cuts in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Which is a good thing?” Felix countered, raising his eyebrows. “If someone doesn’t have clear intentions I do not think we should perceive it as something good. We perceived the Hwang not attacking as the beginning of peace—and they attacked us.”

Minho hyung glares at him and Felix can hear how the wooden floor beneath him creaks.

“Felix is right. Unmei is being unclear, thus all the more reason to be worried. Isn’t it odd enough they ask us to destroy the Hwang? They’re existence is threatened by the other Imperial Kingdom, not a Clan as _poor_ as the Hwang.” Seungmin counters. “They might have enough number to make a village, but they’re still _poor_.”

He shares a glance with his younger cousin, and Felix is glad that they are on the same page. If Seungmin understands him, then it won’t take much time until his brother follows. It was obvious that both of them still can’t comprehend the fact that they are so opposed by so many different forces.

“Soonie come’ere.” Minho called, but the leopard glared at him, choosing to lounge on Seungmin’s thigh instead.

Felix snorts, even his pets knows when he’s being dumb and indecisive. So while Minho sulks, and Seungmin continues to destroy his teeth by eating potatoes, Felix mulls over what next step they should take. Clearly, Seungmin already has a thing in mind, but he knows it was not the time to floor it yet.

Not when Minho was still deep in thoughts, and not when they’re still unsure where the Kim clan stands.

They’re independent—most of the clans are, standing alone without being bind to any Kingdoms. Their wars should be their own issues, and no Kingdom in their right mind would want to ask a clan to destroy another clan without giving out clear reasons.

They should talk tomorrow, perhaps, Felix thought with a sigh.

\--

The battle happened five more times.

Seungmin suspects that the reason they haven’t reached an agreement for peace negotiations was because his brother hasn’t been civil in anyway, and that the Hwang are probably too angered by his brother’s remarks.

His Minho hyung isn’t one with a short fuse, but he does let his emotion guide him more than his logic. He can feel his brother’s magic stretching all over the battle-field, and he can feel how powerful the magic is, and how violent it is. Perhaps he does have a short fuse when dealing with the Hwang.

To be quite honest, Seungmin has a plan—one that he plans on flooring it to the council as soon as they finish the battle today. It consists of coming to the battle without any weapons in a guise of surrendering, before doing the peace talks. Dangerous? Of course.

He grew up in the wilderness— _literally_. His brother too, and they’re used to do things dangerously. But it was time for peace, and Seungmin has thought of the most fool-proof, quickest plan he can possibly concoct. It seemed foolish, and he can already hear Minho hyung’s voice yelling at him, but his brother doesn’t even have a decent strategy.

They will have Felix for backup and Seungmin can easily kills _anyone_ who attempts to hurt even a hair on his brother. After all, about 70% of the human body consists of water. He can easily blow someone’s head off.

He has no doubts his brother would agree—but the elders, now they would be the hard ones to convince. Backwards, misogynistic, greedy assholes. They have been in contact with the Unmei for ages, and to think that the elders thought they don’t know. Seungmin needs to find a way to _dispose_ of them quick, before they can sabotage his brother’s reign as Clan Head even more. God knows how many battles his brother has suffered to fulfill their demands.

But he can think of that later, because currently, the Seo heir is trying to swallow him inside the shadow, while the so called Black Fire is trying to drown him in flames. A futile attempt, because that is a cheap trick since the first battle, one that he easily handled.

But he must admit, each battle was harsher than the last, and he notes with disdain on how the Seo heir must’ve help the Hwang train because he’s on his last breath, trying to counter the two Clan Heirs joint attack without _beheading them_.

They're getting better on working together, which will prove to be a problem if it kept going in.

The battle kept going on and he regrets not telling his ideas sooner. He may not be _actively_ trying to kill the Hwang heirs, but the Hwang had been ruthless. More, and more of his clansmen got hurt and they’re losing number. The only people they have are children and he’ll slit his own throat before he sends a _child_ into a battle-field.

 _So, why_? He thought.

 _Peace, we were aiming for peace, why hasn’t hyung talked the leaders down?_! He really should’ve put more effort to convince his Minho hyung that _he_ should do the talking. Minho can survive a day without fighting the Clan heads, and Seungmin isn’t going to _die_ by doing so.

Seungmin is not tired— _yet_ , at least, despite spending the day fighting Hwang Hyunjin while avoiding his eye, and Changbin with his tricky darkness bloodline trick. He has two hours left before he is going to faint from exhaustion on the battle grounds.

If they had aimed for a negotiations with the Unmei, who knows what the kingdom with hundreds and thousands of army will do with a small Clan like them. Sure they can easily kill those humans, but is it really worth it? The whole world will condemd them first for being such a barbaric and savage clan. And next, they certainly cannot make peace with the demons—so making peace with Hwang seemed like the most reasonable action.

They might’ve been fighting for ages, but certainly they’re tired too, right?

The combination of Changbin and Hyunjin was tricky, and tiring, and if anything it felt like the two had grown stronger by each day.

Besides that, his mind is elsewhere.

Seungmin takes a deep breath and focused on his brother’s magic, knowing fully well what sort of magic his brother holds. Deeply rooted, strong, and unshaken, but very mischievous. He sensed him, surrounded by the Seos and he panicked for a bit.

But he knows his brother will be fine.

The tree he planted on the borders between the battle grounds and their lands was still standing tall, a sign that his hyung is _alright_.

“ _Focus here, you fucking dick_!”

That was insulting, Seungmin thinks, raising an eyebrow behind his mask. He called his magic, trapping Changbin in a water sphere that got him to faint during the last battle. The stability is taxing but it helps him to focus on incapacitating Hyunjin.

He parries Hyunjin’s blow easily, his katana meets the heir’s twin dao blades evenly—well, actually _no_ , Seungmin stumbled once or twice because of the freaking mud, his fan stored safely on his belt since Hyunjin was very... flamey.

Changbin was still trapped and Hyunjin was glaring at him angrily, “Let him out! God-damn it _you_ —“

Seungmin spins on his feet, flinging the water sphere containing the Seo Heir away, causing Hyunjin to squawk angrily to race towards his friend—no, _future brother in law_ , he thought scathingly. Seungmin observed the scene, wonders which of his clan might need his help before a feeling of dread washes over him.

A feeling of dread and emptiness filled his stomach.

Fear grips his heart as he glanced back at the tree that was planted—

The leaves are falling out.

 _What_.

Seungmin froze, but his mind going a mile a minute and before he knows it, he was tackled down by a very heavy weight, causing him to topple over, dropping his katana.

Hyunjin lands a punch and he didn’t bother blocking it, choosing to stretch his senses for his brother’s magic that seemed to be suppressed so badly he can barely feel it. _Hyung what happened?_

“Got you now you fucking sly d—“

Seungmin snarls and shoves Hyunjin away from him. He quickly turned his face to get a better look at the tree that was planted by his brother at the border of battle field, and watches minutely as the leaves began to fall faster to the point where the tree is already blackened. So quickly, he ran, forgetting his katana and the so called Black Fire. Changbin appeared in his path, screaming something but Seungmin calls forth his magic again, freezing the guy’s body solid, causing him to scream angrily.

He ran into the woods, ignoring the weird looks given to him by his clansmen and the other clans, but it doesn’t matter. None of them will understand. None of them are sensors, and despite his brother’s magical signature is almost gone, Seungmin can find him _anywhere_.

When he arrived at the place he feels his brother’s dwindling, calm, and barely restrained magic, he was stunned silent.

Minho was on his knees wrapped in a foreign red chain that was coming out of Hwang Jaebeom’s hand, his mask was gone, his weapon, his beloved whip was nowhere in sight, and Soonie, Dorie and Doongie was growling behind him.

“ _What_ —“

“ _Seungmin, what the fuck are you doing here?”_

Seungmin blinked at his own brother and quickly losing all of his calm, “Why the _fuck_ are you tied up?!” Quickly he steps forward, surprising the observing Clan heads.

“ _Stop him_!” Jaebeom yelled, and Seungmin raised a wall of ice, surrounding him and Minho, who was still tied up with the red magic. He glares through his mask as the warriors try to break through his ice wall. Yeah, as if Seungmin will let him.

He glance at his brother and observed in annoyance on why the red chain still hasn’t disappeared.

“Why is it still there…” He mutters, crouching over his brother and patting his body, trying to find out how to take of the magic rope. It should be simple spell, _right_?

“Min, listen to me.” Minho sighed.

He wants to throttle his brother, but he focused on his task instead, trying to figure out how to destroy the freaking binding chain. “Why in the world—by the holy Gods, hyung—“

“Min, Seungmin, _calm down_ —“. His brother pushed his un bound hand to grasp Seungmin’s. Green eyed pierced stormy grey’s as Minho offered a stern look with a faint smile.

“ _Calm down_?” He stresses.

“I _surrendered_.”

What.

“ _What_?!” He snaps, eyes bulging out as he stared at his brother in disbelief.

In surprise the ice wall he had created shattered and his hackles quickly raised. He felt him first before he sees him, a strong earthy and warm magic, like the warmth of summer, appeared behind him and something hits him really hard at the base of his skull.

Seungmin lets out a noise of surprise as the world seemed to slow down. He watched as his brother mouthed his name, breaking out of the red magical chains, and another thing he noticed was how disrupted his magical flow is.

He can’t—

 _Can’t feel his magic_.

Not so much. Seungmin wants to scream in panic, wants to yell, but he feels sluggish and heavy, and the world begins to tilts dangerously.

_What is happening?_

And before he can voice his confusion everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you noticed i change the chapter titles aksksks becuase before i just named it after what came up in my mind now it's based on a song by NIKI called Wide Open tmi i know MUAHAH
> 
> but yeah hoped you enjoyed this one~~~
> 
> though to be fair, i must stress again with many apologies that updates will be irregular especially since i'll be having finals for two weeks lmao deadass ANYWAYSSS
> 
> the important thing is to stay healthy and stay safeee!!!! <3 love you all if your eached this point uwu


	5. watch your back, watch you step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as he stared at Kim Minho’s face, he becomes very aware of the fact that the Kim Clan head is that young. He doesn’t seem older than Chan, and even Chan is still a baby in his eyes. Jaebeom’s isn’t sure he wants to laugh or cry because of the fact that he’s been trying to kill a teenager, almost the same age as his own son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickensss???? somewhat?????

Jaebeom, against his better judgements, probably shouldn’t have yelled out to his allies to seize the younger Kim. That had surprised the warrior and caused him into a defensive mode, acting so much like a cornered animal.

As soon as the ice wall was up, he immediately stopped his men and Chan’s from attacking. It would be a futile attempt and a waste of magic, and through the thick ice it seemed like the older Kim is trying to explain to his brother of what happened.

And then, he probably _should’ve stopped_ Chan from attacking Kim Minho’s brother, because as soon as Chan’s fist filled magic hits the White Wolf, Minho broke free out of his magical bounds. And he thought his magic had been sufficient enough to hold the Clan head down. Turns out, Minho had been the one holding back his own magic. _God-damned beast_.

Within a flash, Minho drew vines out of the ground to pull anyone lunging his way, before he encased his brother in a wooden dome, and out of reflex, Jaebeom quickly grabs Chan before the Kim Clan Head decides to decapitate him or something. The woods cracked around them, the trees growing bigger and splitting into halves, trying to attack them before folding on themselves.

There’s a dilemma going within The Kim Beast, but he settles glaring at them with his apple green eyes. The killing intent was there and for a moment, Jaebeom was pretty sure the kid was going to stake him. But no. He didn’t.

There was a stare down for a while, since none of them are sure of what to do. Jaebeom’s a sensor—not a good one, but still one, just like his son. He can feel Younghyun magic sparking urgently, as if waiting for his signal to attack but he gave none. Kim Minho didn’t kill them even though Chan just bludgeoned his demon of a brother. So he nods at the Kim Clan Head.

“Like I’ve said, earlier. I’ll surrender, if you leave my clan, my cousin and definitely my brother alone.” He said sternly, nearly growling. At that moment he resembles so much of his animals, but what was more surprising about his looks, was just how young he seemed to be.

When he had put down his mask earlier as a gesture of surrendering, he heard both Chan’s and Younghyun’s sharp intake of breath. Of course, if Jaebeom had any lesser focus and grace he would’ve gasped dramatically like his son at the sight of Kim Minho, who looked like any normal young adult.

Jaebeom didn’t think that the other was any older than Chan, since he’s been on the battle-field for years before stepping up to replace his former Clan Head to fight Jaebeom—who, come to think of it, had died quite young. Kim Wonpil might not wear a wooden mask like the rest of his clan, but he still had been young and fit, and none of the Hwang manage to kill him. How he died was never an issue when the new Clan Head is as strong as a literal God.

And yet, what an odd discovery.

So as he stared at Kim Minho’s face, he becomes very aware of the fact that the Kim Clan head is _that_ young. He doesn’t seem older than Chan, and even Chan is still a baby in his eyes. Jaebeom’s isn’t sure he wants to laugh or cry because of the fact that he’s been trying to kill a _teenager_ , almost the same age as his _own son_.

Jaebeom focused on the Clan Head who finally, finally after fighting all these years lifted his green eyes to stare at Jaebeom, straight in the eye.

That was the first time it ever happens, considering Jaebeom’s affinity and habit to pull an illusion trick over any Kim who dares look into his eyes.

“I want to stop these battles.” He said roughly, but still so painstakingly honest.

Not once Minho removed his gaze from Jaebeom’s own black pupils. He can put Minho under an illusion now, he can easily do so, and the other didn’t seem like avoiding him if he did. But Jaebeom did not. He has honor, and Kim Minho has surrendered. _And he’s a teen, you’ve been fighting a hormonal teenager and losing_ , and he’s not quite sure which one is worst.

He may have his grudges and anger towards the Clan Head, but he’s not a sadistic torturer. So he prays to Gods and Goddesses above that Minho isn’t a liar. They aren’t their own ancestors, he reminds himself. Sure, he is still suspicious, but since the recent battles, Minho had been yammering about peace. It doesn’t sound like a malicious strategy, and Jaebeom’s _dying_ to believe.

Despite his ideology, and his unvoiced desire for peace, he’s been fighting the Kims since he was just a teenager, knowing fully well how strong they are, how elusive yet ruthless, and how they hold themselves in such high regard. Hating and distrusting the Kims had been instilled within him.

But not Chan.

The boy had convinced him to listen to the Kim Clan Head after each battle. And finally, he’s ready to try and talk to the other Clan Head. So when Minho had rode his tiger towards him, Jaebeom yelled out stop and engaged the other in a close range battle. Minho, once again, talks about peace and Jaebeom told him why he can’t trust him, which ends up to Minho offering himself to surrender—his and his clan, and that they are allowed to seal his magic, just so they will listen.

They didn’t really think Kim Seungmin might notice his brother being magically bound and suppressed.

And they also didn’t think of how much harm Minho might cause them if they harm his family—family being his generals, his cousin and his brother.

“Let’s just talk here.” Chan cuts in, “I must say I did not expect your brother to come to your rescue when we try to engage in a peaceful negations, and that I am sorry for striking your brother.” He adds.

“You should be.” Minho grits his teeth.

Chan sighed again, obviously going for diplomatic. “Well than it has been established, you should continue on with your initial request after surrendering.”

Minho eyed him suspiciously and while he does that, Jaebeom observed the young Clan Head. He is obviously the same age as Chan—which means a few years younger than Younghyun, and yet his powers had been monstrous. Minho looked nothing like the Kim they had unmasked in the past, and he looked like someone who belongs in a palace instead.

 _Like a Lee_ , his mind supplies, thinking of the bright haired, wind and light affinity magic Cultivators.

The Kim opened his mouth before he closes it again, squinting at the sky before he growled in annoyance. The man shakes his head, “No—it’s too late.”

Chan frowned, “It’s never too late—“

“No, I meant, it’s almost _night time_.” He said quietly. “I’m not going outside anywhere during night times.” He adds. “You shouldn’t either.”

He wants to press as to why, but perhaps the Kim was highly superstitious. Leaving before dark had always been an odd habit of the Kim that has been going on for ages. _Fucking cultists_.

Jaebeom said nothing since there’s literally nothing he can do when it’s nearing night time—the Kim will just leave, and quite honestly he doesn’t think he have the energy to talk to negotiate for ceasefire or whatever it is Kim Minho is aiming for right now. Right after their battle. He’s way too worn out, and his people are wounded.

Where is his son anyway? The White Wolf is here but Hyunjin and Changbin was nowhere in sight. Fear grips his heart so he quickly came to a decision.

“Then let’s meet again, a week from now.” Jaebeom said. “Here—in the battlefield, in neutral ground. We’ll bring only some of our representative, and then we can talk. I’m quite sure you can build a house?”

Minho smiled arrogantly at them, tilting his head like a cat. A dangerous cat. “Certainly.”

\--

Hyunjin arrived with Changbin in the direction the White Wolf had ran away, clearly alarmed and scared, since he discarded his katana and did not even realize that his fan had fallen off, two items Hyunjin decides to grab despite the building fear it might be cursed.

He stretched his senses to find the white wolf, afraid that the warrior might’ve find Yeji or someone else, but Hyunjin cannot pinpoint his magic, so they run towards where the Clan Heads are gathered.

When they arrived, Kim Minho was on his knees and conversing with his father, while the White Wold was nowhere in sight. Perhaps someone else had incapacitated him, even though it was highly unlikely. He shares a glance with Younghyun hyung who just nods at him quietly, while Chan looked wary beside his father.

“The earlier agreement stands—you’ll still have your magic sealed, and so will your brother, if he comes.”

The wild cats surrounds them, growling and pawing the ground, clearly annoyed with how their leader is on the ground and defenseless, at least judging by the swishing of their tails but Hyunjin’s no master in cat language. The leopard was lounging against a wooden dome, clawing at it every once in a while.

“I’m fine with that.” Minho said, “As long as you unseal it after our discussion.”

Belatedly, Hyunjin realized that his mask was gone, but he can’t see his face, since his back was against him. He wonders what the Clan Head was talking about, but it doesn’t seem to be the right time to butt in.

He shares a glance with Changbin hyung who raised his eyebrow in confusion, but kept silent, though his stance was prepared and his grip was tight on his trident. Hyunjin himself rests his palm on his twin dao, while his rival’s katana is on his back and his fan is on his hip.

He really hopes it isn’t cursed.

“Alright. I accept it, after all, it is only fair—though what happens next will be decided upon the negotiation.” His father said, before briefly glancing at Hyunjin and was immediately flooded with relief, then proceeds to narrow his eyes, asking him to keep his mouth shut for now. Hyunjin nods in acknowledgement, no reason for him to open his dumb mouth unless he wants Kim Minho to grow a tree in him.

With that, Minho stands, bowing lightly at his father and Chan. “It was nice to talk to you.” He said pleasantly, and yet it sounds so insulting. Younghyun hyung’s glare seemed to be more intensely aimed at the young Clan head while Chan hyung was looking at him oddly. His own father, just sighed.

Then the nature-beast directed his gaze to Chan, causing Changbin to bristle beside Hyunjin. There was a short stare down, before Chan hyung speaks first.

“All war is fratricide.” He said solemnly.

“I’m well aware.” Minho replied, “Though killing my baby brother is one hard task.” He sneers.

What the fuck.

Then, Kim Minho turn around to face him and Changbin. His eyes meets Hyunjin and he was surprised. All along he thought Minho would look older, and battle-worn with scars, but honestly, that’s what Jisung’s been poisoning his mind with. But he looked like… a normal person. A normal person who had seen too much, judging from the sunken eyes and the way his mouth is drawn.

He narrowed his eyes and glare at him and Changbin openly, before smirking.

“This your brother, Clan Head Seo?” Kim Minho drawled lazily as his eyes raked Changbin from head to toe. And yet Hyunjin shivers. It feels like a predator was scaling his prey.

“Yeah, what of it?!” Changbin snaps.

Minho tilts his head, “You two look nothing alike.”

Changbin squawks and Hyunjin suddenly felt the need to be offended for his friend.

“We share the same height, as well as my youngest brother.” Chan concedes with the plainest voice he can muster and Hyunjin cannot help the laughter that bubbles up his throat at the statement. He bites his lips and look away, and said nothing when Changbin hyung _steps_ on his feet.

Minho grins at them while Changbin was squawking louder—as if it was possible, then eyes Changbin before flicking his eyes to Hyunjin pointedly. “Well that is obviously clear.” The elder lunged forward and Hyunjin grabs at the older’s arm with all his might because if Changbin decides to jump on the Kim Clan Head right now, there’s no guarantee that they won’t be mauled by either Kim Minho himself, or his brother, or his feline companions.

A berth of options Hyunjin doesn’t want to try.

“ _You little_ \--!”

“Thank you for keeping my brother entertained.” He said easily, raising his hand and snapping his finger.

Hyunjin and Changbin froze as they watch the wooden dome to snap open before disappearing completely into the ground, revealing his rival, passed out on the ground. The leopard immediately nudged the body, and Minho clicked his tongue, causing the wild cat to back off.

Easily, he scoops his brother up, flinging him over his shoulder before he glared at all of them once again.

“Well then, see you all in a week. Surely you all can stay alive until then?” He said in a somewhat condescending manner.

“Without a doubt.” His father said solemnly.

“Obviously.” Hyunjin snaps, which seemed like a bad decision becaue Kim Minho is now staring at him like Hyunjin was some dumb mammal ready to be mauled to death. He probably is, so he gulps. He doesn’t even know what they’re talking about. See them in a week for another battle? Why don’t’ just continue right now?

He’s itching to put his fingers on someone’s throat since the White Wolf had sadly limp and unconscious.

“Of course, young Clan Heir. With that fire of yours, you could always become a calamity. Sad that your mind cannot evolve as fast as your height, don’t you think so, younger Seo?” He taunted easily.

Well, then, perhaps Hyunjin would like to be mauled by the cats since he can hear himself and Changbin hyung yell out in anger and disdain. But before he can step forward, Kim Minho pulls out a paper from his pocket, then eyes Hyunjin again from head to toe.

“I trust you’ll keep my brother’s weapon safe, then?” He drawls lazily and Hyunjin quickly felt his face becomes hotter. “Honestly, from my experience, if you really want my brother’s attention, do not steal his stuff.”

_What the—_

“Do forgive my son, Clan Head Kim, he doesn’t know how to show his attraction.”

 _Fuck_.

Hyunjin wants to _die_. Did his father just embarrassed him in front of the fucking Kim and Seo? In front of their mortal enemy? _The audacity_.

Kim Minho looked amused by his father’s answer, so Hyunjin decides to keep his mouth shut even though he desperately wants to whine like a child. “Keep my mask though, as a token.”

Then, he smirks widely, looking satisfied as hell and proceeds to wink at Chan hyung.

Kim Minho then rips the paper he holds and—

 _He disappears within a flash_.

It was a beat before he hears Changbin made a noise of protest and anger.

“ _Now they can fucking teleport?!”_

\--

“I can’t believe you agreed so easily.” Hyunjin said.

Changbin was surprised at how forward the boy had been, and it was evident that he was not the only one. Jaebeom was eyeing his son silently, obviously stunned by how his Clan heir is now pacing in the room, tapping a _very suspiciously familiar_ fan against his hip restlessly as he voiced his opinion.

The fierceness that had only appeared in battle-field had stayed despite being in a non-formal meeting.

“We’ve been fighting for ages against the Kims, and now that we have the chance to overpower them, you want to _negotiate_? Kim Minho have killed many of our clansmen, and just because he agreed for you to seal off his magic doesn’t mean he’s any less dangerous.”

Changbin had to agree with Hyunjin at this. The day after the battle ended, and after Kim Minho felt the necessity to embarrass Changbin and Hyunjin, their respective Clan Head had gathered a meeting to discuss the requests of one Kim Minho.

The meeting was met with protests, but Hyunjin’s father had made up his mind, and so has Chan hyung. So begrudgingly, the Hwang elders agreed, while the Seo elders had been pretty complacent with the decision.

Now though, long after the meeting, the Clan heirs are vocally voicing their disdain without restraint. Or well, just one Clan Heir. Changbin would never in his life go against Chan’s decision, since his brother is the wisest person he knows, albeit to self-sacrifcing, but aren’t they all?

Though despite that, he still agrees with whatever shit Hyunjin was currently spewing from his mouth. It felt too sudden. The God of Nature was asking to negotiate? When The Hwang finally have man power over them?

“He would’ve hurt a lot of people until we listened, son. I know the timing seemed suspicious—but don’t you think we’ve been fighting for too long?”

Jaebeom looked tired—and it really hadn’t occurred to him that the Clan Head is sick and tired of fighting. On the battle-field, Jaebeom looked like a very strong, prideful warrior, he shows no amount of fear and very good leadership and bravery, something Changbin got to admire even just on a few glimpses he gets from the elder during the battle.

But here, behind the safety of his compounds, he looked as average as any father with three kids would. The grace of the Clan Head is there, but so is the tiredness and wariness of a man who’s spent half of his life fighting a war that was passed onto him from his elders. A man who probably already lost so many people.

“You had him bound.” Hyunjin mutters.

And here was his son, finally gaining the confidence of a young Clan Heir, understanding the situation from a very young perspective, because of the—what, five years’ experience in battle-field? Changbin’s not quite sure how long Hyunjin’s been fighting, but it probably amounts to nothing compared to his father.

Sure, Hwang Jaebeom already has Minho on his knees, bound, and he could easily kill the clan head if he wanted—take him as a prisoner or whatever, but it still ends up as a win for the Hwang and Seo, instead of this odd ceasefire that might ends up with both of them having even grounds.

“They’ve allied with the Lees, and they’re strong. Who knows when they might strike back?” Changbin cuts in, but he’s not quite sure who is it that he’s defending.

War is exhilarating, and Changbin is glad he excels in it. But it _hurts_ to see his people get hurt.

“What are we even fighting for nowadays?” Chan cuts in, “I’ve discussed this before with Jaebeom hyung and our generals. During the negotiations, Kim Minho had agreed to be bound and stripped off his magic, and that the party that comes along with him will be treated the same.”

“He just proves he can break through Fathers’s binding chain!” Hyunjin said desperately.

“That was an error in my judgement.” Chan murmured, “But either way, we’ve spilt enough blood. Never once has the Kim offered peace before, always declining the Hwangs for negotiations. This is an opportunity we might need to take.”

“Chan is right. I don’t want to live just to see my people get hurt. I don’t want to see any of you hurt—or dying.” Jaebeom said tiredly, suddenly looking very, very old. “I’ve lost enough of my loved ones, and you’re all still young. I get that the war is affecting your minds—causing you to become more determined to win it, but that’s just a selfish thought of yours that won’t last very long.”

There is a fire in him that wishes for them to win—to trample over the Kims. There’s something in him that wants to beat the Kim senseless, make them bleed and hurt— but he tamps it down quickly. He’s a reasonable person even though he’s passionate and very emotional, and Jaebeom hyung was obviously wiser.

Chan hyung has made a decision along with Jaebeom, so Changbin must follow his leader.

“Keep your guards up, and that’s all I have to say. For now, let’s just go along with them, and if they turns out to be the evil bastards that they are, well…” Jaebeom stopped, before shaking his head with a sigh. “Now, this discussion has been going on for ages. If either of you two—“ He stares at Changbin and Hyunjin, “—still have an issue with the decision Chan and I and the rest of the council have made, then perhaps you should present a more reasonable argument as well as a resolution with better outcome, _then_ I might listen.” He said.

“Well said, sir.” Chan nods.

“Now, please excuse me, I must retire.”

With that he left.

Hyunjin shoots him a defeated look because there was no way the two of them will be able to create a better solution for this problem, before he followed his father outside, leaving Changbin alone with his older brother.

“I thought you wanted war.” Changbin stated.

“I don’t, Bin, I despise war.” Chan said, which was given since he lost his mother in a war with a neighboring small Clan. “I want peace between Hwang and Seo, and if by doing so might involve us in another war then so be it.” He murmured. “I hate spilling blood, and I always thought that war had been unavoidable, specially remembering the history between the Hwang and Kim.”

“Hyung…”

Chan sighed, “I know there is still personal animosity between us and the Kim, concerning the odd threats, and not once has it disappeared from my mind. It’s obvious enough it was the Kim’s doing, judging from the mask and the fact that their crest is the wisteria.”

“Of course it’s them.” Changbin agrees, “And I do not forget either.”

“Then you must also remember how Unmyeong hovers unsurely around us. We’re not sure what they want from us—or about Unmei.”

Changbin shuts his eyes in response of the beginning of a headache coming right up each time they discussed this. How his brother managed to keep his hair and curls intact was beyond him, if he had been Clan Head, Changbin would probably be bald after a month.

He thinks of the two Imperial Kingdom surrounding them. Geographically speaking, they are closer to Unmyeong who had been quiet most of the times, sometimes sending job requests to them for protection and others, while a year ago Unmei had asked them to assassinate Hwang Jaebeom.

And Unmei laid far beyond the Seo Lands. The closest Clan they could’ve reached would be the Kim, but it would be understandable if they hadn’t want to deal with the Kim. Then again, everyone knows of the war going on between the Hwang and Kim.

What a mess.

And next about Jisung, who had been one of those people that had been somewhat abducted by the Kim. They found him just outside, in the borders of their lands, sprawled on the ground wearing a mask and a necklace of purple flowers.

_“Wisteria,” Lady Han had murmured as she picks the flower—before destroying it in the fire place. “It repels demons they say, I think, it’s a load of bullshit.”_

Jisung didn’t remember what had happened, all he remember was a disgusting, putrid wretched smell but that was it. Then when they agree for ceasefire with Hwang, under the impression that had been attacked by the same person, the Kims, they figured it happened to Jeongin too.

“Maybe this time—we can get an explanation as to why.”

Not all of those people had survived. Some was found being heavily mauled, and deformed, as if they got attacked by a beast or boiled by hot water.

“I’ll be honest, brother dear, it all boils down to the fact I do not want to see you or Jisung hurt.” Chan said plainly. His warm hazel eyes found Changbin’s, equally same in color, but with surprise. “When I became Clan Head, I only agree after the council approve of my request.”

_My number one priority will always be my brothers, and nothing else. What comes after that, is the Seo Clan. And it will stay that way, even if I become Clan Head._

Chan’s voice, all those years ago still rang clear as a day each time Changbin recalls the memory, during the coronation. That had surprised both him and Jisung out of their stupor as they kneeled behind their brother. The elders agreed to the request and Chan became Clan Head.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt, not you, not Jisung, not the others. Our brother has enough on his hands with those people in the medical, our people and Jaebeom hyung’s, and you’ve been doing so well in the battle-field.” He says with a small yet proud smile, and suddenly Changbin wants to bawl his eyes out.

“Hyung, I—“

“Honestly, even Jaebeom hyung is surprised with these strategies you come up with, and I know you fought well against the White Wolf, Hyunjin’s told me so.” He smiled. “My brothers are always making me proud.”

“Hyung—I… It’s still not enough.” He mumbles, leaning forward until his forehead hits Chan’s chest, and the elders holds him in a loose embrace.

He knows his brother is smiling sadly as he rubs his back, “Yet. The Kim had years of experience in war, and you’re not that well acquainted with their fighting style.”

Changbin pursed his lips, thinking back on the first day of the battle, where Kim fucking Seungmin flooded them. The fear had gripped his heart so badly, and he feels reluctant for letting his brother go. He gets it, Chan must;ve been so scared for him too, if Changbin himself kept glancing into the woods, hoping to see a glimpse of his brother _still alive and fighting_.

He’s well aware that he is stronger than Chan, so it felt like it was his duty to protect his siblings, despite one of said sibling is the Clan Head.

“We had the upper hand though, earlier, right?” He asked tentatively.

“For a second yeah…” Chan murmurs.

“We could’ve taken it.” He mumbled, lifting his head up. “His death would’ve ended the war.”

Chan smiles painfully, “It would’ve ended up in more deaths.”

“The White Wolf was passed out.” He mumbles, “I do agree with you hyung, even though I have a high amount of suspicion and anger towards the Kim.”

“Reasonable.”

“But still—we could’ve just ended it right there. Earlier.” Changin knows an opportunity when he sees one, and Chan knows that too.

He was by no means violent, despite enjoying creating strategies and to some degree, enjoys a good fight. But he treasure his family and clansmen more, a trait taught by his father to him and his brothers, earning him a very protective side. They could’ve ended the war by incapacitating Minho then and there.

“If we hurt Minho—who knows that Seungmin might do when he wakes up. They might’ve lost, but I wouldn’t say we won, not when one of them can bring a tsunami upon us.”

“Then hold his brother hostage.” He mumbled.

Chan sends him an amused smile, “What would you do if someone holds Jisung as a hostage?” He asked tentatively.

Changbin pouts, clearly knowing what Chan was pointing at. “I’d go…” _crazy. Feral. Berserk_. Whatever it was, but he’d do anything to get his brothers back and safe with him. He huffs instead.

“Well now, picture that and imagine if you have Minho’s powers.”

Changbin would, without a doubt, flatten the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyeeee i just realize i have no exams 2moro so i squeezed in an update
> 
> ANYWAYSS glad you read it until this poiiint! hope you're all safe, healthy and saneee!!! all the best wishes love you all<3


	6. watch your weight, watch your words too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sadly, now I feel like killing the Clan head.”
> 
> Felix humors him, “Which one?”
> 
> “Whichever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because tomorrow is saturday so.... asddjfafjslf

Seungmin groaned slowly as Minho pressed the back of his head tentatively. It was badly bruised, and Felix can see how Minho’s finger shake as he holds his palm over it, trying to mend the disturbed magic flow and the bruised flesh.

Felix was honestly surprised to find his younger cousin unconscious when they had come back, but he’s more surprised with the fact that Minho didn’t destroyed the whole field and staked the whole Hwang and Seo. So, his older cousin must be _very_ invested in the idea of peace.

Or perhaps he did something that directly caused his brother’s injury.

Felix didn’t say much, he just scoots closer, tentative, and he slowly moves Minho’s palm away, and continued healing Seungmin, because if Seungmin and Felix was good at healing, Minho was _shit_.

He has too much magic that he’d risk disturbing Seungmin’s body more instead of fixing him.

It was a neat trick from the Seo Clan. A quick hit on a vital part of your body, and then it disrupts your magical flow. Sure, it’s there, but you’ll probably fuck up if you try to use it, if you’re still able to use it at all. Felix trusts that his younger cousin can figure something out as soon as he finishes the basic treatments to it.

Minho scoots away, laying back on his cats, before Bambam reported back to them, telling him of the injured and others. Minho quickly waved him away, telling them to rest and eat, and they can have the council meeting the next day. Felix gave him a pointed look and the elder told him everything that had happened.

His dumb, dumb, self-sacrificing cousin. Felix was tempted to yell on top of his lungs just annoy the shit out of the elder. _Just because you’re clan head, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to very nearly scare your family members into death! Literally!_

“Well now you can negotiate.” Felix said with disdain. “Congratulations, though I do have a lot of complaints.”

“Sadly, now I feel like killing the Clan head.”

Felix humors him, “Which one?”

“Whichever.”

Felix snorts “And whose fault is that?”

“Definitely not mine.” Minho pouts.

 _Ridiculous_ , he thinks as he shifted and Seungmin made a pitiful noise, causing Minho to shift restlessly from where he was seated, cracking his knuckles. Doongie scooted over to lay on Minho’s chest, trapping the man under him who groaned in annoyance.

“Smart cat.” Felix grinned.

Minho wrinkled his nose in annoyance but said nothing else. Felix focused on his younger cousin instead. He thinks of how protective Minho had been, a trait he always _fail_ to hide, much to the amusement of Felix and his mother.

_“Did you know what happened to the stone that made you trip, Yongbokkie?”_

_“What Mama?” five year old Felix sniffles as he eyed his bruised knee._

_Lee Sunmi smiled softly at her son, running her fingers through his hair, “Your beloved older cousin grew a tree on it. Now, you have a very well-nourished fully grown lemon tree, courtesy of Minho hyung!”_

Felix snorts at the memory, it’s funny how Minho also _imprinted_ on him, despite Felix having his family intact. Mother had found it amusing, even though at times it was overbearing, but it’s a nice feeling to know that your cousin has become somewhat of an older brother to him. Slowly, Felix lifts his hand away from Seungmin who started to shift.

“Feeling better?” He asked tentatively.

“It felt like I got hit by a goddamn tsunami.” Seungmin groaned lamely, lifting his head only to fall back on the tatami, sprawled sideways. His eyebrows were scrunched up adorably as he probably tries to figure out what the hell happened to him. Always the researcher.

“Got a taste of your own medicine then?” Minho inputs, teasing, but relief was palpable in his face.

Seungmin didn’t reply, and just stays on the ground, the weird frowny face was still in place and it was obvious he’s self-diagnosing, before he finally relaxes—probably figured something out. Then, he glares at his brother.

“Don’t snark me—whose fault is this?”

“ _You_ , for letting your guard down?”

“Mine?!”

“You’re the sensor and the fastest person I know!” Minho countered.

“Well I’m not the reckless, dumbass who decides to keep some secret plan. I should freeze your blood for that.” He said acidly, and for a moment Felix really thinks that his younger cousin will freeze the shit out of Minho hyung, “You could’ve told us first. I can feel Felix preparing his blizzard arrow to flatten the battlegrounds.”

Minho glanced up at Felix, who grins sheepishly. Minnie was right, he already pulled out his bow, holding wind in his hand as he was planning to call a blizzard forward. “I wasn’t going to let any of you die.”

“That’s touching, _Yongbokkie_! I always knew you like me best!”

Seungmin snarls at his brother’s cheery voice, “Stupid hyung!”

“Agreed, stupid hyung.” Felix said solemnly.

“Sapling, I’m your clan head.”

“No, you’re _my_ god-damned stupid hyung with _tree-cells_ instead of brain-cells.” Seungmin stresses from where he was still sprawled.

“Help me a bit, princess sunshine?” Minho pleads to Felix.

He snorts, “Do I look like I want to freeze my ass off when I sleep?”

Minho groans in despair dramatically, sounding like a tired older brother than a tired _clan-head_. “Fine, _stupid hyung_ , planning ahead without telling his prickly baby brother and sunshine cousin just because he loves his family and clansmen so much.” Minho sighs. “What now?”

“You have to promise to both of us not to pull that kind of shit again.”

“You’re cussing now, Minnie?”

“It’s a well-earned cuss, especially when Minnie’s hyung is a dumb dick.” Felix grins, causing Minho to stare at him in a very scandalized expression. Yeah, he’s not one to cuss excessively, but this is a well deserved cuss. Felix smirks, “Well?”

“Fine! No more planning ahead on my own, cross my hearts, now, Doongie baby, get off me.” He mutters, shoving the panther off him, sitting up to stare at his Felix and his own brother. “So what’s the plan now?”

“Now we negotiate. We tell them the real problem that has been bothering—the reason we infiltrate other Clan compounds, and tell them the beginning of the war between our clans, and the fact Unmei keeps pressuring us for no clear reasons.” Seungmin said.

“You’re accompanying me, right?” Minho asked tentatively, clearly needing his brother’s comfort, his confidant, no matter how much they bicker.

Felix glance down at Seungmin who gave him a look that clearly say, ‘ _Can you believe this guy?_ ’ Felix huffs a laugh quietly.

“Of course, after all I’ve been the one keeping you alive all these years. Now be a useful hyung and get me a tea.”

Minho wrinkled his brow in annoyance and he looked like he was about to argue his way out, glancing at Felix. He begins to smile brightly and widening his eyes, looking like he’s about to plead. The look is adorable, but it’s not like Felix is a person who is easily swayed by _just_ looks.

“I’m a prince.” He deadpans.

“But I’m his Clan Head.”

Seungmin snorts, “Exactly. Now get moving.”

Minho let out an indignant squawk, before letting out a long, dramatic sigh as he stands up. When Felix looked at the elder, he looked way too fond for someone who sounds so annoyed. “Bossy.”

His cousins were both so god-damned ridiculous, but he won’t have it any other way.

\--

Jeongin sucks at sparring, one thing he never fully get ahold on. At a far distance fight, he’s bad. Jeongin cannot shoot spears and arrows precisely, and within close combats he suddenly forgets how to use his limbs. So, in general, he’s bad at using any weapons, since the risks of him stabbing himself is higher than stabbing his enemy.

His bloodline limit, thus, is a savior for him.

He managed to manifest the bloodline magic using his flute, a gift from his mother. Jeongin played melodies, creates song that will hypnotize people, make them see illusions, a type of magic he developed himself, and it had helped him greatly. Not even his father and brother can do the same trick as him.

Where his brother his lacking, there’s where Jeongin’s thriving. And it works the other way around, and he’s fine with that. He hates battles, and Jeongin will always choose peace and negotiations above everything.

And that’s probably how he ended up sparring with Hyunjin hyung.

He’s not quite sure what started the argument, but then Hyunjin was already yelling out his perspectives while Jeongin rolled his eyes on how shallow his brother’s argument had been. Yeji had quickly removed herself because she knows which brother is going to win and unfortunately she’s not rooting for the winning brother. Jeongin can read his siblings like a book, and Yeji is definitely siding with the losing brother.

Who is Hyunjin.

Jeongin has no problem having peace negotiations with the Kim—despite him being a somewhat victim of a failed kidnapping attempt. He’s not quite sure about the motives, and he’s not one to let his emotions guide him, a quality that he got from his mother, one that escapes his siblings.

So now here he is, getting his ass beat by his older brother because Jeongin had _demolished_ him with his arguments.

His hyung was fast and light on his feet, crouching down and sweeping Jeongin’s leg, causing him to fall sideways with a cry, and he quickly stands again, putting his fist in front of him. Hyunjin was shifting on his stance, rolling his shoulders in agitation but he was smiling wildly, hair tied up in a loose bun.

With a cry, Jeongin advanced forward, punches forward at his brother’s stupidly smiling face. Hyunjin blocks him easily and angles his body down, aiming for his stomach and ribs.

“Jeonginnie, lower your stance!” Changbin hyung hollered from the side.

Too late—his brother elbowed his sternum and Jeongin feels the breath leave his body as he stays on his foot, still in a defensive stance. He blinks in surprise as he manage to hold his ground.

“Come on, beat the shit out of the man who cancelled our marriage!” Jisung added, which caused Hyunjin to groan in annoyance

“It was a mutual agreement, what hell Jisung!”

Jeongin lunged forward while his hyung was distracted, picking up a random katana, swinging it at his brother. He didn’t bother to unsheathe it, too determined to catch his brother off guard and finally win.

For a moment, Hyunjin looked stunned before he gather his bearings. His hand stretches out as he blocked the weapon, flipping it with so much force it flew out of Jeongin’s grasp. He steps forward hits Jeongin quickly, in his shoulder, chest and thigh, and he grasps Jeongin arm, twisting it and causing him to turn around.

Hyunjin pushes behind his knee, and caused Jeongin to crouch down. Behind him, he can hear his brother laughing in satisfaction.

“Damn it…” He mutters.

Hyunjin pushed him down and sits on his back, patting his head with a soft smile. “Now, Innie, that’s smart of you to attack while I was distracted, but you have to act faster.”

Jeongin shifts on the ground and topples his brother off his back, causing the elder to squawk in surprise.

“ _Who’s surprised now_?!” Jeongin cackled as he tackled his brother, and they end up brawling messily.

It lasted for a few minutes, with Jisung and Changbin hollering on the sides, cheering for Jeongin and not his brother. In the end, Hyunjin over powered him again, grinning above him happily while Jeongin pouts.

“You really are a competitive person, huh.” Changbin comments in amusement.

“I hate losing.” Hyunjin said easily, and yeah, Jeongin knows that very well. Perhaps it has something to do with how his father raised him as a clan heir. Or how his brother always lose against the White Wolf.

Jeongin ignored his brother sharing commentaries with Changbin and Jisung hyung, in favors of picking up the katana he used earlier. It seemed so different with the blade the Hwang Use. He unsheathes it and to his surprise it looked like it was made from Nichirin metal.

Though, there are some oddities on the blade. The steel was black, as if it had been burnt, but it was not rusted, just—fully black. The hilt of it was an array color of blue. He notes that there is a fully blooming purple flower.

 _Wisteria_ , his mind supplies. How odd that the flower didn’t wither and die.

“You should put that down, lest you want to get cursed.”

Jeongin blinks, “What?”

“That’s the white wolf’s sword.” Jisung explained, eyeing the sword with disdain.

Jeongin eyed the katana again. It was elegant—slim and strong, not sturdy and big, unlike Hyunjin’s own twin dao blade. He doesn’t see much of the White Wolf, but from Yeji’s stories, it seemed like a fitting weapon for the Kim.

“Maybe I should keep it.” He decided. It’s light, almost as light as his flute, though Jeongin doubts he’ll ever get the hang of it.

Jisung regards him an amused look while Changbin and Hyunjn stares at him in horror, “No! You might get cursed!” Changbin yelled, which is ridiculous and Jeongin had to blink to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“Just—give it to me, you shouldn’t keep it.” Hyunjin murmured.

“What, and have the clan heir cursed? Hyung, I don’t want to be clan heir.” He complains playfully.

His hyung’s eyebrow twitched, “It’s fine, just—hand it over Innie. It’s probably fine.”

“You just refute your own argument!” He grinned, and for a moment he thought his brother might lit him on fire in annoyance.

“Just—give me!” He stomps his feet like a god-damned child and Jeongin can barely hold himself from laughing loudly. Honestly, sometimes he feels like he’s older than his hyung. Hyunjin advanced forward trying to grab the weapon and Jeongin wonders why his brother is just so, so obsessed.

Jisung whistled loudly, “What’s with this sibling rivalry, you’re already carrying the demon’s fan, do you really want ot take away the katana from Innie?”

Hyunjin freeze and turns around to glare at Jisung, he said nothing, and that was telling enough.

“Really, Hyunjin?” Changbin hyung groaned. “We agreed it might be cursed!”

Jeongin snorts, “And you were just yelling about how you don’t want peace negotiations, and yet you carry his fan around like it was a courting gift. Now you want his katana? Hyung what?”

His brother was redder than the clothes Yeji loves to wear, and it was hilarious. He shifts his gaze from Jeongin to Jisung guiltily, and he completely avoids Changbin’s disbeliefing stare. Hilarious.

“I didn’t mean too! I just—Jisung you _little shit_!” And they begin to chase each other around the training grounds. It didn’t seem like it will end soon, so Jeongin sighed and place the katana back on the weapon stands, sitting himself beside Changbin. “Wait! Aren’t you carrying Kim fucking Minho’s mask?!”

“What—N—no! Wh—what are you saying?!” Jisung yelled back, stuttering and sounding unsure, before he jumps Hyunjin and they begin to brawl again. “Fine! It was a gift from Binnie hyung ass hole!” He yelled randomly.

“Ha! So you admit to it?!”

“Shut up! Prepare to die, Hwang!”

Jeongin sighed as he can feel a headache coming up. Slowly, he puts down the katana. He knows it’s not cursed—he activated his bloodline magic and scans the katana, but still, better safe than sorry. Quietly, he sits down beside a tired looking Changbin.

“I am glad the engagement is cancelled.” Jeongin mutters.

“I feel you Innie. The headache would’ve been too much.” Changbin hyung agreed.

“Are you going to the negotiation?” He blurts.

The Clan heir mulls his answer, “Well—yes.” Okay, perhaps, Changbin didn’t mull it at all.

“So, you agree to it?” He asked tentatively. As much as he tried to befriend the elder, Changbin hyung is still somewhat of an enigma to him.

“Well—it’s been decided, haven’t it? We’ve weighed each options, the loss and the gains if we had agreed or decline, and the results are clear. And besides—it’s a negotiation, what happens after is not yet decided. My personal opinion doesn’t matter above the general consensus.”

Well said, Jeongin thinks.

“But my hyung seemed to think his opinion does. Surely, he didn’t get some form of concussion during one of the battles, right hyung?” He said tiredly.

Changbin huffs a laugh as he watched Hyunjin and Jisung tussling on the ground, “We’ll he’s been in the battle with the Kim far longer than I had been. Though, not long enough to understand how taxing the battle is and will be, if it continues on.”

That is true.

Father had always been open when he talks of the woes of being Clan Head with his children. But how he really feels, deep down, as an aged warrior, was something he never talk about with anyone. But Jeongin knows his father well, and he can see it in his every move.

His father is tired.

And his father knows that there is still a bright future for his children. A bright future containing peace.

Something he never got a chance.

\--

Jisung _and_ Jeongin didn’t _mean_ to sneak away from the Hwang Compounds. _Okaaay_ , that was some sort of a lie, he _did_ planned to escape but he didn’t mean to _succeed_. Between his luck and Jeongin’s clumsy self, it was a wonder how they managed to escape the guard.

Jaebeom must’ve had some kind of sixth sense because before he leaves along with the others, he spares one glance at both Jisung and Jeongin, and proceeds to ask his daughter to watch over them. Said daughter must’ve had sixth sense too, because she looked at them with so much disdain and so much attention, following their every movements quietly.

It was smart to distract Yeji by telling her that Kkami was left alone and that the dog needed attention, causing Jeongin’s sister to run towards the mutt happily. Then, without Yeji’s watchful eyes, they both sneaked outside, dressed in dark green as if they were travelling merchants instead of the children of powerful clans.

Jeongin has his flute, and Jisung has Kim Minho’s mask in his hand, a gift from Changbin—or a mockery of it. At least he can parade around as Kim Minho if it really comes to it.

“We’re in this together.” Jisung said, gripping Jeongin’s hands as they walked through the woods. It has been about two hours since they left the compound, so they’re getting pretty close to the battle ground.

“I feel so… powerful.”

Jisung grins at the younger, “That’s what happens when you break the rules!” Jeongin grinned wider, and he hopes Hyunjin won’t flay him for influencing his younger brother in such a bad way. Then again, Jeongin had voluntarily agreed. The only thing he disagreed on was Jisung’s plan to pretend to be Kim Minho. Too bad he never knew how good his acting skill is!

“Just because we’re shit at fighting, doesn’t mean we can’t go on negotiations. We’re the victims, god damn it! If I was there, I would’ve bullied puny Kim Minho and his stupid brother into peace! Ha, how great do they think they are?!”

“Clearly greater than someone who plans on wearing a mask and hopes to be known as someone else.”

“What is this betrayal?! I am eloquent as ever, and I have no doubt I can pretend to be Kim fucking Minho!”

“Hyung you don’t have a mouth filter.”

“Says you!”

“Exactly.”

He stops arguing with Jeongin since it was obviously futile, the younger always has an upper hand, unlike Hyunjin who was in the same level of dumbassery with Jisung. Bantering with him had been pointless and fun—unless he lost. Only yesterday he watched Jeongin demolished Hyunjin in an argument.

He shudders at the thought.

“What do you think will happen if they knew hyung? I mean—we’re just going to stay outside and listen and keep out of trouble right?” Jeongin asked, before frowning, “But my father and Jinnie hyung are sensors.”

 _Fuck_.

“Changbin will kill me…” He mutters to himself as he zooms past the trees, focusing the magic on his feet.

“Same—my dad, he’ll tie me to the pole in the middle of the compound.”

“Just whip out your flute and serenade them to sleep.” He counters, which was replied by a deadpanned look by the younger. “Alright fine, let’s just pray to the Gods and Goddesses!”

Chan hyung might forgive him, because Chan is _Chan_ , an angel who will probably give him a punishment and tell his mother about it, but Changbin might chain him to a fucking tree or seal him in a cave until peace is established.

They finally see a clearing, a house in the middle of it and Jisung grabbed Jeongin by the neck—pulling both of them down on the ground.

“There! Bin hyung said the savage beast will build a house to negotiate!” He whispers at the other.

They both hide in the bushes near the clearing, eyeing the big wooden house that was clearly built using Kim Minho’s magic with a very peculiar affinity. Beautiful, jisung thought, eyeing the sturdy woods that created the house. It’ll last for ages.

“So… should we just get inside?” Jeongin whispered.

“Well… I haven’t decided on that yet.”

“Hyung…” Jeongin mutters warningly.

“Well—I never really thought we’d succeed this far!” Jisung huffs.

“I thought you were an optimist!”

“I’m a realist with high expectations! There’s a difference, Innie!”

The younger scowls, “ _To-may-to, to-mah-to_.”

“Ugh! If they see us they will kill us—oh my fucking god, should we go back?”

“No, we’ve gone this far!” Jeongin muttered, “Let’s just—approach it and listen.”

“ _Why don’t you just go inside?_ ”

Jisung screeched, clamping his mouth shut while Jeongin fell over the bushes, clearly surprised by their new friend. Jisung reeched to his pocked to pull out a dagger, given to him by Changbin hyung and put it before of him, jumping in front of a sprawled Jeongin.

The man—boy, who stood in front of him was dressed in a loose blue Yukata, staring at them with obvious amusement in their eyes. His hair was pitch black against his fair skin. Jisung would’ve said the boy was attractive, but he looked like he hasn’t slept for days and he has a gigantic bruise on the side of his neck.

“You’re wearing sandals.” He said instead, dumbly.

The boy tilts his head, flinching slightly, “Well—yes.”

“Are you from around here?” Jeongin pipes in questioningly, still on the ground but he was clutching his flute tightly. Jisung wonders if he should whip out his mask and parades as a certain Kim clan Head, but his gut feeling tells him it might get him killed instead, so stealthily he slips the mask into the folds of his shirt.

He shakes his head slowly, stormy eyes scanning them with such intensity that Jisung felt something crawled underneath his skin.

“Wait—you’re hurt, why are you hurt?” Jeongin blurts from behind him.

The boy looked surprised but shrugs, “I had a… disagreement with someone yesterday.”

Jisung would offer to heal the other but he was still staring at them curiously instead of saying anything else. It was odd, and he shares a glance with Jeongin. Cautious, stay cautios.

“Well, I’m sorry if I startled you—but I can’t help but eavesdrop, since you were whispering pretty loudly.” He started, looking unsure, before stopping completely.

Jisung quickly scrambles up, startling the boy and Innie who called his name. Whoever this kid is, he looks as harmless as a little pup and he needs an outside perspective. “Well what’s your opinion? Should we come inside?” He blurts, because if he and Innie can’t decide shit, then this poor stranger that has the luck to stumble upon them will.

Jeongin gave him a disbelieving look, “He won’t understand the context—“

Jisung’s not one with self control so he grabs the boy’s arm.

“Then he shall! Picture this, if your brother told you not to come to a meeting, and after detailing very intimately what he’ll do to you if you had gone and betray his request, would you still show up at said meeting since it is very detrimental for you?”

The boy pursed his lips and frowned, thinking of his answer.

“Wel… I would’ve convince him to let me come in the first place.”

“Fuck.” Jisung thought, letting go of the stranger, and wonders why he hadn’t bothered the shit out of his siblings to let him come. _Rookie mistake, Jisungie, very rookie mistake_.

“Well, come on, let’s just go then.” The boy said, walking forward into the clearing.

Jeongin’s breath hitched while Jisung choked on his own spit. “ _Is he fucking crazy_? Doesn’t he know what is happening in there?” Jeongin cried, before he lunged to follow the boy. “Yah! Hey, you’re going to get yourself killed!”

The boy turned to face them, flashing an amused. “Well, feel free to wait here in curiosity under the sweltering sun trying to gain information by straining your neck and ear. I, on the other hand, will go inside.”

 _Little shit_.

With a curse, Jisung quickly followed, dragging a baffled and gaping Jeongin along with him, falling in step with the mysterious boy with a too neutral face. He kept on walking on without a care, and Jisung’s losing his mind. What an infuriating guy, Jisung thinks.

“What if I say, we’re all going to die if we enter that house?”

The boy snorts, “Unlikely. You’re here—clearly, you’re involved with whatever’s in there or you have something to say.”

_Spot on._

But that doesn’t matter—the boy isn’t stopping and he can already picture his Changbin hyung maiming this tired looking boy for disrupting the meeting. And _why the fuck aren’t there guards around the perimeter?!_

“Do you want to _die_?” Jisung hissed, grabbing the boy’s arm.

“A lot of people do, actually.” He shrugs easily, walking towards the house without a care.

“I can see that!” Jisung cried back, glaring at the bruise.

“That’s so sad!” Jeongin cried sadly but still followed the boy.

He bickers again with Jeongin whether they should follow or not, until the boy sighed, stopping in front of them and in front of the door. _Holy shit—they’ve walked that far already????_

“Listen, I’m sure whatever you have to say might be important since both of you risk coming all the way here without knowing the terrain and clearly untrained.” He said, eyeing them from head to toe, “So I guess your brothers will forgive you for whatever will happen next.”

 _Smart_ , Jisung thinks, highly eloquent, but it was obvious this boy had _never_ met his Changbin hyung before.

And then, before he and Jeongin can say anything else, the boy opens the door.

\--

Chan heard a loud noise in front of the door, and he regrets lightly not fighting his argument to post a guard outside. But then again, the biggest threat is _Kim Minho_ and he’s currently inside the house, bound and sealed, and yet Chan knows that his magic can still break out of it.

It was obvious from Jaebeom’s extremely strained expression and his request for the generals to stay inside. The atmosphere was tense, and it didn’t help that Kim Minho came without his brother or any delegates. It should be a good thing, but it just proves that Kim Minho can handle all of them at once.

Changbin is buzzing with annoyance while Hyunjin is already red in the face, obviously riled just by seeing the Kim Clan Head’s mockingly calm face.

So when there was a ruckus outside, Kim Minho perked up quickly, while he himself shares a glance with Jaebeom, frowning. Then what happened next hadn’t prepared him at all, and Chan very nearly fell off his seat when he sees _Jisung and Jeongin_ stumbling inside the house along with a third unknown boy who looked like he’s in dire need of sleep.

“ _Hwang Jeongin_!” Jaebeom bellows.

Beside him, Changbin was already standing up, clearly intent on strangling his brother so Chan quickly grasp his arm, pulling him down to sit back again. He’ll deal with Jisung later. He loves his brother to the very bottom of his heart and how he could act so brashly was beyond him. Did Chan did something wrong when he helped raise his brothers?

Something must’ve shown on his face because Changbin’s struggling out of his grip.

“Jisung _what in the world_ —“

Chan observed how Jeongin whined, quick to blame Jisung who can only sputter, not denying any accusation and chose to glare at strange boy instead. And honestly, Chan knows the brains to this _i_ s his beloved youngest brother.

“I swear, none of you were supposed to find out!” Jisung said, raising his hand in defense.

Chan face-palmed. _Stupid baby brothers_.

“Stupid child!” Jaebeom chided, causing Jisung and Jeongin to shrink under his glare. In front of him, Minho was looking wholly amused by the show, once in a while his eyes flick at the strange boy before smirking in amusement again because of Jisung and Jeongin.

“I’m sorry father.” Jeongin whined, “It was my idea to distract Yeji, hyung you believe me right?”

“I—Innie… does it even matter?” Hyunjin blurts dumbly, looking redder than Kim Minho’s hair.

Jaebeom looked like his eyes are about to fall out while Hyunjin’s mouth is hanging open, flicking his eyes from Jeongin to Jisung and finally to the strange boy. Chan wants to scold him because now is really not the time to ogle some attractive random boy.

“But really, you weren’t supposed to find out about us at all!” Jisung said, looking at Chan and pleading on his knees, “You believe me right, Channie hyung?!”

He settles for a reprimanding look and loosen the grip on his second brother.

“ _Really, Jisung_?” Changbin growled.

Jisung stumbled backward in fear, “It was his fault! He dragged us inside!” He pointed at the boy.

He merely raised an eyebrow, but it was impactful enough for Jisung to avert his gaze in embarrassment. The rest of the generals that was clearly tense now sit more relaxed. Perhaps Jisung’s and Jeongin’s intrusion has some benefit to it. _Or_ perhaps they thought it had been the rest of the Kim delegates who were trying to pry inside, turns out it was just two stupid baby brother and one strange kid who had the worst luck to be dragged into this.

 _Though either way they should be alarmed_ , his mind reminded, Kim Minho can easily snap Jisung into half.

He glance at Younghyun who was torn between glaring at the two kids or crying in obvious distress, while Hyunjin was still too busy staring at the strange boy.

Jaebeom sighed, “Lord have mercy on these children. Either way, you’re here so…” he waved his arms.

“I swear, Uncle Jaebeom! It’s still his fault!” Jisung complained, pointing the boy.

This time, it was Minho who speaks up, “And why would you accuse my brother of something you were clearly intent on doing?”

Chan’s brain short circuited.

 _Brother_.

Which means…

Changbin ripped his arms from his iron grip and lunged from his seat, faster than ever and Chan couldn’t stop him, Hyunjin did the same thing—he made a loud noise before he stumbled over towards _Kim Seungmin_ —

Who raised his arms?

 _He’s surrendering_ , his brain supplied.

“I mean no harm. I stumbled upon your siblings hiding in the woods and believe me when I tell you I have no idea who they are.” He said evenly.

“But you were smart enough to drag them here.” Hyunjin growled, glaring at the other with so much intensity.

The Kim raised an eyebrow, sneering lightly, “Well of course. It was easy to connect the dots when you have a functioning brain, and besides, they wanted to come in.”

“He’s right hyung we do.” Jeongin mumbles quickly.

That’s not convincing enough since Hyunjin nearly lunged forward to deck the Kim until Changbin grabs his arm to keep him still. There was a quiet stare down between the Hwang heir and the younger Kim. Chan gathered his magic in his palm, prepared to step in if Hyunjin decides to set the place on fire or if the young Kim decides to flood them, but then the latter sighed and averts his eyes towards Jaebeom.

“I’ll seal my magic off.” He said easily, addressing the Hwang Clan head before shifting his gaze at his brother.

Chan chanced a quick glance at Kim Minho, who has his teeth bared, glaring shamelessly at Hyunjin and Changbin, the runes that sealed off his magic was glowing urgently, he is aware of how close the Clan Head is to snapping Hyunjin’s and Changbin’s neck. Jaebeom seemed to notice this too because he coughed loudly.

“Very well. Son, Changbin, you can calm down. Chan, will you do the honors.”

“I’ll do it.” Hyunjin said instead, “I mean, I’ve been facing him for years. Pretty sure I can handle him.” He glares.

Kim Seungmin smiles politely, “Can you?”

Chan can see the moment Hyunjin restraints himself from throttling the other, it was clear by how his veins were visible in his fist. But then he kept his mouth shut, glaring at the other as he placed his fingers on Kim Seungmin’s wrist to place the seals.

“You don’t have any weapons?” Younghyun asked suspiciously, eyeing him from head to toe. A valid question, since they had to confiscate Minho’s endless supply of dagger and his infamous whip.

Seungmin tilts his head. “Brother said the only weapon needed in a negotiation is wit.” He said easily without any heat, before he eyed Hyunjin in a somewhat glare, “But no, it disappeared during the last battle. _Wonder why_.”

From where he was standing, Chan can see how Hyunjin’s ear turned red in embarrassment, avoiding Seungmin’s stormy gaze. Quickly, Hyunjin placed the seals—binding Seungmin’s magic to his so that he can be alerted if the other was trying to use his magic. When he was finished, there were runes circling Seungmin’s wrist.

“I’ll give your stupid weapons later.” Hyunjin muttered, moving away to sit beside his father, across Chan. Tentatively, Jisung and Jeongin moved away from the Kim siblings, Jisung seated himself beside Changbin who immediately glare at him, whil Jeongin sits next to Hyunjin.

Minho and Jaebeom was staring at each other from across the table, and it was… intense.

“I’m sorry I am late.” Seungmin cuts in, breaking the silent. “I fell over.”

Beside him, his brother snorts at his statement, causing the younger to glare at him. It was odd, seeing Minho so mundane, so human, so unlike the fierce warrior in the battlefield, surrounded by three wild cats and holding a whip, with nature at his will.

“You fell over.” Changbin presses, sounding unimpressed.

Seungmin gave him a piercing look, “I have to give it to your brother for delivering such a strong hit filled with one of your bloodline magic.”

Chan cringed—it’s a wonder Seungmin can walk now. Only then he noticed the dark bruise on the younger’s neck.

“I can fix that.” Chan said in his most hospitable voice.

“You can do that later.” Minho cuts in, “I am certain there is a lot to discuss and you know how Kim always have a time schedule.”

So the negotiations began. Chan, despite siding with the Hwang, decided to be the mediator, agreed by the both of the Clan Head since it was obvious that he is the most rational one at the moment—if not every moment. He begins easily, before beckoning Jaebeom hyung to start his side of things.

The situation was tense once again, even if there were only two Kim, surrounded by the strongest of the Hwang and Seo. Chan glanced at Jeongin and Jisung and prayed to the Gods that they are smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

“We’ve been fighting for so long and you have killed so many of our people—leaving us to suffer in poverty. Many of our people died because of sickness, food is scarce and…” Jaebeom takes a deep breath. “You kidnapped our children.”

Minho tilts his head, while Seungmin didn’t budge, choosing to stare at the runes on his wrist instead.

“Kidnap your children?” The Kim Clan Head repeats.

“We found them outside our compound—laid on the ground, wearing a wreath of wisterias and a mask—the one you wear during battles.” Hyunjin cuts in, staring directily at Seungmin who lift his head in surprise at the information. “And Wisteria is clearly your symbol.”

 _They do know something_ , Chan thought quietly. He glance at Changbin who was quietly observing, and Jisung who was buzzing with curiosity.

“We found half of them dead—the head always severed, and some alive too. My brother included.” Hyunjin hissed, glancing at Jeongin who nods minutely, looking disappointed each time his eyes landed on Seungmin.

“It happened to me too.” Jisung piped in, “That’s the important thing I want to bring forward here.” He added, glancing at all of them. “I feel like Jeongin and I needed to know the truth. I was wearing that mask—like yours,” His brother pulled out something, a mask, Minho’s mask.

“That’s mine.” The owner stated.

Jisung turned a few shade darker as the green eyes pierced him in a _thankfully_ curios manner. Chan will lose his mind if Jisung decides to grow an interest for the Kim Clan Head. Not right now, he thinks, twnty years from now and Jisung can marry whoever he wants.

“Yeah—you left it on the battle-field, my hyung, uhh, he brought it back for me. As a souvenir.” Kim Minho’s grin widened and Chan can feel Changbin shaking in annoyance, “Well, um, it looked exactly like this, with these weird marks, only it’s white and it fully covers your face.” He said.

“Like the one your brother would wear.” Changbin pointed out, glaring.

“Right.” He stated, before smiling briefly at the Seo, “Thank you for the explanation. Thank you for keeping the mask though.” He drawls indecently. Yes, it was indicent.

Jisung, his baby brother, adorable, dumb baby squirrel smiles back, “My pleasure.”

That caused the clan head to barks out a laugh while his brother scowls at Jisung. “Keep the mask, youngest Seo, it’s a gift for you, and believe me when I say it is with good intention, this mask or the one you have received before.” He says easily with a wink.

“Such honorable gift, from the Clan head himself.” Jisung squeaks.

“Well—“

“It is.” Seungmin cuts in, glaring at his own brother.

Chan is glad for the intrusion. He doesn’t think he can see the conversation between Clan Head Kim and his brother anylonger without getting an aneurysm or something. Jaebeom looked like he’s swallowing his own tongue and the others aren’t fairing any better. “We should continue on the discussion.” The White wolf adds.

The elder Kim coughs, before gathering his bearings. “Well, is that it?” Minho drawls back, “If you’re done, I’ll give you all the answers.”

Jaebeom nods easily, “I won’t promise you anything after your confession, despite the fact you just somewhat befriend and gifted young Jisung as a gesture of goodwill—“, Chan can hear Changbin choking on his own spit, “We might still end up _hanging_ you.”

Seungmin bristled beside Minho, obviously enraged by the idea of his brother being murdered and Chan can see Hyunjin tensing, before the Hwang Clan heir slammed his fist on top of the table, causing Seungmin to lean back at his seat and glare at his sealer.

“I just want you to listen, and whatever you decide to do to me—leave my clan and my brother out of it. They were all just acting under my words.” Minho said evenly.

Seungmin looked like was chewing on leather.

It was quiet, before Jaebeom leaned back on his seat, “Your brother have killed a lot of my men, too, Minho.” He said, but Chan know Jaebeom just wants to see how much Minho was willing to risk for his brother. A quality of him that made the Clan Head so awfully humane and mundane.

“I’m the Clan Head, my death would be impactful enough.” Minho reminds them easily, before he smirks widely which spells _trouble_ , “What use will my nerd of a brother to you, dead? Have him marry your son or something.”

Chan raised his sleeve to hide a wide grin while Jaebeom choked on his own spit.

The Hwang heir yelled out in protest indignantly, pointing his finger at Minho as he continued to yell. “Why would you say such nonsense, Kim Minho! There is no way in hell, even if the _Gods and Goddesses_ themselves tell me to I will never—“ his eyes flicked to Kim Seungmin before Hyunjin blushed, “ _No_!” He yells with such finality and without any finesse.

“I’d slit my own throat before you can even marry me.” Seungmin hissed back, before he glares at his brother.

Chan can see that Hyunjin is still red in the face, either from blush or anger, while beside him, Jeongin looked wholly entertained. He heard his own pair of brothers snickers at the events.

Jaebeom coughed, drawing the attention back to him. He looked less tense, but there is still a tight line in his eyes. He offered a small non-hostile smile to Kim Minho. “Fine then. A suggestion I might actually entertain if it really comes to it. Now, your turn Kim Minho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i was half sleep deprived lmao  
> but then again i hope you all enjoyeeed thisss!!!!! >,<  
> it's amazing if you reached this point, really  
> sorry for mistakes i'll fix it lateeer thank you for tolerating my wild wild mind :3
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy and stay amazing! stream all in and cypher akskskas


	7. they'll come at you with their teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Hwang elders yelled loudly in protest, “Ha! So you admit yo your misdeeds you dishonorable demon—“
> 
> “Do not accuse me, or my brother, with such name when you don’t even believe in the existence of demons, and trust me, when you see one you would’ve hoped you had died by my sword instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah this was hard to write aksfkjsfkl  
> so... welcome to history class with 2min

“Should I start from the beginning?” Minho asked his brother who looked like he wants to kill someone. Probably Minho. Or the Hwang heir. What is it with them and glaring at each other? Minho’s not quite sure if it was hatred or… something else.

His brother side eyes him nastily as if he just read his thought. “It doesn’t matter where you start, as long as you get to finish it.”

Little shit. _His_ little shit.

Minho takes a deep breath and begins to regret not dragging Felix into the negotiations. Though, he can’t wholly blame Seungmin for being difficult at the moment, since it’s mostly Minho’s fault, but it’s not like he’s going to admit it.

“Well then—I’ll let Clan Head Hwang decide it.” He decides, turning around to face Hwang Jaebeom. “What would you like to hear first, Hwang Jaebeom?”

He looks directly in Jaebeom’s eye. A task he found somewhat difficult, because Minho had spent _years_ learning to look at either Hwang Jaebeom’s forehead, or the space behind him. But he tried to hold the elder’s gaze despite how much fear it gives him.

Sure, he’s well aware that he’s probably the strongest cultivator yet, but he hates being under and illusion—he won’t have any control over his powers and he’ll risk hurting everyone, so in a way, powerless. And yet here he is, gripping his thighs and smirking in false confident, holding the dark orbs in his own gaze.

Jaebeom doesn’t even looked phased. His eyes might be free of those silver circle since he’s not using his bloodline magic, but it was as if he could see through Minho. “You can start with the kidnappings. I guess, it’s imminent to know of that first.”

Minho nods, lifting his hands on the table to clasp it together. Is he posturing to establish his calmness and dominance? Perhaps, but only his brother is aware of it.

He’s quite certain he will win over the Clan Heads here if he can deliver the story concerning the so called ‘kidnappings’ properly, with enough amount of emotion and sincerity—that he meant well, but about the peace they will achieve he’s not quite sure.

There’s too much anger between the Clans, and it will take more than just some negotiation to reach the epitome of peace. He’s well aware he’s somewhat fidgeting, and he calms when Seungmin’s cold hand nudges his thigh. He takes a deep breath.

“We found your children—brother, clansmen, outside of the compounds, the got attacked and taken away but not by us.” Minho begins. He stares at one of the boy who got kidnapped—the adorable squirrel faced boy that he may or may not have flirted with. “It was demons.” He stated matter of fact-ly.

The boy’s eye widened before he scowls, still an adorable expression on him, and his words earned a loud incredulous laugh from the other Seo, the one who fought Seungmin, and also a few loud protests. Jaebeom was eyeing him incredulously while Chan looked piqued. Minho frowned.

That was insulting.

They didn’t know the nightmares Demon had brought upon them. How many lives lost fighting demons, how their homes had burned repeatedly and how Minho had lost his parents and one of the most precious, dearest person to him. He knows his brother shares the sentiment.

“I’m serious—“

“ _Enough_ ,” Hwang Jaebeom sighs, “You really think I will believe this nonsense?”

Minho itches to lash out, to scream in anger. Demons, it all comes back to demons—whether it was about the so called kidnappings and their neverendng war, fucking demons meddled humans business and caused them to fight against one another. “Hwang, you need to trust me, I—“

“ _Should we just hang him_ _now_?”

There was a ruckus. The generals were yelling about how absurd he was being, while the Clan Head is glaring at him. The noise was reduced to a hum in the back of his mind as his eyes zeroes in on the Hwang Clan Head. Minho thinks of how easily he can break Jaebeom seal if he wants too, and how he can crush them all since they are inside a house built by him, his magic, still coursing even though it was so little.

He can also easily make a sign and have Felix shot down the place.

But he didn’t. He stares Hwang Jaebeom in the eyes and grits his teeth. He’s pretty sure his palm is bleeding because of how strong he was fisting his hand and that is the only thing keeping him from letting lose all his magic.

“ _Stop_!”

Seungmin snaps, before he stands briskly, dragging everyone’s attention to him, and it snapped him out of his own reverie, reeling back the killing intent. Seungmin spares him a worrying glance before he focused his glare on the rest of the occupants.

“You _will_ listen to my brother.” He states sternly, “Our Clan, patrolled every night outside, venturing far beyond our own compound, infiltrating yours, and perhaps other clans, yes that is true, but _we did not kidnap anyone_.” He said in his unforgiving manner of his, “There is a reason why we do this, and the reason why we kept quiet about it.”

One of the Hwang elders yelled loudly in protest, “Ha! So you admit yo your misdeeds you dishonorable demon—“

“Do not accuse me, or _my brother_ , with such name when you don’t even believe in the existence of demons, and trust me, when you see one you would’ve hoped you _had died_ by my sword instead.” He snaps.

“Enough with the threats, Kim Seungmin.” Jaebeom reprimanded gravely, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Then enough dismissing _my brother’s_ words before he has the chance to explain any further.”

 _Adorable_ _little sappling_. And people say Minho’s the one with a protective streak.

“Forgive me, but demons are child’s tale. Even my great grandparents had never seen one, and in my forty-five summers of life, never once have I seen a demon.” Jaebeom counters.

 _You wouldn’t have survived had you seen one_ , Minho wants to snap, but decides against it. Perhaps he should just leave all the talking to Seungmin. But then his brother glanced at him, nudging him lightly. Minho sighed through his nose, _calm yourself_.

“You do not believe their existence—now. But, I’ve seen what I’ve saw, and I assure you, Clan Leader Hwang and Seo, that they are real. Sure, now it’s just my words against yours, but let me explain to you first, our side of the story, the accused kidnappings, and then we can talk about the demons.”

The leaders looked uncertain of what to do, and well, Minho can’t blame them. He literally had to drop the biggest issue first without much intro. Is his negotiating skill that shit?

“It’s all intertwined, Clan Leader Hwang.” Seungmin butts in, “The kidnappings and demon. We shall explain, and then it is up to you to believe it or not. My brother and I have surrendered, you can hang him, force me to marry your stupid son, or hang me too. But do remember of what we will tell you now.”

The Hwang heir made an annoyed noise at Seungmin’s statement, while his father’s eye seemed to narrow, obviously noticing the implication.

Minho snorts at his brother’s somewhat threat. If they die, the barrier that has been protecting the world against demon will perish—and said creature will roam free everywhere. Not only the Hwang and Seo will get the burn of it, but other too. For now, ending the Kim means ending the world.

“Well, then, do go on.” Clan leader Seo said kindly. “And please, no one interrupts the Kim anymore. They may have surrendered but there is not verdict yet—as I have said earlier, we’re equals here. If anyone wants to act uncivilized, I suggest you leave.” He said with a charming smile but there is a clear warning underneath it.

Minho shudders at the sight.

Seungmin nods, “Hyung?”

Clan leader Seo was staring at him with interest and curiosity, while Clan leader Hwang still look somewhat apprehensive. Minho’s not quite sure he can finish explaining without getting riled up by how the elders, and the generals of the fucking Hwang—yes, the Hwang only, he can see their sun crest, are _glaring_ at him.

“Table’s all yours, kid.”

Seungmin snorts, but focused ahead. “Fine. Like my brother said—we found your clansmen outside your compounds. Our patrols—the one who ventures near your compound found them being kidnapped by demons—and why, you might ask? It was because of your bloodline magic. Eating humans make demon stronger, the stronger the human is and thus the stronger it gets.”

Minho observed them all, clearly not all of them believed the words that Seungmin was spewing, but at least the Clan Heads are taking his brother seriously.

“That’s why both of you might find a case of disappearance quite often. The reason they were masked and given wisterias, are because the flower is a demon repellant and the mask is a safety talisman. And for the severed ones, well…” Seungmin stops.

“We failed to save them.” Minho finally cuts in, “They got mauled, and if the progenitor finds their body, he can easily turn them into demons, that’s why we still give the wreath and the mask. We had to decapitate them—to stop the demonization from happening.”

“Is that clear enough for now?” Seungmin questions.

The room was silent, and Clan Head Seo glanced at his heir who was speaking in hushed tones, while Clan leader Hwang raised an apologetic hand, before he whispered something to his general. Seungmin calmly sits himself down beside Minho.

“Well said.” Minho whispered, winking playfully.

Seungmin nudged him, “No thanks to hyung.” Then he glanced down at Minho’s palm, frowning lightly, “And stop gripping your palm so tightly.”

Minho fought the urge to scratch the back of Seungmin’s ear. It would embarrass him and his brother in front of the other clans. He noticed that the youngest Seo was staring at him weirdly, so once again Minho winks at him, causing the boy to flush attractively. _Behave, Minho_.

“Should we talk about the kingd—“

“No.” Minho said sternly. “One at a time.”

Seungmin pursed his lips, and he looked like he was about to argue. So he narrowed his eye and Seungmin sighs, nodding at his hyung. The demons are hard enough to process. To start talking about Unmei's request might just be too much for today.

“How can we not know of this?” Jaebeom cuts in, voice somewhat shaky and still raw in disbelief. “Never once in my life have I ever seen a demon—I… What?” He blinked.

“They attack at night time since they cannot survive sunlight. Our battles, though for years it has last, never went beyond night time.” Minho explained. “If demons got exposed to the sunlight, they will perish and die. The lands beyond the Kim, stretching from the Hwang to the end of Unmyeong, have longer days.”

No matter the season, days are still long, compared to where the Kim compound is. What laid beyond the Kim compound has shorter days and longer nights, which includes the Crescent Kingdom and Unmei.

“How do we know you’re not lying and just making this up to trick us?” The Hwang heir demands, “We’ve never seen a demon and you might be making some delirious tale to overpower us.”

“Believe me when I say subterfuge is not a quality my brother owns.” Seungmin snaps. _That was insulting_ , Minho thought.

“So what, we just have to trust your words?” The Heir questioned back with disdain.

Minho can feel his brother vibrating beside him, but before he can cuts in, his brother spoke again. “It is our words against yours. But my brother have explained, and if your brain has the capacity to connect the dots you might understand what he implies. _You might’ve met one without realizing_.”

Hwang Hyunjin looked like he might leaped from his chair to strangle his brother, or pulled his hair off. Thankfully, the younger and evidently the smarter Hwang puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

“We don’t have real evidence since it is daylight and we can’t just grab a demon for you, but cross my heart is true. If you must, use your bloodline magic on either of us to extract the truth.” His brother amended.

“And you’ll consent to that?” The Hwang clan head raised a brow.

Minho stares at his brother in disbelief—but he’s right.

“We have no reason to lie.” _And we are desperate. Our clan is in the brink of extinction, and you’re the only hope we have in succeeding against demons_.

Father and son shares a glance, and they nod at each other. “You’re brave enough to gaze into my eyes after years, Kim Minho. I’ll trust that. Though my son shall activate his.”

Acceptable enough. He watches as Hwang Hyunjin’s eye seemed so flared, a silver circle appears in his pupil, framing the black orbs nicely and truly it was a mesmerizing sight if it did not pour fear all over his body.

“Thank you for your consideration. Though, perhaps another reason you haven’t encountered one, your compound is surrounded by a special steel that absorbs sun, the steel you’ve been collecting from you mining site is worth more than just some common metal, and it hinders the demons from infiltrating your compounds.”

The meeting breaks out into another ruckus, each group of people are discussing within themselves for quite sometimes, obviously surprised that the metal they’ve harness from the earth and used so carelessly holds a great amount of power. Minho feels a headache coming up and beside him, Seungmin is no longer seated in a polite matter, rather slouching and crossing his arms.

He’s smiling politely at the Hwang heir who’s scowling. _Yeah, we’re not lying, suck it up kid_.

Minho surveys the other occupants and his eyes catches the Seo Clan Head who offered him an apologetic smile, before he claps his hand for attention.

“Honorable clan members of the Seo, Hwang and Kim, I see that it’s a lot to process.” The Seo Clan Head begins calmly, “Should we take this into consideration and continue the discussion another time?”

“No.” Squirrel boy decides for all of them, “I think it’s better if we clear all of it right now, because it feels like it all begins from a huge misunderstandings between the clans. And I’m pretty sure the Kim has more to say.”

 _What a brave little thing_ , Minho thought with much amusement.

His eyes landed on Minho and he smirks at him, “Smart boy.” He drawls in his most seductive way. The young Seo quickly averted his eyes, cheeks turning pink _very attractively_ while beside him, the other Seo boy glared at Minho. Seungmin pinches his thighs.

Right—behave.

“Then we start from the very beginning.” He begins. “But—my memory is shit so, will you do the honors?” He said, smiling sweetly at his brother, who sighs, long and suffering.

“Fine.”

Hwang Jaebeom takes a deep breath as he leaned forward on the table, crossing his arms in front of him as he watches Seungmin with rapt attention. His offsprings, were quiet beside him, the younger looked honest to god curious without a hint of hostility, while the heir has his eyes fixed on Seungmin. The room occupants stares intently at his brother. Seo Chan gave them a look, nodding silently, and Seungmin launches into a long story.

“Well, I guess we have to go way back when it all begins.” Seungmin hums, looking thoughtful as his gaze falls once again at the Hwang heir, “From the very beginning of magic.”

\--

Have you ever wondered where magic had come from?

It came from a normal human being—who got pushed to the limit and had prayed hard enough, that she awakened something. It was pure power, and she wasn’t sure how to use it. Or rather—perhaps it has always been with her but she never manifested it.

A gift from the Gods who had heard her her prayers and granted it, they say. It created a spur and people begin to have these powers… and thus they began to cultivate it.

Then, came bloodline magic, a gift from the Goddesses, to their most beloved. Not all have received this, only those worthy of it.

Some clans have earned those bloodline magic, earning their own special form of magic. Strong, and pure, something that must be preserved and also something you can strengthen. Thus, the merging between different clans had begun to create a more powerful line and magic.

But the gift—is a double edged sword. To us, cultivators, may see it as a gift that granted us power. To those who doesn’t have this power, nor understand it, sees it as something else.

And to demons, this is a threat—and at the same time, an opportunity, because they have existed long before cultivators does.

Before there was magic, there were demons and demon slayer. They say the first cultivator was of a demon slayer who got cornered and has nothing left besides her prayers.

Now that we have understand that, we shall move on to the next question. Demons, where do they come from?

Some say they were also touched by the Gods when they were angry, and by the Goddesses when they were furious. In demons, lie the quality of those we should not follow. Rotten, vile, disgusting, and destructive to yourself and those around you.

The first demon—the demon progenitor, the one we call Bi Yeolhan, is the strongest of them all, and the oldest of them all. He creates other demons, mere weaklings until those as strong as him. Humans, understand this threat since a long time ago, and developed ways to kill them.

Before the cultivating clans were born, people from different family and class gather together to learn how to be a slayer, and yet never once the Demon Slayer managed to kill the Demon Progenitor.

The Kim, although not the original founder to the demon slayer, kept practicing the knowledge of demon slaying, even long after the demons had receded and magic was born.

Other clans, got blindsided by bloodline magic. With new powers, they manage to overpower the demons. The threat has receded and it was forgotten, then a new threat emerges, in form of other stronger clans. Perhaps that was the beginning of the Clan Wars, because the clans got too strong, and they were fighting for land and power.

They’ve long forgotten demons who kept on evolving, and preying on those clan with bloodline magic. Why, you might ask? Because it enables them to perform the bloodline magic.

The demons prey on those clans. They posed as other clans, infiltrating other compounds and killing off a clan member, kidnapping them, eating them just to gain power. This fuels the war between clans, and buries deep the knowledge of demon.

The Kim stays secluded in the mountain—fighting the demons coming down from the south. When it had been apprehended for the moment, the war had been going on to deep between all clans, and one thing led to another, and next the Kim and Hwang have a century long bloody history.

Many clans perished, and many clans emerged, still to this day.

Explaining the existence of demons had been something the Kim ancestors were trying to do, but failed nonetheless, since it had become an old-wives tale and nothing more.

Before magic, all clan had banded together to fight demons. Learning about the Breathing techniques and its katas, a technique used to kill demons. Not only that, the Hwang had been the sole provider of the weapon to kill demons.

Nichirin metal. Able to absorb sunlight to kill demons.

So yes, perhaps the Kim had tried to steal the metal before, this must be admitted, this has also contributed to the long battle between our clans.

Besides that, many demons are beginning to venture to your territory because of the fact no one notices their existence, thus explaining the fact why we Kim also venture towards your lands.

The issue that has been most pressing and troubling, is that the demon progenitor is hiding, and yet his army is growing stronger and has been attacking the Kim. In now way possible can the Kim as help from Unmei, a kingdom full of harmless human that we cannot blindly trust, nor Unmyeong that is so far away.

The cultivating Clans are the only ones who can help fight.

So perhaps the emerging of magic so long ago had been both a blessing and a curse to human beings. It helped us fight off the demons, and it blinded us too, with greed and lust for power, and it had made us forget the reason why we had earned this power in the first place.

It is also a blessing and a curse to demons—it made them weaker, since it made humans stronger, and yet they can gain power from eating the flesh and blood of cultivators, especially those with bloodline magic.

The demons aren’t just a threat to us Kim, it’s a threat to all of us human beings.

\--

Jaebeom thinks of how much power Kim Seungmin actually holds, aside from his own magical prowess and the fact he’s not the Clan Heir. He might just be the brother of the Clan Head, but he’s an equal to his brother.

If his brother is an independent, regal, strong and insidious tiger, lurking on the side, ready to jump and prey, then Seungmin is every bit like a strategizing wolf. Both might be different, but they were still _predators_.

The way he deliver his side of story was unflinching and undeterred. He didn’t as much as blink when the clan elder that had been present, or the generals had made a noise of protest, he proceeds forward without hesitation.

He balances his brother in a very good way—but Jaebeom learns quickly not to cross the boundary of trying to hurt his older brother. The wolf might actually pounce of them.

He can’t believe that under that mysterious creepy mask is an adorable face, probably as old as his son. Jaebeom glanced at Hyunjin, who looked deep in thought, eyebrows furrowing and it was clear he was having a hard time processing. His orbs spurred siler, blood magic active and yet he doesn’t show any sign that the young Kim was lying.

He leaned back to process the information the younger Kim had told them.

It sure made sense. Hell—it made too much sense. But still, after walking on earth for 45 years, never once he had seen a demon. He’s heard of the tales, he’s even told his children of demons, but it never really came across his mind that they were real. And his son, with his bloodline magic active, did not flinch at all.

Jaebeom liked to think that demons are just names for despicable humans. Vile, evil, humans. To be told that _actual_ demons exist? What a surprise.

“Why do the Kim keeps this information? Why is it you never reached out?” Chan questioned, after the young Kim finished his long monologue.

“It’s been going on for far too long—and no one had believed us in the past.” The Clan Head cuts in, “I must admit, my Clan is at fault in the past for being so reclusive and too prideful to reach out for any real help. We reached out to some small clans to help us—but the techniques are hard to learn, and they die too soon.”

“You could’ve reach out to big clans like us.” General Kang said, steely and suspicious.

“The war has been going on for far too long—especially between the Kim and Hwang. There’s too much history, and I must say that the elders are too prideful, another reason why I didn’t bring anymore delegates from the Kim besides the only person I trust with my life.” He explained, “But I have… I have lost and over time it made me realize that it was time to look at the bigger picture.”

Minho probably lost someone because of the demons, instead of the Hwang. He’s a child, and a Clan Head. Chan is also a child and a Clan Head, because his father died. It’s not hard to connect the dots.

And how long have Kim Minho been fighting? He’s probably twenty-something and already a Clan Head, he must’ve lost a lot of people, especially judging his interaction with his brother.

“Are your defense adequate then? Since never once have I seen a demon, or sensed one.” Jaebeom questions.

“Perhaps you did not realize it was a demon.” Seungmin stated evenly after he questioned him.

“Are you doubting my ability as a sensor?” He raised an eyebrow.

The younger Kim tilts his head, “I am not. I am certain you are an adequate and well experienced sensor, but it is tricky to know the difference. Demons are just as alive as humans are, and you haven’t met an actual demon to know the difference.”

The words were phrased in the least insulting way, yet from his look it’s obvious he knows that Jaebeom’s sensing skill is _nothing_ compared to him. He’s heard a bit about the kid’s ability and Jaebeom can only dream of achieving it.

In a way, he’s thankful that Seungmin had been the one to continue on. If it had been his brother, Jaebeom would have a hard time keeping down his own bloodline magic. His eyes are itching to spur into silver each time he stares at Kim Minho—out of reflex.

He smiled grimly as he leaned back on his seat. No one seemed to be talking because he knows the information was a lot to process that even the scriber is still scribbling, asking once in a while at Seungmin to repeat his words.

Across the table, Chan was quiet and he looked deep in thought. He glance at his sons who seemed equally quiet. It’s a moot point to continue on any conversation now.

“We should schedule another meeting.” Minho decides, glancing at Jaebeom and for a moment he thought the young Clan Head had read his mind, “My travel distance is further than yours, and I wouldn’t want to be in the dark alone after I got my magic sealed away.”

Makes sense.

He remembers the small details of why the Kims would retreat first despite still going strong, how the whole clan wears masks—talisman masks.

Jaebeom’s getting a god-damned headache.

He nods in agreement, “I agree. You have told us your side of story, and so have we. I do not think we can reach a clear decision now as to the peace we are trying to achieve. Perhaps we can have another meeting, next week.”

Minho smiles pitifully, “Perhaps the sooner, the better. Demons are everywhere, lurking, waiting to strike—and once they know that another clan is aware of their existence, their attack will be ruthless.”

The green eyes boring holes into him aren’t lying. Jaebeom might be jaded, but he’s a good reader, and he knows that at this point the Kim brothers are telling the truth about demons. Why the hell would a fucking strong clan stop attacking exactly before dusk when they can flood the Hwang compound at night to victory?

The room was quite again, and Jaebeom mulls on Minho’s words. It made him feel unsettled, wondering what strategy he should pull to protect his people who knew nothing of demons beside as tales. Who knows when they might appear, but the sudden lack of battle after the on-going battle for a week will surely alert someone.

“Then perhaps you should come with us.”

Chan’s words didn’t surprise, for he had been thinking along the same lines. The surprise was evident by how Minho’s eye widened, while beside him, his brother was glaring at Chan.

“ _Are you crazy_?” Changbin hissed at his brother.

Chan tilts his head politely, “Certainly not, brother dear. It seemed like a fine solution. Your brother can go back and inform your clan of the newest progress, and you can stay and rest in the Hwang compound for the time being—if, Clan Leader Hwang agrees to it. If any demons decides to show up, I am certain that you can protect us—and tomorrow your brother can send for more clan delegates to continue on with the discussion. If you are willing. Surely, we must learn to co-habitate civilly with each other if we are aiming for peace, yes?”

“Surely, the demons won’t be alerted just as quick.” Seungmin answered, voice dripping with poison.

“Surely not, but you tell me, you have faced them before. And as you both have said, demons are everywhere.” Chan counters back with an enigmatic smile.

“Give us three days then we can meet you again here.” Kim Seungmin counters.

“A lot can happen within three days—I would ask to keep you in the Hwang compound instead, Kim Seungmin, since you are more civil compared to your brother, but you are still somewhat injured, and I am certain your brother is adequate enough to protect one whole compound.”

“The one who will be housing my brother is Clan Leader Hwang and he hasn’t even said anything.” The young Kim counters back acidly.

Then, both Chan and Kim Seungmin stares at him. Really, those two can make words become such weapon, especially Chan who's still smiling sweetly. Good heavens, Jaebeom's going to lose all of his hair.

A gut feeling settles in his stomach, somewhat demanding him to decline—not because he doesn’t fully trust Minho, but rather to be prepared for what might happen next in the negotiation table. And yet, he nods, “I am fine with housing your Kim Minho, and what Chan had said is reasonable.”

Kim Seungmin bit his lip and crosses his arms—looking so much like an upset teenager instead some sort of wolf predator.

Then he glance at Chan, who looked smug. Belatedly, he realizes that this was the most hostile he’s ever seen the Clan head. Chan was still smiling politely at Seungmin, who looked like he was choking on his own spit, and it was obvious that he had lost. Jaebeom eyes the dark bruise on the kid’s neck, and it will take a Jisung to mend the flesh, and time to mend his uncoordinated magic.

Minho looked perplexed at the argument, and almost amused. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem to be disagreeing with the fact that he has to come to the Hwang compound for a few days all by himself.

Despite the hostile and barbaric front Clan Leader Kim puts out, perhaps he is too, tired of fighting. Being a clan head is such a taxing job and Jaebeom’s been doing it for 20 years. He glance at Chan—then Minho, thinking of how young they were when they had to take up the mountain responsibilities.

“The reason for this ceasefire sure is to achieve peace, is it not?” Chan presses, waiting for Minho to reply.

“It is—of course it is.” He murmured.

They may not be able to achieve peace now—not with how hostile they still are too each other, and not with how raw their wounds are, but soon.

Soon, they won’t be fighting anymore, and Jaebeom prays that time like that will come faster. So, he speaks up.

“Then we should agree for ceasefire, now. You can stay within our compound if you agree to the terms that Chan have presented, and then soon your brother can bring more delegates to discuss the further terms of ceasefire. I’m quite certain we need to work together to stop the… demons.”

Minho nods at him, and he shares a glance with his brother looked like he wants to swallow his own tongue.

“A week—tops. My brother will need to convince the elders, and honestly that’s the hard part.” Minho starts, “I’ll let you keep the seals on me—“, the young Kim bristled, “And after that the rest of my clan delegates will hopefully arrive to discuss further concerning our ceasefire and hopefully peace.”

Without looking, Jaebeom can feel the disagreements of his generals, and some of his elder. Elder Taecyeon is present and so is Elder Suji, both were clearly exuding auras of anger. It’s understandable, since the Kims have slaughtered hundreds of their clansemen, and so have they—

And Jaebeom can easily incapacitate Minho here. And his brother.

His fingers clenched, and he shakes his head, that’s not what they’re here for. He's a sensor and he can feel Minho's magic leaking everywhere.

“That’s agreeable.” He decided. He shares a glance with Chan, who smiles at him, the poison was gone and it was replaced by warmth.

They might be equals—but Minho did somewhat surrendered.

Kim Seungmin, apparently, begs to differ. “You’re basically holding my brother as hostage—don’t you think it’s fair to hand over someone from your clan to the Kim as a safety guarantee?”

_Ah, a predator indeed then. One who waits for the right moment to strike._

Chan shares a quick glance with Jaebeom, looking surprised, but Jaebeom had actually seen it coming, though he didn’t expect the younger Kim to actually say it. Honestly, the lengths the kid would do for his brother.

“You cannot just demand things from our clan like that!” Elder Taecyeon yelled, standing up and slamming his hand loudly, “You ungrateful little _sh_ —“

“And why not?” The kid cuts in, eyebrow twitching, “You have my clan head powerless in your compound where you can change your mind and assassinate him which will lead my clan in shambles. I have no doubt you and the respected Clan Head Hwang and Seo are honorable enough to uphold the agreement, but I cannot say the same things for your clan members.”

Jaebeom had to give it to him for thinking so quickly, and quite honestly it works both way. They need a guarantee too, despite the fact that Kim Minho had surrendered, who knows if Seungmin might orchestrate an attack instead of convincing his elders.

“Don’t you trust us to keep your brother safe?” Changbin hissed loudly, looking like an angry boar, it’s scary, his emotions, and Jaebeom feels that in a way he is so alike the young Seo Heir.

“I do—but I know that anger and revenge is a feeling you don’t easily quench.”

Minho raised his hands, “ _Enough Seungmin_ , it is fine.” He said, “I offered to surrender myself and acting hostile won’t get us anywhere.”

He seemed amused by his brother, but glad too, which means he did not plan on taking a hostage at all. But Jaebeom knows how strong the bonds between brothers are—between siblings. He’s seen it firsthand between his children, and next the Seo siblings.

“Well it is only fair—the younger Kim’s logic is sound.” Jaebeom said placatingly, causing the elders and the generals to made noises of protests, staring at him in disbelief and anger. He glanced pointedly at his sons, glaring at them and daring them to offer themselves.

Jeongin quickly shrinks under his gaze, while Hyunjin holds his gaze back. The black orbs mirror each other, until his son sighs, leaning back down with a pout as he glares at his rival. _Ridiculous child_ , but Jaebeom will castrate the boy if he dares offering himself as the Kim’s prisoner. Honestly, his son’s fixation with the younger Kim is amusing yet damning.

“I agree too.” Chan said, before pausing and looking quite hesitant, “And perhaps I should offer myself—“

“I’ll go.” Changbin stated.

Chan’s face turned into a frown, the first non-pleasant expression Jaebeom has ever seen in such a formal meeting—or ever, while Jisung yelled loudly in protest. On the other side of the table, Kim Seungmin was smiling in satisfaction.

“What— _Hyung what?_!”

Changbin clicked his tongue, leaning back, “I’ll stay in the Kim compound—surely my position as Clan Heir is enough, and I trust the White Wolf can keep me safe.” He eyed the younger Kim nastily.

The boy in question scrunched his nose in annoyance, “As long as my guest is well mannered, I see no reason _not_ to keep them safe.” while his brother snorts.

“You dug your own grave, brother.”

“No, I saved you from your grave.” He countered easily, “It’s up to the clan heads to decide.”

Changbin glanced at his brother who sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose and immediately looking older than his actual age, before Changbin’s eye landed on Jaebeom, his gaze conveying what he wants to say.

_You understand, right?_

And Jaebeom does.

“Then I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...  
> there's probably a lot of mistakes and plotholes... but the more i read it the more i changed it HAHAHA so... i decided to post it now and i'll fix it later
> 
> ANYWAAAY hoped you enjoyed this, stay healthy and safe y'all!


	8. and their rhinestone-covered sheaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? You’ve been staring at me for half of the day, so I’m pretty sure you know how to read my mind by now.”
> 
> Was that sarcasm? Hyunjin wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....

Hyunjin didn’t quite manage to hand over Kim Seungmin’s weapon after the meeting had been adjourned. He did—though, grabbed Kim Seungmin by the wrist to unseal his magic. He pressed his thumbs on the inner side of the wrist over the runes, pulling back his sealing magic.

It had been a challenging task, between keeping his bloodline magic active the whole meeting to discern the lies, but on the plus side, he gets to stare Kim Seungmin’s not so bad looking face, and next he has to seal and hold down the other’s magic.

Seungmin’s magic had been brushing against his throughout the meeting—and it was a strange feeling. Cool and calm against Hyunjin’s own blistering magic—but once the other was riled up, it felt like Hyunjin was holding back a storm—with hail and lightning storm.

Now, as he pulls his magic back, he relishes the coolness of Kim Seungmin’s skin, contrasting Hyunjin’s own naturally warm body. It’s amazing how they are so in tune with their magic.

“That’s a pretty impressive seal.” He said, voice nasally, trying to sound friendly.

Keyword being _trying_ , and Hyunjin pushes down the urge to make a sour face at the other.

He then glanced down to watch as the stormy eyes meets his black orbs. If it wasn’t for his familiar voice, strong gaze and familiar posture, Hyunjin never would’ve guessed the other was the White Wolf. He looked as harmless as his baby brother.

“Is that an insults?” He answers, scrunching his brows.

The White Wolf raised an eyebrow, “You can see it however you like.”

“Then it’s an insult.”

The other wrinkled his nose, “Is it? You’ve been staring at me for half of the day, so I’m pretty sure you know how to read my mind by now.”

 _Was that sarcasm?_ Hyunjin wasn’t so sure, but he just offered the boy a half disgusted smile. “You’ve been staring at me for more than years in the battle-field, Kim, perhaps you’re the one who can read my mind. You’re the smart one, so see it however you please.”

 _Ha_! He’s finally eloquent! The other boy had a blush high on his cheeks and Hyunjin fought the urge to dance like a crazy person. He just bested the fucking White Wolf!

When Hyunjin pulled back all the magic, he keeps his hand on the other’s wrist, and can’t help but notice how small it is. Where Hyunjin’s was slightly sunburnt, Kim Seungmin was pale, to a sickening color, but it fits him. It fits his magic. He keeps his thumb in place and wonders on how easily he could’ve snapped those thin wrist.

Before he can entertain the though any further, Kim Seungmin pulled back his wrist, coughing awkwardly, and proceeds to stare at Hyunjin with a defiant expression and yet determined.

“I suppose a real, proper, hospitable introduction is needed, if we are to be… allies.” He said, looking unsure himself.

_Allies. Shit. The whole peace thing is real._

“Right. I mean, of course, well. My name is Hwang Heir. The Hyunjin to the clan.”

 _Fuck_.

“Um…”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow and Hyunjin wished he can burn himself right at the moment.

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin—the Heir to Hwang clan. We should get to know each other.”

Hyunjin doesn’t know what possessed him to say that but he did. His words—was well justified since it’s not like Hyunjin knows the White Wolf that well, if not at all, besides the fact that he nearly cut him down more than a hundred times, nearly injured Yeji, had probably killed dozens of his clansmen, hurt Changbin hyung, and acted so brazenly in the negotiation that Hyunjin wants to strangle him.

“Right that—a good plan.” The other said, somewhat unsure. “I’m Kim Seungmin.”

“Yeah the White Wolf.”

“And you’re the Black Fire.”

“That’s not all it is about me.” He counters.

“Exactly.” Seungmin notes. “Hence, why we shoud get to… know each other. To be… allies.” He mumbled.

Another thing that Hyunjin knows about the other is that he had threatened the Hwang elders more than once and had been smart enough to ask for a hostage to ensure his brother’s safety. It was such an unexpected thing—so it’s alright if he finds the whole affair endearing, right?

“I know quite about you.” Hyunjin blurts.

“Really? Just because I’ve been fighting your lame ass for years?”

For a split second the other boy’s eye seemed to widen as he realized he just insulted his _future ally_ , but Hyunjin isn’t a Clan Heir for no reason. He takes a deep breath and willed himself not to punch the face in front of him. “Yes.”

Him admitting that his ass is lame seemed to stun Seungmin whose deadpanned face twisted into some sort of amusement and relief, shoulder sagging minutely, so Hyunjin counts that as a win as he leaves the other boy silent. _Ha! Score two for Hyunjin_!

He smiles widely, that his cheeks are hurting. “What, surprised that I admit I’m lame?”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged. “You’re the most chaotic person I know who is too blind to see his own potential.”

That makes no sense but Hyunjin just shrugs, “Excuse you, I know my own potential. Have you seen how I dress?” He wiggles his eyebrows. Hyunjin know that he is good looking, a fact that is acknowledged by pretty much everyone, something that he had resented for a while, but the he owns up to it. So what that you’re so good looking you can distract your enemies? All is fair in love and war.

The boy scans him from head to toe, looking hella unimpressed but there was no mistaking the redness in his cheeks, so Hyunjin counts it as a victory, feeling somewhat more confident.

_‘This is going well—he doesn’t even look as annoyed as Jisung when we had first interacted! Maybe…’_

He widens his smirk and crosses his arm, puffing his chest and opening his mouth, but before he could, Jeongin appeared out of nowhere, jumping in front of him to grab Kim Seungmin’s hand enthusiastically.

“Hello! I’m Hwang Jeongin, the second son!” He introduced himself. “We met outside!”

That stumbles a smile amused smile from the Kim, and Hyunjin wants to deck his own brother at the intrusion.

“Innie, I’m—“

“Shhh hyung!” His baby brother literally shoved his sideways as he stand excitedly in front of the Kim.

“Well—yes, it is nice to meet you, Jeongin.” He said politely, shaking Jeongin’s hand without much enthusiasm, but he’s _smiling_. Legit smiling and Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do with the information that the White Wolf, the _ruthless, cut-throat, mortally wounding_ White Wolf is _smiling_ and shaking his brother’s hand _and saying Jeongin's name with so much fondness what the hell_.

An odd feeling bubbles in his stomach and Hyunjin thinks its some form of protectiveness over Jeongin, since he feels like ripping the white fucking wolf away from his brother.

“This is my extremely handsome and talented, but sorta dumb brother, Hwang Hyunjin, I’m sure you’ve met him.” Jeongin said cheekily.

Hyunjin glares at his brother, before his eyes finds Seungmin—who is staring at him with amusement, as if they didn't try to kill each other for years on the battle field. He bristled nder the imploring stare, and Hyunjin tries to squash down the urge to jump his rival. _Former_ rival.

“Yes I’ve met him, in fact, I’d say I know him quite well.”

It’s endearing on how blasé Seungmin sounds, almost bored, as if Hyunjin didn’t nearly kill him a few days ago (wrong, Seungmin was the one who nearly killed him), but his eyes were twinkling with something that might be mischief.

His eyes locked with the Kim as Jeongin’s chatter fades in the background. Perhaps they can be colleagues, if not friends, despite the 5 years of of trying to somewhat kill each other in a not friendly rivalry. It helps that Seungmin isn’t some old guy but a young adult at his age.

He raised an eyebrow, and Seungmin tilts his head. _Yeah, this is unbelievable_.

Seungmin glanced at his Jeongin, and Hyunjin rolled his eyes—Seungmin nods in agreement. _Brothers are ridiculous_.

From the way he fidgets, Hyunjin knows that the other is desperate to get the attention off him, since Jeongin is chattering excitedly. Slowly he inserts himself between the two, “Innie, I think father—“

“ _Hyunjin-ah_! Why haven’t you introduced me to your rival yet?!” A voice demanded from behind him, loud and shameless. There was this annoyed scowl, finding itself home on the white wolf’s face and Hyunjin shares the sentiment as he feels an arm circling his waist.

“What squirrel brain?!”

“That’s no way to speak to me!” Jisung scoffed dramatically, “Now, it’s time to introduce myself, I am—“

“Hwang Hyunjin’s _fiancé_?” Seungmin drawls, sounding almost hostile and raising a pointed eyebrow. But all Hyunjin can focus on is how his name sounds like said by that nasally voice.

Jisung shudders, “Those were the darkest days of my life.” He said, “But alas—I am no longer engaged with this dumbass right here, believe me when I say he’s more obsessed with you than his own fiancé!” He complains, before he launches on some story.

Hyunjin shuts his eyes and prays that he’s not blushing, while Jisung speaks rapid fire to Seungmin along with Jeongin. Slowly, he detaches Jisung’s arm from his waist, as he slinks away.

Since he he’s too embarrassed to see Seungmin’s face, Hyunjin turns around to watch his surrounding, Changbin was being held by Chan, it’s obvious he wants to scream at Jisung, while his father was talking in hushed tones with Minho, General Kang stands on the side, glaring at the Kim Clan Head.

Even his father can now hold a somewhat civil converstation with Kim Minho.

He shares a glance with Younghyun hyung who sighs tiredly.

After that the Clan head had intervened the small conversation—his father had dragged Hyunjin and Jeongin, to scold the younger but he is forced to watch, while Changbin is talking with Seungmin in the most tense and formal manner. For a moment he forgot that Changbin hyung has to leave to the Kim compound.

 _Fuck_. Changbin hyung can really be a stupidly brave person when he wants to be, too much like a Hwang rather the calm headed Seo.

Jisung hugs Changbin tightly, leaching onto him like some kind of parasite and crying shamelessly.

“I’m sorry I came without notice!” Jisung cried dramatically.

Changbin growled, but he pats his brother’s back affectionately. “At least I get to see your stupid face before I leave.” He mumbled. Beside them, Chan is looking openly worried, before he speaks in hushed tones with Changbin.

“Be safe Changbin.” Chan said softly, hugging both brothers in his arm.

“I will hyung—and Jisung, I swear to God, promise me you’ll behave and keep out of trouble. Listen to Chan hyung and Uncle Jaebeom.” He said sternly. Jisung nods, eyes watery and everything as he clings tightly onto Changbin. It was a hilarious sight, but touching.

Hyunjin averts his eye to spare the Seo some kind of privacy, but he surveys another intimate moment instead.

“I leave the Clan to you.” The older Kim said with much seriousness, putting one sealed hand on his brother’s nape, pulling him in for a soft kiss on his forehead, then Seungmin returns the gesture, a hand on his brother’s shoulder as he pecked his cheek.

“I’ll try my best.”

Then, Kim Seungmin turns around to face the rest of Hyunjin. He said nothing, but his gaze was telling enough. _Hurt one hair on my brother and I will end you all_. He sends a pointed look at Hyunjin, as if handing all responsibilities on keeping Kim Minho safe to him.

And after five years of parrying his sword on the battle-field, Hyunjin receives the message all too well. He’s so well attuned with the other that it was like he can read his mind. He glanced at Changbin before staring at Kim Seungmin pointedly, mirroring his face. _Take a good care of my friend_.

Seungmin spares Changbin a glance, before he sighs and nods.

And so Hyunjin nods, albeit reluctantly, but that—that finally earns him a small _genuine_ smile from his former rival.

 _Finally_ , Hyunjin thinks, and he’s not quite sure why he’s so glad to see that small smile. _A sign that they’re somewhat colleagues,_ he thought, _and it’s not so bad after all._

\--

The travel back was tense. His father and General Kang both flank the Kim Clan Head, while Hyunjin watches his back. The front was led by the elders, while Jisung, Chan and Jeongin were behind him, following closely. There were no small talks—just high alert, despite the fact that Kim Minho is sealed and alone without back up.

After hours upon hours of jumping on trees and running—with Minho glancing back every once in a while as the sun begins to disappear, they have finally arrived safely.

And yet it’s safe to say it becomes chaotic as soon as Kim Minho steps inside the compound.

The clansmen had immediately gathered, and before his father or General Kang can say anything, their magic were quickly activated by anger and Hyunjin can see a few knives being thrown their way, despite his father standing beside Minho, his hand on the clan leader’s arm. Yeji appeared in the crowd, eyes wide with shock and her arm is shaking as she grips her own tanto.

She finds Hyunjin’s eye and he shakes his head. Yeji didn’t say anything, but the anger in her eyes were clear enough, not to mention on how her lips quiver in—Hyunjin’s not quite sure, but it was probably anger, disgust and… other negative things. She disappeared quickly.

The shoutings were overlapping, that even his father couldn’t get a word through. Hyunjin takes a look at Kim Minho who stands with his chin up, no shame and no fear at all. Besides, shame doesn’t fit him. He can see the elders smiling smugly while Younghyun hyung seemed torn between protecting the Clan Heads or joining the riot.

Thankfully, his father had raised his humanoid form, a magicall doll that quickly engulfs the travelling party. Hyunjin pressed himself closer beside General Kang, a person he regards as his older brother, and he pulls Jeongin and Jisung behind him. Things might get messy.

“Silence!” His father yelled, sending a blast of heated magic around to his clansmen.

Kim Minho looked unperturbed beside his father who was explaining to the clansmen. Perhaps Kim Seungmin’s prediction was right—even if the clan head accepts Kim Minho inside, who can guarantee the clan won’t act on their own, especially remembering how much they’ve suffered.

So it took Chan, his father, and Kim Minho on his knees and about an hour until the clansmen calm down, and dispersed.

But that—had been three days ago.

After settling in, and trying hard to ignore the magically strong, forest magic in one of the room in the main estate, Hyunjin is having dinner with his former mortal enemy. And if Hyunjin had known better, he would’ve guessed the fucking Clan Head of the goddamned Kim is _flirting_ with his former fiancé.

Minho kept going on and on about the herbs he can grow to Jisung, how he was could have been an adequate healer like Jisung himself if he had focused on it. It’s a load of dog shit, but Hyunjin’s isn’t going to barge in and prove the Clan head wrong. He doesn’t know the first thing about plans besides the fact that it is _green_.

The interaction bothered him because the Clan Head just stole his best friend! And Changbin hyung isn’t there to agree with Hyunjin. Surely had Changbin hyung been with him, and he would’ve knock some senses into his brother’s stupid pea brain that he’s talking to the former enemy. It’s alright to be civilized but he’s pretty sure Jisung is on Kim Minho’s _lap_.

The situation was so baffling that Hyunjin wasn’t quite sure he wants to laugh or cry in distress. He wonders whether he's trapped in some kind of illusion.

Despite that, he keeps his promise. Hyunjin is a Hwang through and through, and he doesn’t go back on his own words, his own promises. So he sticks with Minho and glares at any Clansmen who is glaring at the Kim Clan Head. And tries not to strangle Minho as he steals Jisung and Jeongin from him.

Jeongin was just as enamored as Jisung was with the Clan head, while his own beloved sister, and was still too shocked witht the fact that they are housing Kim Minho, teenage rebellion is kicking in hard and she is refusing to leave her room.

He watches as Chan kept talking patiently in an almost defeated manner at Minho, clearly still displeased that Changbin had been the one to go with the white wolf.

“Stop gritting your teeth, son.” His father sighed.

Hyunjin counters the argument by stuffing more rice onto his face. “This feels so surreal. It’s bad enough that Changbin hyung isn’t here.”

“Seungmin is smart enough to ask for an exchange.” His father said.

That—Hyunjin agrees. “I wouldn’t have thought of that. Ever.”

Jaebeom nods, “It would’ve ended differently if Minho was the one who asked for a… well, to put it roughly, a hostage.” That, Hyunjin had to agree.

When the White Wolf had delivered his opinion and request earlier, Hyunjin’s had felt surprised at his audacity and perhaps a bit of awe towards the other boy. Ever so clever, and he’s somewhat impressed, especially when he silenced the elders.

And perhaps Seungmin’s face has something to do with the awe and rapid heart-beat in his chest. Hyunjin shakes his head, the younger Kim isn’t _that_ pretty.

“Do you trust him?” Hyunjin whispered quietly.

He observed the Clan Head from across the table, talking to Jisung and Jeongin in such a relaxed manner it grates on his nerve. Chan seemed to be playing middle-ground, acting in such reverence and manner that each time Minho steals a glance at him, he reigns himself back.

“I don’t, of course.” His father murmured, “I’ve faced him on the battle-field for years, Hyunjin-ah. I’ve seen him kill my cousin, other clan members and I do not forget.”

Of course—no one can hold a grudge like his father.

“And yet here he is, having dinner and _stealing_ your child.” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, gesturing at Jeongin who has literal stars in his eyes.

Father offered him an amused smile, “Not my favorite child.” He teased, and Hyunjin grins widely, “Said child is currently hiding in her room and refusing to leave.”

“That’s so mean dad.” Hyunjin pouts dramatically.

He grins widely, “Forgive me, my dear heir.” He ruffled Hyunjin’s shaggy hair, matching his own shagging hair, before he asked a question. “How about you son? You spend a longer time in the field, compared to your sister, and yet I saw you talking with much hospitability with the little Kim. Why’s that?”

A good question. Hyunjin believed himself to be a good judge of character. He may be a bumbling, awkward, bean-pole, but beyond the foolishness he put upfront and his own tendencies to feel inferior, he can read people quite well after just one meeting.

It’s like when he knows he was never going to fall in love with Jisung after just one interaction, but knows they’ll be great friends after the initial hatred.

Or how one look at Changbin and he knows the other is as passionate as any Hwang worth their salt and grain, so that’s why he holds the elder in such high regard—secretly. He’ll burn himself before Changbin knows.

Or when he faces Seungmin on the battle-field and knows he’s found his equal. Their interaction earlier had been civil and brief, but it was enough to know that the other is serious.

“I believe in what they say—about the demons, the history between the clans.” He said simply, though there's this gut feeling that there is more to it. Not that Hyunjin's going to pry further, since he's pretty sure he'll just offend someone.

“And concerning Kim Minho?”

He knew that in a way, Minho, despite the savage animalistic being that he is, the destructive force that he is, is still a kind person at heart. He can see it when Minho did not kill his father, not when he could’ve caused the extinction of the Hwangs since the first time he stepped his foot on the battle-field. He’s seen him interact with his brother.

“I trust what he believes in.”

 _Demons_. It felt surreal, to think that demons are real, but it sounds like they are, and thus his people will be facing another type of enemy.

Stronger, more dangerous, and definitely ruthless.

He wonders if he should go to sleep that night. Hyunjin’s not quite sure whether the demons already know about the Hwangs figuring the thing about demons, but the worry is there.

Demons might just be a child’s tale to stop kids from running out at night-time, but the stories had been gruesome, gore and very inhumane.

“Are you upset with the decision, son?” His father asked tentatively, “Yeji won’t talk to me…”

Hyunjin huffed at the question. There was no way in hell Hyunjin can ever deny his father anything, despite the fact his father is more often than not embodies a tired and annoyed person, instead of the regal, loving Clan Head that he is. His father had been his hero, a person he look up to, and because he was the type of clan leader Hyunjin wished to be.

A good leader, kind—yet stern, and very passionate in what he does.

“Well—yesterday I was angry too. But know I know the reason why the Kim had fought—and how useless our battles had been.” He starts.

“Good.” His father comments, humming pleasantly.

“But Yeji hasn’t heard the full story and Yeji is… Yeji. She’s seen how horrendous battles can be—she’s experienced loss too, and she holds grudges as long as you do, Father.”

His mind slowly strays away to a memory that sticks with him all this time.

_His sister stepped on the battlefield at the early age of 17, 1 year too late but they hadn’t been this desperate. Hyunjin had been 19 at that time, and Jeongin 18, never once step foot on the gruesome battle field, sticking close to the medic tent instead._

_“Stay close to me.” Hyunjin had told her. Yeji rolled her eyes in a mock of rebellion but she sticks anyways, never a few meter too far from her brother._

_That day he avoided the White Wolf, choosing to fight other members of the Kims instead, feeling surprised by how easy he can incapacitate them. Yeji didn’t flinch much when she hurt—killed the enemy, but she did paused when she saw just how badly their people got hurt._

_It’s all going to well—Hyunjin can feel the White Wolf’s magic, not as widely spread as usual, rather kept down. He feels almost too lucky—almost like a dream. Not once he earned a bad wound and Yeji is still safe beside him. Oddly enough, the white wolf didn’t try to approach him either._

_All is too well, and Hyunjin knows shit was about to happen._

_His sensor skills are adequate, not the best, but enough to alert him of Yeji’s sudden disappearance from his side. Hyunjin whipped his head as he watched his sister who had ran towards their cousin, Dahyun, a good hundred meter away from him._

_Yeji had let all of her guard down as she ran as fast as she could and Hyunjin can hear her cries._

_There was this insistent magic prickling in the back of his neck, and Hyunjin turned around. His father shared one terrified look with Hyunjin and within a heart-beat he ran towards his sister, feet blazing bright and he panicked for a moment, because the Kim soldiers had aimed their magic at them and he thought his sister was going to die along with his cousin._

_A scream broke from his throat and—_

_A wall of ice sprouted from the ground, encasing Yeji and Dahyun, both frozen by the display, before more fear grips Hyunjin’s heart._

_“Fucking wolf!” He screamed angrily._

_And there he was, the white wolf. Standing in front of his own clansmen, holding a hand out to stop the Kims from attacking his sister and his cousin. Hyunjin quickly leaps in front of his family, pulling out his twin dao that are ablaze._

_He bears his teeth, and the white wolf just tilts his head._

_“They’re mine.” The fucking Kim Demon had said easily, before launching forward, lifting his own katana to meet Hyunjin’s twin dao._

And after that Hyunjin and Yeji had only ever fought the white wolf.

Now that he think of it, it had been mercy. If it was anyone besides the White Wolf, the Kim won't hesitate to decapitate either him or Yeji. But the Kim Seungmin had staked his claim on his rival, and the realization had only dawned on him now. 

When he figured out the identity of the kid who had burst in earlier with his brother and Jisung, his brain literally _fried_ itself, trying to make the connection with the too soft looking boy, and the savage, ruthless, White Wolf.

Teaming up with Changbin had been the greatest decision Hyunjin had ever agreed on, because he can see how out of character the White Wolf had been, it was like he’s already at his limit. No more ice walls, and not as much as water rained down on them. His fighting change, sticking more to air until Hyunjin brought his fire, and finally sticking to their own weapons. It made him think that the White Wolf isn’t that strong—he’s just smart at using his power, like he was smart at using his words.

“She hates the Clan Leader with passion, I can see that.” His father said, cutting his thoughts.

Hyunjin watched where his father’s eye were—apparently on Jeongin who was laughing lightly on whatever it is Minho said.

His mind recalled a time when Minho had filled the battle-field with vines, thorns and disgusting flowers that smells like decaying body. Yeji hated it so bad that she had stopped fighting, sobbing on Hyunjin’s chest instead. That must’ve played a big reason in her hatred towards the clan leader.

“Yeji will burn her eyes if she sees this.” Hyunjin snorts.

His father chuckled softly, “I think Kim Minho can win her over—Jeongin’s all over him.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his innocent, impressionable baby brother. Jeongin might be a secret mastermind, but he’s still a baby in Hyunjin’s eye. A baby who is know somewhat cuddling their former enemy. 

“Say Hyunjin, should we call for another marriage alliance?”

“ _What_?!”

\--

“Are you flirting with my brother, Clan Leader Kim?”

Minho, since his arrival in the Hwang compound, was never far from sight, being prisoned in the main Hwang estate like some kept woman, but not that he’s complaining.

Although the Hwang was poor—they still had proper everything. They’re poor in a sense that they have no _money_ to buy essential things to live in a progressive world, and they don’t have a fertile field to cultivate plants. So—two way poor. But they still have an adequate modern housing, structured, and obviously upgraded. The Kim compound is literally build on trees deep in the heart of the forest. Wealth wise, they’re poor as hell. They basically lived off the forest that Minho kept flourish.

The make their own clothes, collecting cotton scraps and creating clothes, and the only thing worth that he has was from his mother. Minho didn’t even have any money, despite he tries to save some from his missions. He's pretty sure his brother has some money, but he keeps on buying science equipment or spoiling the kids in their Clan with candies. 

The fucking softie.

He didn’t mention his poorer living condition at all, as he walked to the streets of Hwang compound yesterday. He sees it, how being in poverty caused so much suffering here and so many mouths to feed. At least his people are happy and well.

“Are your people poor?" he asked instead.

Minho’s companion, at the time being, is Seo Chan. His companion for the past days had not been boring, from the conflicted and definitely stressed father, to his reluctant and teeth-gritting son, his oddly quiet and wary general, or the too pleasant Head of the Seo Clan. Basically, a bunch of people who can handle him.

Seo Chan may be weaker than Seo Changbin, but he’s a master of blocking your magical flow. If he hits the right spot, Minho can be paralyzed for _days_. Said man raised an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t say so. We sell our rice, and we go on missions. We have a small market too.” He answers simply. "Housings itself isn't as large as the Hwang, but we're sustainable enough."

Minho frowned. Perhaps he should’ve listened to the drafts Seungmin had made concerning their clan. They’re too… backwards. They do not even have a market. Just… housings.

“Is there any reason for that question?” The other clan head questions patiently.

Minho glanced at the other and marvels at the way Chan holds himself, so poised and calm, clad in a pastel kimono with long sleeve that Minho thought were only worn by woman. But then again, clothes are just clothes.

There’s an underlying sense of hostility but Minho get is—probably because Seungmin, his smart little sappling had basically _stole_ Seo Changbin away. Minho sighs fondly as he thinks of his family, and prays that all is well and that Seo Changbin is smart enough not to annoy them. _Felix will at least be delighted, the social butterfly_.

“No reason.” He answers after a beat. “And—what was your question?”

Each time he looks at Chan he can hear her mother’s voice, ‘ _Collect yourself kitten, behave_.’, because Chan had been the spitting image she would want for her children. Minho himself, can’t sit properly, he can’t straighten his back, and cross his legs in a perfect seiza. He slouches, his clothes are either too lose or too tight with short sleeves, showing his skin, his scars and his war-paint.

Growing up, he had been a Kim, through and through, despite having his mother’s very Lee colors. But still, mother had demanded some sort of poise and elegance from him.

Then again, his mother had lived in a palace. Suddenly living in an isolated forest must’ve been a change. Even Seungmin couldn’t keep up with her standards, not with his sharp tongue and even sharper brain who knows the right words to convince her she was being unreasonable.

Only their youngest had followed their mother perfectly—despite being a mischievous little chick.

“Are you interested in my brother?” He repeats patiently, as if talking to a five year old.

The way he moved seemed as if it was rehearsed, and the expression on his face—Minho can’t tell if he was genuine or if it was a mask. At the question, Minho’s mind flitted briefly to a short man, with an adorable squirrel like face and warm, hazel eyes, quite like the ones boring holes into him.

Seo Jisung was attractive, and Minho would love to _devour_ him, but that doesn’t seem to be the appropriate answer nor his highest priority to work on. Either way, the younger is an interesting person with fresh perspectives and a medicine genius. That fact alone managed to make Minho so amazed by the youngest Seo.

“What gives you the impression?” He said instead.

They were in the main garden where there is a koi pond, or at least, Minho thinks it’s the main garden. To be quite honest, it was not much of a garden, just a field with over-grown grass. What a shitty garden, he thought.

But then his treacherous mind reminded him of the poverty the Hwang’s are suffering and the amount of people in the compound. There were barely any food growing there, not much of woods and therefor not many of animals they can catch for food, or at least that’s what he saw when arriving at the Hwang compound.

Guilt and sadness quickly clenches in his gut when he sees how badly the Hwangs are suffering. It finally dawned in him of how poor they were. They live in current time, not trapped in some uncivilized ofrst like the Kim, who didn’t even need money and allies to survive. The gardens are just fields with messy grass, no flower and not much tall trees. The buildings are dark and from stone, barely any wood, and a lot of metal.

Precious metal, his mind supplied. Nichirin metal.

“Well?”

Minho blinks from where he was crouching on the ground, glancing at Chan who looked amused. His mind is a mess that has been straying everywhere. He wishes his cats are here with him to ground him.

“Maybe I am, maybe I am not.” He hummed, “Little Jisung sure is interesting.”

So full of spirit and so full of kindness—untainted by the horrors of wars, innocent, beautiful and so, so bright. That’s why he loves to spend his spare time with Jisung and Jeongin.

Felix and Seungmin might be young and there was still a hint of innocence within them, but Felix has travelled far, has seen the horrors of the world, and Seungmin has been in war almost as long as Minho had been. He’s killed too—not much, but still.

 _So broken, his little saplings_ , he thinks. And to see Jisung and Jeongin thriving without the grief and pain in their eyes…

He chose to press his palm on the ground, ignoring Chan’s curious stare that probably translates to ‘ _Please elaborate why you’re being so interested in my baby brother._ ’ A question Minho didn’t want to answer just yet. Giving the other Clan Head an impression that you’re a broken warrior doesn’t seem like a good move.

Minho won’t be able to handle the pity, and he can't afford being seen as weak by someone else besides his brother.

As soon as he touches the ground, a small plant sprouted, causing Chan to gasp behind him in surprise. He turn around to face the surprised Clan Leader, looking not as poised as usual. Good, Minho didn’t feel like talking to a doll.

“The ability to create life, huh? You must feel like a god.” Chan murmured, though he looked in awe.

“You won’t tell on Jaebeom about my magic leak?”

Chan laughed lightly, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve, creating such a pretty picture, though he still prefer the youngest of the Seo. Minho smirks anyways, he gets it why the General is very attached with the Clan Head.

“Of course not. To be deprived of magic is such a horrendous thing to experience. Perhaps death is more merciful than that.” He mused.

“Then perhaps I deserve that.”

Chan’s amused eyes was a clear prove that he is well aware that Minho just wants to know his opinion, not because he’s being a reverent person.

“Jaebeom hyung isn’t that cruel.” He stated calmly, crouching down on the dirty ground and Minho wants to cringe at the nightmare that will be Chan’s clothing, “Perhaps you should continue growing the sapling—surely, the Hwangs will hate you less if you grew them a pretty garden.”

Minho snorts at the statement, what a great political move, growing your enemy a garden.

Chan begins to tend to the bush near them, picking the dead leaves while Minho touched them gently, feeding them his magic to grow strong. None of his plants are going to wither easily, they will stay even after a harsh winter.

They continued tending the garden and Minho sends the other clan head a curious look. Chan looked just as old as he was. Perhaps they became clan heads a in the same age—but who knows.

Right now, he looked even younger, dirtying his kimono by gardening with Minho with so much determination.

“My, my, by the looks of it you are the one flirting with me with how aggressive you’re gardening.” He teased easily.

Chan stopped, his cheeks turning pink before he raised his sleeve again, laughing quietly.

“I supposed it might’ve seemed that way, but I am quite certain I’m not the Seo you prefer.”

That startles a half choked laugh out of Minho, “Oh?”

“It will be very gentleman of you if you tell the clan head of the person you’re interested in, of your intentions.” He said with so much humor in his eyes.

Minho snorts, “I shall take that into consideration, and after all, Clan Head Seo is well-known for his exquisite wisdom and patience.”

The other Clan Head sends him an amused smile. It’s easy, to talk with Chan. Their animosity isn’t that deep, despite Minho had been more mouthy than destructive during the days on the battle-field since the Seo had join. Perhaps the fact that they were close in age helps too.

There aren’t much clan heads in their ages. There were probably princes of the royal Kingdom, but it’s not like Minho can mingle with them.

The fact that Chan had been a fairly forgiving person helps a lot too. A lot parts of Chan reminded Minho of his cousin, Yongbok. From the sunny smile, to the way they hold themselves.

It’s a nice refreshing change compared to the semi-militarized way the Hwangs are, and the abstract messy way the Kims are.

“By the way Minho.” Chan called with a mischievous lilt in his voice, “Maybe you should grow some strawberry if you intend to impress my brother.”

Minho doesn't blush.

Minho did not blush--

Despite Chan's small smile that proves him otherwise.

Oh god how he wished his brother was here for his moral support. Wait, scratch that, Seungmin will just tease him _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it honestly bloated out of proportions lmaoooo  
> HAHAHAHA  
> anywayyyyysss, this was revised so maaaannnyyy times ahah  
> hoped you enjoy thisss  
> stay safe and healthy!<3


	9. word of warning, straighten up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Changbin was amazed by a lot of things in the Kim compound, from the layout, to the awfully trusting clansmen.
> 
> Yet another thing he was amazed of, was Lee Yongbok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cultural class with Felix!!!

Changbin was amazed by the layout of the Kim compound.

It must’ve shown on his face because the white wolf stopped beside him, though thankfully, keeping his mouth shut so Changbin won’t have any reason to punch him.

Kim Seungmin might be somewhat buddy-buddy with Hyunjin, but he’s still a terrifyingly strong enemy in Changbin’s eye.

So he ignores the other and observes the view before him. If he didn’t squint his eyes, he can barely see the house structures which was mostly wooden, strong and sturdy and surrounded by tall and thick trees. Because of their landscape, they were pretty high up in the highlands, on the foot of the mountains, the houses are scattered in different heights. The houses were integrated into the forest, and it was such a unique sight.

There are many flowers too, in many different colors. Changbin can feel his mouth hanging as he sees the magical beauty of the Kim compound. He can see the infamous crest to the Kim, wisterias, blooming around the compound—surrounding it beautifully.

“Enough staring?” Kim Seungmin asked.

Changbin clamped his mouth shut, glaring at the other who certainly looked amused, before they continued inside.

At his arrival, the Kims had regarded Changbin with wariness, but none had protested Seungmin as soon as he mentioned that the Clan Head had agreed to this and was staying with Hwangs for further negotiations. That had shut the protests quickly, to quick that Changbin had blanched for a moment, trying to grasp the idea that one of the Clansmen just offered him refreshment drinks.

So yes, Changbin was amazed by a lot of things in the Kim compound, from the layout, to the awfully trusting clansmen.

Yet another thing he was amazed of, was _Lee Yongbok_.

Lee Yongbok with his bright yellow hair, a smile as bright as the stars and blinding like the sunlight. Such a marvelous sight to behold. His clothes contrasts the plain cotton the Kim wear, made from expensive silk, with thick linings and intricate embroideries with such vibrant colors. It made the White Wolf looked like he was wearing a table-cloth.

“ _Felix_ , really, I don’t use that name anymore.” He smiled, correcting Changbin with ease as soon as he dumbly blurted his name.

 _Yong_ —Felix, the Lee family heir. The Kims addressed him as prince because of the customs the Lee family holds, but he said that the title didn’t matter, since they are not anywhere near the Crescent Island.

Felix has crystals below his his eyes, two each, and his hair reached his shoulders, a bit like Hyunjin though not as pale, but where the Hwang heir wears it messily, Felix’s wears it with much grace, artfully groomed into perfection. All in all, he looked like a deity.

“You seem to enjoy your stay here, Changbin _hyung_.” Felix said after his third day, addressing him in such familiar manner that Changbin wants to preen. The younger gave him comfort and reassurance that Changbin felt comfortable enough to smile without worrying about Jisung and Chan.

He’s honest to god grateful for one Lee Felix.

“I, well, yes. I mean—it’s beautiful.”

It is, he wasn’t lying. The Kim compound may be the most beautiful place he has ever seen. Sure, the Seo Compound is a fairly amazing place, being close enough to the mountain but not high enough, giving them a wide berth of view of the lands beyond their compounds.

“I strongly agree! That’s why I love to visit Minho hyung and Minnie so much.” He grins.

It was nice to live in the forest, far away from the growing, progressive hustle-bustle of other villages. He now begins to understand the reason why the Kim had been so reclusive and alienated. The forest gives them the safety they need, it was comforting and lulling, to escape the world outside.

“This place is so… prosperous.”

“Are you not? The Seo, I mean?”

“Well, we are.” Changbin murmured, “We have access to hectare of rice-fields, enough to feed our own clan and the Hwangs. But this—this land is just so… So full of life. It’s like I’m in another world.”

Not surprising, considering the Clan Head’s ability to bend nature to his will.

Then they launch into a long discussion on how to cultivate the fields better, Felix giving some tips he learned from his older cousin while Changbin told him his experience handling crop failiure. All in all, he was glad that he never met Felix in the battle-field.

One thing Changbin realized on his… fifth? Yes, probably fifth day in the compound, is how… _plain_ everything is. That’s the only way he can describe the housings. Sure, there are an abundance amount of flora and fauna, but besides that—it’s just plain.

Changbin blends in easily as he wore the clothes given to him by the young Kim—dark brown, and clean. It smelled like it haven’t been out of the wardrobe for years, and it was in better condition compared to what the others wore.

The clansmen barely spares him a glance as he strolls in the middle of compound, searching for a familiar smiling face—sadly, he spots Kim Seungmin instead who was handing something over to a child.

“What’s that?” He blurts.

“Candy.” He explains simply, watching in amusement as the kid tumbles away with a large smile, thanking him loudly. “It’s a rare commodity here, and the children loves it.”

Another thing he realizes—was that there are many young children and teenagers, 15 year olds, and 13 year olds, and even someone a few years younger than him, and yet the numbers of the Kim in the battle-field were so little.

“Do you devide your warriors? Some fight demons, and some… you know… go to war?” Changbin asked curiously.

They walked slowly towards the main compound, and his own curiosity overrides his simmering hatred—annoyance at the young Kim, who looked thoughtful, obviously not expecting the question.

“No…” He begins, somewhat sounding suspicious. “But we have a small patrol team. Some of the warriors join the patrol after battles if they are willing. Or if we are too tired, we override the patrol we send, though sometimes I still go.” He explained slowly, “I haven’t gone for a few days, since hyung isn’t here.”

“But there are so many children?”

Seungmin frowned, “Yes. And they are _children_ —are you expecting us to send them to _war_?” He blanches, stopping in his track and looking wholly surprised, staring at Changbin in horror.

He quickly shakes his head, “No, God no, but, Jaebeom explained that you tend to send young ones into war, like when they’re just fourteen years old—“

“Twelve.” Seungmin cuts in.

“Yes, that, and—wait, _what_?” Changbin can’t believe his ears, but here was Seungmin, staring at him with such honesty and pain, and sorrow, and he knows he did not misheard.

“Twelve years old.” He shrugs. “Twelve year olds is old enough to be sent out on a mission. Or to the field. That’s how it used to be, until hyung becomes Clan head. He bans any children younger than sixteen from entering the battle-field, though training still exists.” He said easily as if that was a normal thing.

 _Twelve years old_ , Changbin thinks.

“Barbaric, I know.” He said quietly, “Hyung and I disagree and well, we’re trying to make a change here. The elder’s have us on a very tight leash and they’re far too comfortable with the old customs—“

“Is that how old you were when you…” He stops. There was a loud noise in his head, telling him to _stop enough with the questions_ which sounds so much like his elder brother.

But Changbin can’t get it past his head that… That… _Fucking twelve_ …

Kim Seungmin furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

“Twelve. Were you that old? Did everyone got sent out at that age—holy fuck…”

“We were the closest relative to the Clan Head at that time.” He replies matter of fact-ly, “Others children my age aren’t obligated, but we are.”

With that, he left, obviously not keen on delving the story any further, and Changbin might be a thick person, but he knows when to shut up. Even the Kim aren’t that proud of the history within their own clan. Come to think of it, he barely sees children Seungmin’s age or even his age, and it was telling enough.

He wonders why in the world Kim Minho lets his brother onto the field, especially knowing his protective streak. If Changbin had tried to enter the field at twelve, his father would castrate him, and Chan would probably find a way to keep him inside the house, using his excellent magic blocking of his.

Twelve years old, huh.

When he was that old, Changbin could barely hold his trident correctly. If someone had _tried_ to send him or Jisung to the battle-field that young, his Chan hyung might just create an actual landslide on that someone. And Changbin might call for an endless night using his magic.

The knowledge stuck with him the whole day. In a way, he was thankful to know that the Kim brothers aren’t the root of all the vile things associated with the Kim, rather a beacon of change. But still. Twelve.

He found some sort of respect for the other Kim, despite still wary and suspicious, but there is some bit of respect within him. So after that simple conversation, Changbin steered clear of his path as the other tried hard to convince the elder to negotiate for peace, as he sticks with Felix instead.

Felix who is just as enthusiastic as Changbin is when they’re talking to each other, shamelessly telling him about Kim Minho, or just, Minho hyung to Felix.

“Well, Minho hyung tends to go overboard, he clearly sucks at denying his clans whims. When the noona wants rose gardens, Minho snaps his fingers and give them a garden with different color, when the kids wants tree house, he whispered to one of the trees and have the sprout more branches that will form a little house.” Felix snorted fondly, “So complacent.”

Changbin blink at the information while he stares at Felix’ pretty face who panics for a bit, quickly correcting himself.

“Which is a bad trait that Minnie is trying to rid him off—clearly he can’t say no to the noonas and the kids.” He laughed awkwardly.

That’s not really surprising. Apparently, a week was enough to chang the view of one Kim Minho, from the savage, barbaric, horrendous warmonger to a tired, passionate, self-less, and too soft older brother.

“That’s weak of him.” Changbin murmured, but then again he can’t say no to the ladies back in the Seo compound, always ending up helping them wash their clothes and do other mundane things. “Well, it is kind of him.”

Felix shrugged, apparently not agreeing, “My mother would kill me for being such a soft person.”

“Chan hyung shares the same sentiment.” Changbin agreed, “He may act soft-spoken and nice, but he knows when to say no and when lead with an iron fist—even the elders are scared of him.”

Of course they are. Chan can make words look so dangerous when he wants too, wielding it like a knife just as expertly as he does when he goes on assassination missions instead of Changbin. Subtlety was a forte only mastered by his older brother.

Felix nods, “Leaders should be that way.” He agreed.

Silence greets them again, and Changbin is content enough with it.

He thinks back to his first day in the Kim compound, where it had been awkward because he kept yelling at Seungmin who would snap back with such ruthlessly honest and correct remarks that he wanted to smash his face. He wonders how Hyunjin had managed a civil chat with the younger Kim, but then again, in a twisted way, they had _grown up together_.

On different sides? Sure. Being enemies? Yes. But alas, in a _twisted_ way, a connection must’ve formed.

The Kim didn’t seal his magic, and the Clansmen had accepted Changbin without much hostility, and more curiosity. The clansmen weren’t prying, treating Changbin as normally as they could each time they interacted, but one thing that was made clear is that he should avoid the elders at all costs.

The younger Kim did a pretty good job doing it all by himself, dragging the elders from meeting to meetings, so Felix accompanied him most of the time. Safe to say he liked the Lee heir better. Not only was he _nicer_ , he’s also prettier.

Suddenly a curiosity nags in the back of Changbin’s head so he decided to ask.

“How are you related with the Kims?” He questioned, “Did a Kim marry into your family?”

Felix shakes his head, an enthusiastic smile on his face, “No, no, my auntie married Minho hyung’s dad, the older brother of the Kim Clan Head.”

Oh well. So perhaps the faraway cousin wasn’t _that faraway_. “It was a political alliance?” 

“Well, not really… Uncle saved Auntie from a demon, he was the one who had been patrolling in the country.” Right, Changbin’s mind supply, the Lee clan had established a small country with a kingdom custom. “Not much knew about demons, just the royal family and the royal guards—well, after that incident. But anyways—they fell in love and got married.”

“That’s an amazingly happy story?” Changbin said, unsure. It seemed so smooth. Between a Crescent princess and a savage warrior, a love story had bloomed. It sounds too good to be true.

“It is, really, but my Grandmother, who was still Queen at the time was highly against it.”

“Why?”

“Because the Kims are poor.” Felix said matter of fact-ly.

“What?” Changbin responds. There was no way the Kims are poor. They have a fucking forest—hell, they might as well own the whole mountain. No one dares to cross their borders in fear of the savage beings who lives deep in the forst. They cultivate their won fields, hunts their own food, all in all, the most sustainable and independent clan.

Felix must’ve understand his confusion because he offers Changbin a small adorable smile, “I understand your confusion. The Kims—they’re poor people. They were never rich. They don’t even use money in the village. The only money they have is from the missions they take from Kingdom. My cousin doesn’t even have money to buy an armor.”

 _Plain_. Everything had been so plain. He realized that plain had been a nice way to say _poor_.

“They’re sheltered, more isolated than my Kingdom, who at least has a strategic position enough to pose as selling port. To imagine a princess of a small yet reknowned Kingdom to run away and marry a man who wears mask and kill imaginary creatures seemed absurd, don’t you think?”

“Well, if you put it that way…” He thinks of the painfully plain and worn robe Seungmin wears, even in a worse condition compared to his clansmen. _Financially poor_. “Then how did your aunt convinced your grand-mother?”

And enigmatic smiles bloom on Felix’ face. “I guess, to my Auntie, it was harder for her to convince the Kim to accept her into the clan.”

“What?” Changbin blinked, confused at the insinuation.

“That’s another story for another day!” Felix waved his hand enthusiastically, “This is where the demon thing came in. The former Clan Head, Uncle’s younger brother, meet my grandmother and explained everything, that they will send people to cleanse the island of any demon, grow wisterias, cultivate our fields so it’ll stay sustainable and weather the storms when it’s too bad.”

“That’s a very large dowry.” Changbin exclaimed in surprise, thinking of all the things to be done.

“The demons were annihilated by Uncle himself, but the rest of the contract was carried on by Minho hyung and Seungmin, even long after their parents have died. I mean—at least they had a happy marriage, despite the trouble it brings, though now the Lee and Kim are allies. Even my mom is forced in an arranged marriage with whomever wins her contest—I mean, what do you expect from a Clan heir?”

Changbin nods at Felix’ words. It sure is lucky for those who can choose the person they love to marry, and Changbin can only pray that he and his brothers are granted such privilege, if not, then let it just be him who was not. Let his brothers find love.

He sighed, “I relate to that.”

“Right? We can’t even make choices! Good god—I don’t know how my mother did it, honestly. Seungmin has it easy without the pressure of clan heir on his shoulder.”

Changbin snorts, “We should be grateful he doesn’t have the pressure. Who knows how psychotic he might be.”

Felix gave him an unimpressed look.

“But yeah, they’re cousins because their mother is my mother’s sister. To be honest, the influence of the Lee clan is still very strong on Minho hyung and Minnie, they even followed through with the ritual.”

Changbin blinked again for the nth time perhaps, and he’s quite sure he looks like a dumb idiot becaue Felix is staring at him with wide, sparkly eyes, “Ritual?”

Felix laugh mirthfully, closing his mouth behind his hand, “Are my customs _so_ foreign to you?”

He can feel his cheeks getting hotter, averting his eyes from Felix’s clearly amused one. For the first time in years, Changbin regrets skipping his lessons just to play catch with Jisung.

“To be quite honest—I don’t know much about the Lees besides being a small but established Kingdom beyond the waters, but actually I’ve heard of the ritual... I don’t know if it’s true or not.”

Felix nods, “Well, not surprised since geographically speaking, we are so far away. Almost alienated, in a way. Our customs are as basic as any Kingdom, but we still have a ritual, which is a hundred percent true and real. It’s somewhat a coming of age ritual that is only performed by the Lee, so basically the royal family.”

“A coming of age ritual? Well—we have them too, it’s mostly just attending a ceremony that requires to fast for three days in the ancestral shrine. It was… a life changing journey.”

 _No, it was hell_ , Changbin remembers. He hates it—but he went through it, remembering his mother’s proud face when he emerged out of the shrine.

“Well in the Lee, we were given two piece of paper, one that will take us to a place we do not know and the other to take us back home. It’s basically like a survival ritual.”

That is interesting, “Well where does it take you?”

Felix smirks attractively, “That’s the special part. We were taken through different parts of the world—and the where depends on you. You will be taken to a place to better you. I found myself in the harsh deserts, and I have to survive on my own for five years.”

“What?” He blinks, “ _Five years_?!”

Felix nods, a grin still plastered, “Yes, five years. I’ve spent the first two years getting acquainted to the nature and the rest three years wondering around the country I am in, learning from them. And next after I have earned my name, I ripped the other paper, and back home I went.”

“So, the Kim brothers went through that too?” He asked, curious.

“Well—“

Changbin opened his mouth to ask when the sliding door was opened too roughly. He whips his face back, glaring at the person who enters which turns out to be Seungmin.

The boy has a scowl before he glares at Changbin.

“Before you’re leaving, you have to fix my shoulder.”

 _Right, shit_ , he never really did fixed Seungmin’s still derailed magic flow after Chan had hit him. It’s a wonder the boy can move and walk and jump around, and Changbin had no doubt it was because the younger Kim found some way to temporarily fix it, but not heal it completely.

But then he blinks.

“Wait, leaving where? _Me_?”

Seungmin sighed, turning his face to Felix, “Lix, I’m sorry to say but you will be the leader of the delegations.”

“I— _excuse me_?!”

“The elders wants me to stay while you accompany Seo Changbin back to the Hwang estate, to pick up hyung.” The boy was fidgeting and Changbin wonders whether it was because Changbin is there or because of how anxious he was for his brother. Probably the latter.

Felix nods slowly, “Well, I have no objections, it’s just, are you sure you want me to represent the clan? I mean—I’m your cousin.”

Seungmin sends him a look that really says ‘ _You’re so dumb but I love you_.’

“You’re a representative for the Lee. The representative for the Kim is my brother, who is now in the Hwang compound, _alone_. General Kim and some clansmen will accompany you tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow_?” Changbin blanched.

“It’s already been a week too long since I have left my brother there, and I am certain your brothers are worried too.” He murmured, “We must move quickly because I feel like the demons sensed something, the attacks are accumulating.”

“That’s what the patrol said?” Felix asked.

“I am the patrol.” Seungmin deadpans. “At least, tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me—“ Seungmin turns around to leave, but then Felix caught the end of the yukata he wears, bringing him down with a loud yelp.

“Minnie when have the last time you’ve slept— _yah_! Kim Seungmin get back here!”

“Wait!” Changbin shouts, causing the cousins to freeze. “Let me come with you.”

Seungmin frowned, “What?”

“Let me come with you for patrol.” He said, and breathed deeply, and his nerves are suddenly on fire, thrumming with excitement anticipation and fear. Changbin quenches down the urge to laugh giddily as he stares at Kim Seungmin with much conviction, “I need to see the demons.”

\--

Jisung thinks that Clan Leader Kim is the most ridiculously good looking person he’s ever seen. Wide eyed, thin lipped, and a pointed nose and also built as hell—no, not thick like a tree, more like a supple, sturdy, _sexy_ —you get the point. He can’t believe this person is real!

Jeongin wasn’t lying when he said the man was handsome, but boy was he handsome!

It was not helping that he’s wearing such thin and exposing shirt, courtesy of the Hwang, but he wears it like a Kim. Tied loosely, showing his chest and therefor his scars, with a somewhat form-fitting pants that let Jisung’s imaginations run wild. If his mother had been there she would’ve castrated him.

He sighed as he stared at the Clan leader, shutting his eyes.

“What’s with the dramatic sigh?” Jeongin nudge him playfully.

“Well… Have you ever admire this—hot, amazing, Clan head—erm, I mean, older guy?”

“Are you talking about my dad?”

Jisung leapt from his seat, bumping his knees on the table and nearly causing the tea cup to fall. He turned his head to glare at Jeongin, thankful that the rest of the council are too busy to notice their ruckus in the back of the meeting room.

“No—what, I respect your father!” He muttered darkly, pinching Jeongin’s thighs, causing him to whine. “Now answer me, have you?”

The boy rubbed his thighs in annoyance, “Well yeah—I mean your brother is attractive.”

Jisung blinked before he holds back a laugh, “Cha— _Changbin hyung_?”

Jeongin’s smirk thickens as his eye disappeared, “Changbin hyung is handsome alright, but I meant Channie hyung.” He said, sighing dreamily to look at the far end of the table, where Chan was seated beside Jaebeom across Jisung’s own paramour. He’s smiling kindly, and Jisung’s heart swells for his angel of a brother—

Before he processed what the demon fox of Hwang had said.

“My Channie… you’re attracted to my hyung?” He hissed.

Jeangin smiled sheepishly, fox like and adorable—but evil all the same and still so mischievous. “I can admire him from afar, can’t I? And besides, someone seemed more interested in him compared to me.”

Jisung bristled at that, thinking of Changbin’s hurriedly whispered words before he left, something concerning a certain young General who seemed determined to shadow their brother despite not being his own Clan Head.

“Though, I’d say the favors are in General Kang.” Jeongin giggled without much heat.

Jisung pouts, “You don’t know that.” He prays that his brother will be too busy running a whole ass clan and controlling his brothers to find a spouse.

“It’s cute how you and Changbin hyung are so protective of him.”

Well, how can they not be? Their brother had been more than just a brother, he’s a caretaker, and perhaps also a parent figure with how much he dotes on them when their mother were more strict than ever. Oh, his eldest brother can be deadly and cut-throat, but never aimed on his brothers.

To think Chan might marry someone, might _love someone else outside the family,_ is an odd concept his squirrel brain can’t process.

He wrinkled his nose and choose to stare at Minho’s stupidly handsome face, scrunching his nose up and shutting his mouth.

“General Kang’s a pretty awesome guy, he’s basically like a brother to me—“

“Are you honestly playing matchmaker, Innie? Might as well tell me you want to marry into the family.” Jisung huffed.

He grinned again, eyes turning into crescents adorably and Jisung sighed, ruffling the younger’s hair instead affectionately.

Before he can say anything else, there was a ruckus outside, and one of Hwang family, a girl named Dahyun, Jeongin’s cousin, slides the door open, bowing her head, until Jaebeom hyung waved his hand to let the girl speak.

“Forgive me for interrupting the council meeting, but the delegates from the Kim have arrived, along with Seo’s Clan Heir.” She said breathlessly.

The room was quiet and Jisung was dying to run to the front gates to great his brother. He glance at his Chan hyung who has a wide smile, nodding at Jisung to go ahead, beside him, Uncle Jaebeom stares at him, and after five days his shoulder finally sags and he seemed relaxed. Then he nods and Jisung leapt from where he was seated, dragging Jeongin with him.

_Hyung, I’m coming for your stupid ass and you better be alright!_

They ran through the streets of the compound, Jisung grinning widely that his cheeks hurt.

Sure it has only been five days since he was separated from his second brother, but Changbin had been inside an enemy’s territory alone.

Alone with the White Wolf—who Hyunjin despise terribly, a fact that Jisung’s doesn’t quite believe despite the other claiming otherwise, who is dangerous—but kind enough not to spook Jisung and Jeongin during their first encounter. And cute enough that Jisung feels like befriending him.

“ _Wait up squirrel brain_!”

He glance behind and Hyunjin was grinning widely, followed closely by Kkami. He looked _waaaay_ too excited to meet Changbin, but it’s nice to know that Hyunjin had managed to strike a friendship with his finicky brother, and Jisung grinned at him.

As Hyunjin reached him, Jisung snatched his arm and dragged him along, the three of them run to the dirty street of the Hwang Compound, the civilians just roll their eyes at their antics.

They reached the front gate, eyeing the pretty crowded entourage hovering unsurely, surrounded by some of the Hwang Guard Patrol who immediately disperse as soon as they saw Jisung and the Hwang siblings.

Quickly, Jisung’s eye landed on his brother who grinned as widely at him. He let go of Hyunjin’s and Jeongin’s arm, relieved to see his brother who seemed fine—happier, even.

“Hyung!” He yelled, “I missed your stupid face!” He yelled before launching forward at his brother, glad to know that his is alive.

Numbly, he can feel Jeongin and Hyunjin’s body crashing on to the both of them, causing them to roll on the ground until they were sprawled on the dirt, staring at the blue sky.

“That was dramatic of you all, didn’t know you loved me this much.” Changbin said, leaning up and staring at them in amusement.

“Sort of afraid the White Wolf have drowned you.” Hyunjin mutters, lifting himself up and offering a hand to Changbin to help him up.

Jisung silently activates his bloodline magic, scanning Changbin’s body searching for injuries. When he found none, he sigh in relief before he stands, staring at the Kim delegates who looked amused by the display, though they still looked wary.

Understandable.

He scans the delegate, looking for a certain puppy looking black haired Kim, but saw none. Instead, there was another person with a prim, long, blond hair, holding himself in a very poised stance—one that reminds him so much of his eldest brother.

He dusts his clothes, waiting for Changbin to introduce them. He nudged Changbin who sputters, turning different shade of reds while the mysterious man just smiles endearingly.

“Right—this is Lee Felix, Prince of the Crescent Island, and head of the Lee Delegates.”

“Well, welcome to the Hwang Compound, Prince Felix, it is an honor to meet you.” Hyunjin said, taking the role of Clan Heir. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin and I am the Clan Heir, my father and the rest of the clan heads should be here soon.” He said, clasping his arm and bowing lightly.

The man wearing expensive blue silk, bows is head, and Jisung notes the diamonds below his eyes, and the exotically colorful earrings. He looks wholly ethereal.

“Hello Hwang Hyunjin, heir to the Hwang Clan.” His voice was surprisingly heavy and deep, and his smile rivaled the sun. He glance at Changbin and he looks smitten. _What the actual fuck_.

“ _Cousin_!”

Jisung whipped his head back to watch Minho approaching them, flanked by Chan and Jaebeom, followed closely by General Kang. The Kim Clan Head had a bright smile on his face, though there is a slight questioning look.

The godly man who have enraptured Changbin’s attention smile, “Hello hyung.”

“It’s nice to see you have arrived safely, _Yongbok_.” He drawls, and Jisung thinks it’s the sexiest thing his ears has ever heard. Belatedly, he realized that this _Yongbok_ is _cousins_ with Minho, and he should’ve known because they’re so attractive, just like Kim Seungmin.

He pouts at the unfairness of this world.

“Please refrain yourself from calling me that.” He smiled politely, but dangerously, before he bowed down, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Clan Leader Hwang and Clan Leader Seo. I am thankful for being allowed here, and grateful that you have taken care of my prickly cousin so well, surely it must’ve been taxing.”

Jisung watched as Chan smiled in amusement while Jaebeom still looked wary as his eyes scan the delegates.

“It is an honor to meet the Prince of Crescent Island.” Jaebeom said politely, “And I assure you, your cousin have been nothing but polite, charming my son and Chan’s brother.”

Jisung watched as Chan lifted his sleeve to hide a smile, while his eyes darted quickly at Jisung, winking at him. _Damn it, of course Chan hyung knows_.

“Well, he is known for his charming self.” Lee Felix counters politely.

“Minnie didn’t come?” Minho cuts in, glaring at Jaebeom lightly, though more in annoyance than anger.

Felix’ smile seemed to have frozen, before shaking his head. “Surely someone needs to protect your clansmen, and I am not that well versed fighting… demons.” He said balefully.

Well that was a shame. Jisung was looking forward to befriend the other awkward Kim brother, and he pouts lightly. He glance at Changbin’s pretty smug face, while beside him Hyunjin looked annoyed. He noticed that Hyunjin was tapping a certain fan on his thigh, a thing he seemed to be holding onto for days.

Minho sighed and tilts his head backwards, and Jisung decides to just admire the length of his neck. _Is there any flaw in this man? Can a person be so flawless????_

“Well, surely the journey have tire you all out.” Chan said, “I trust you are in need of refreshment?”

Felix smiled politely, tilting his head and causing a soft clinking noise from his earing. “That would be pleasant.”

Jisung can’t wait to be friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too many plot bunnies appeared and i keep revising and revising ajflksjfls
> 
> after this will be a slower update because i'm moving back to my dorm ashahha  
> but anyways, glad that you're still reading and have reached this point! wuah ilysm<3
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy! don't forget to drink waaateerrr


	10. tie your shoe laces up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung cracked his knckles, “Just wait ‘til I figure out, I’ll tell that Lee Prince, and that fucking Kim Minho—I’ll, I'll put him in his place—“
> 
> “I’m pretty sure you want to 'put him in his place' for no reasons or for entirely different reasons, hyung.” Jeongin rolled his eyes affectionately. Somehow, he feels like the eldest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH yes yes yes i'm indulging myself by posting this akdjfksjafa

Jeongin thinks that Felix was the nicest person he’s ever met.

And the richest.

His clothes are expensive, bright colored silks that contrasts his own plain, dark clothes. When Yeji had seen the Lee Prince for the first time she had gasped and watch with much wonder in her eyes, and the Prince was kind enough to talk to his beloved sister. Jeongin can only _dream_ of buying such silk for his sister.

Shiny, embroidered, silky smooth with many rhinestones.

Fitting really, for a prince. He made the well dressed Chan hyung pales in comparison.

Oddly enough, beside him, Kim Minho looked like his equals, despite wearing clothes from the Hwang. It’s probably how he carries himself, like some kind of King of the Jungle, even though the Hwang compound is most definitely not a jungle.

After the arrival of Changbin hyung and the Kim-Lee delegates, a council meeting was held to discuss further concerning the ceasefire, the demon attacks, and the peace the Kim were aiming for.

Personally, Jeongin’s really siding with peace. Sure, he may not know the horrors of war, but that doesn’t mean he’s being insensitive of all the hardships his family had gone through because of the devastating battles with Kim and other clans. It’s just—Jeongin’s not that filled with hatred to be unable to see the bigger picture.

Sure, he should be angry about the whole kidnapping thing—it gave him nightmares to the point he still sometimes sleep with his Hyunjin hyung. But besides, that—especially after the explanation almost a week ago, he’s come to some understanding. Sure, it’s understandable he still has some nightmares, but it’s no longer about the wisteria and the talisman mask—it’s about demons.

He very nearly died if a Kim warrior didn’t save him. So yeah, in a way, he sort of owe the Kim something.

At this rare occasion, both he and Jisung hyung had been allowed to attend. They sat together instead of with their respective clan heads.

“Changbin hyung’s different.” Jisung whisperes conspirationally.

 _That_ was an interesting information Jeongin planned on delving in. The elder just went back from the Kim compound, and Jeongin can already how his behavior towards Kim Minho was so different. Which begs the question, “Why’s that, hyung?”

Jisung bite his lips, looking uncertain, “Well… last night he’s just… so clingy? But in a bad way? It’s like he’s afraid that me and Channie might disappear into thin air, he doesn’t even bat an eye at Clan Leader Kim.”

 _Interesting_. “Perhaps something happened at the Kim…?”

Jisung quickly whips his head to glare at Lee Felix, who was all smiles and crinkley eyes, resembling the sun painted on every Hwang banner more and more. Jeongin cringed as Jisung’s eye began to narrow at the human version of the sun.

“I mean, who knows, hyung. I don’t think Lee Felix can harm him.” He shrugs easily. Especially when Lee Felix looked like he can easily be snapped into two pieces. But then again, his brother’s rival didn’t look like a cold-blooded killer at all. “Or maybe he can.” He amended.

Jisung cracked his knuckles, “Just wait ‘til I figure out, I’ll tell that Lee Prince, and that fucking Kim Minho—I’ll, I'll put him in his place—“

“I’m pretty sure you want to 'put him in his place' for no reasons or for entirely different reasons, hyung.” Jeongin rolled his eyes affectionately. Somehow, he feels like the eldest.

Then as Jisung tries to come up with many creatives way to bully Kim Minho and Lee Felix, Jeongin tunes him out, trying to focus on the discussion. He’s not worried about what Jisung might actually do to the Kim Clan Head, since with just one smirk, Kim Minho turned Jisung into putty. _Hilarious_.

He notes the absence of the Kim elders, but then again, Jeongin doesn’t know how important they are to attend peace negotiations.

The talk went on, and on for hours and Jeongin found himself listening aptly as he nods silently in approval at the demands the Hwang and Seo had made as a loss compensation over the destruction the Kim had caused. Thankfully, the Kim didn’t ask for much, besides peace and the willingness to work together to eradicate demons.

Now the basics needs and facts are down, all that is left is the details, and Jeongin’s not up to divulge into that. But then the conversation had taken an interesting turn.

“Well, I should recount what had happened during that day, and perhaps Felix can add in too since he was present there with me, along with Seungmin, your brother.”

 _Felix_ , jeongin wants to tease, and it’s really in the tip of his tongue. _Felix, not Prince Lee, or something more formal_. Changbin hyung addressed Kim Minho without much heat, rather, sincerity. His eyes flicked once to Jeongin and he quickly nudges Jisung awake, causing the latter to blink into awareness.

So then, Changbin begins his story, and Jeongin watched the whole room listened to him with so much attention as if they were spellbound, and Jeongin himself is curious as hell.

“I went with Seungmin and Felix towards the border of the city near the port to Crescent Island. It was not quite a long travel since Felix has his transporting runes with him. We arrived at midnight and there were nothing at first, for about an hour.

But then, this… this weird, foul stench filled the whole place. It was like the smell of rotting flesh, and thick, thick blood. It’s clogging your senses and it was honestly so overwhelming. Until Seungmin slaps a mask on my face.” He frowned.

Jeongin heard Minho snorts, even though he’s staring at Changbin hyung with unabashed curiosity, glancing once in a while at the Lee Prince.

 _Wait… What are they talking about_?

“And Felix gave me a wreath of wisteria, it helps with the smell, since I’m not used to it at all.”

“It’s hard to get acquainted with the smell.” Prince Lee’s deep voice cuts in, sounding somewhat mirthful, “It had been my… 10th encounter with a demon. Not once I got used with the smell and that’s why I keep so many wisterias all over my pockets and shirt because I really cannot stand the smell.” He said, and as if to prove a point, he pulled out a small patch and a very distinctive smell filled the room.

A smell Jeongin is familiar with—one that had given him nightmares of being kidnapped. He blink and beside him Jisung stiffens. But… but they were talking about demons. _Changbin hyung saw a demon_.

“Then, we followed the smell towards this one house, isolated and far away. There were no sound at all, no one yelling, screaming or talking, just eerie silence despite all the lights being on in the house. There were blood on the front door I moved first.” He said, voice dreadful and there was this strange horror in his face, one that Jeongin doesn’t like at all.

He stops completely, and he continues to stare forward as he opens and close his mouth. Prince Lee coughed a bit, sending Changbin a reassuring smile before he speaks.”

“My dear friend Changbin had advanced forward before my dear cousin can say anything. We quickly followed him since it was so quiet and then we heard a loud cackle.”

“I think I would’ve died if Felix and Seungmin came one second later.” He said, “I was so out of it… The scene was gruesome—the fucking demons ate the hearts of those innocent people and…” He stopped. “I won’t ever forget how it looked like. Large, wide smile, reaching below her eyes, and she has an additional eye on her neck. She has such long hair and her voice was oddly masculine…”

Beside him, Jisung takes a sharp intake of breath and Jeongin quickly holds the elder’s hand, trying to calm him down. The story felt so, so surreal, but the look on Changbin’s face made it clear that it was real. Nothing can fake the horrors in his eyes and how his voice trembled. He really did met a demon and lived to tale the tale. The first of the Seo.

Jisung didn’t count since he wasn technically asleep when he got kidnapped.

Prince Lee spares Changbin a glance before he quickly concludes ths story, “Well, Seung killed it.”

“Water breathing technique?” Minho pipes in gently, sounding neither rude nor demanding.

“Obviously.” Prince Lee sighed, “Well, after that it died, perish, disappear, and turns into ashes and dust. I vomited, I guess.”

Changbin lets out a soft chuckle at the admittance, sending the young Prince a grateful look. Beside him, Chan had one hand over his mouth, but his eyes were wide as saucers, it was obvious that he’s still… processing the information.

Jeongin, ever the believer, had found it easy to digest, so he offers comfort instead. He can already feel Jisung latching onto his side, so he opens one arm to let the elder cuddle him.

“It was real. It’s a real, imminent and dangerous threat, demons. They’ll pose as a big threat to all human kinds if we don’t help destroy them.” Changbin said somberly, his eyes were glassy and distant and Chan reach beside him to engulf him in a half-hug.

The mood had been somber after that.

His father was leaning forward on his chair, clearly deep in thoughts, but Jeongin have no douts that his father fully believe Changin hyung’s story. He knows that his father holds Changbin in high regards, because the other was such an excellent warrior.

Beside him, Hyunjin hyung stares unflinchingly at Kim Minho. I’s obvious his brother had made up his mind, and that he also agrees with Changbin.

“Can you tell us more about… these demons?” his father asked tentatively after a long silence.

\--

There’s a weird staredown between Chan and Prince Lee after the earlier negotiation had been adjourned. They shake each other’s hand cordially, and the smile on the Chan’s face was too pleasant. Perhaps the eldest Seo does have a protective streak.

Jaebeom’s eye strays to Seo Changbin who was staring at Felix with much adoration. Chan noticed it, and quickly sighed, already noticing he had lost a battle he hadn’t even begun.

He can’t believe he’s watching these people who he had considered his own children fall in love, left and right.

He’s glad, that amidst the hecticness, and the realization of how big of a threat demons are, such beautiful, simple things can still evolve—it gave him hope, and Jaebeom is looking forward into the future to secure a place where such beautiful things can bloom and thrive.

A week or so have passed since the Lee and rest of the Kim delegation have arrived.

Which means it’s been a weak since Changbin had shown Prince Lee the whole Hwang compound as if he owns it, and a week of Jisung asking Kim Minho to grow herbs left and right as if he owns the place too. His beloved son had complained on how the Kim and Lee was stealing his friend, while his other beloved son just snort and rolled his eyes.

He wonders whether Hyunjin chose not to see because he has no love interest himself, or is he just that oblivious.

Besides the abundance of love blooming around, much to the annoyance of Hyunjinnie, the exasperation of one Chan, and the delight of his dear Jeongin, he’s happy to know that Yeji is at least striking a friendship with Prince Lee.

That seemed to pull his daughter out of her own hesistance and hostility (and perhaps the beautiful dress Felix got her had been a great help). But that means—

“I can’t believe they’re stealing Yeji too. My baby sister—are you just going to let this go, Father?” He pouts.

“You should go steal something of their’s too, if it annoys you that much.” He said easily.

Hyunjin opened his mouth, before he closes it again, crossing his arms.

Jaebeom smirks, “I saw you talk to Kim Seungmin the other day, maybe—“

“No. No—it’s not like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like… Jisung and Minho hyung… Or, or Bin hyung with Prince Felix.”

Ah, so perhaps his son did notice the love blooming. It’s just he didn’t want to acknowledge it, which is somehow adorable to him. His son made a disgusted face as he stares at Minho and Jisung who was happily laughing with each other.

It’s amazing how far they’ve come.

Jaebeom grinned. “Well maybe not. Not yet, at least.”

Hyunjin made a sound of distress, disgust, and embarrassment as he chokes on his tea. “Father! It’s not like that!” He glares at Jaebeom, but since Jaebeom is still the ever observant person that he is, simply flicks his gaze on Hyunjin’s hip.

“Drop the fan, son, then maybe I’ll believe you.”

\--

Hyunjin didn’t understand the attachment he has for the fan—

Why he has this need to carry it around the compound. Keep it on his bedside. Keep it near him all the time. Hyunjin can’t even use it—his magic was specific, it works only for fire and lightning. He doesn’t have an ounce of idea of how to control the wind.

“It compliments your power, that’s why you carry it all the time like some lovesick dumbass.” Jisung had told him.

“You’re the ovesick one since you’re following Kim Minho everywhere like some kind of plague.”

“Plague don’t follow people.”

“They do!”

“Whose the healer here, ha?!” Jisung glares. Safe to say, the conversation easily turned into a physical blow as Hyunjin tries to blacken Jisung’s stupid face.

Hyunjin tried to lose the fan, which means he redirected himself to the katana, one that he used flawlessly as if it was made for him. Huh, what a surprise. Hyunjin loves his twin dao, a peculiar weapon not many people can weild, since the two blades are basically once.

A concept that was hard for him to grasp, but once he used it, it fits him perfectly.

Hyunjin creates his own movements, developing the once taught to him by his father, always evolving to match the white wolf, and it was hard since the twin dao was a hard weapon to wield. But as soon as he used the katana, Hyunjin was surprised how easy it was to mold himself as one with the weapon.

He tried the movement taught to him by his father—the ones that has been passed down from the Clan head of the Hwang to their heir. Ancient, strong, and beautiful, like a dance.

The one which set of movements had surprised the White Wolf the first time Hyunjin used it on the battlefield.

And now, using the katana, he is one hundred percent certain he can easily sweep the White Wolf off his feet. Which is why he begin to carry around the katana instead. And that’s how he found himself cornered by the one and only Kim Minho.

“That’s not yours to carry.” He said, grinning, so much like a cat.

Hyunjin can only be glad his feline companions are nowhere near the Hwang compound. “Right—of course. I just, it’s nice weapon.”

Minho leaned backwards slowly, and Hyunjin noticd how the older isn’t that much taller than him, perhaps even shorter, and yet he seemed to tower over him.

“Then get one made.” He said easily, “You have the metal, the people, what’s stopping you?”

It’s different, he wants to say, but what’s different? Just because the sword is brand new, doesn’t mean it’s not the same. Perhaps it would be better than Kim Seungmin’s ratty old katana. Something must’ve shown on his face as he thumbs the hilt, because Kim Minho sighed.

“Look, I don’t get this obsession you have with my brother, or the equally obsessive streak my brother have with you, but he’s asking for his weapon.” He said.

What.

“What?!” Hyunjin blurts as much.

Minho laughed, loud and bright with a knowing look in his eyes as he easily snatches the katana from Hyunjin’s hip. “You’re funny Hyunjin, you should’ve seen your face.”

“But I’m not—is he obsessed with me?”

“In a good way,” Minho shrugs, unsheathing the katana to check its condition, staring at it fondly, ebfore sheathing it once again. “The little sapppling sent me a message demanding his weapon and Jisung, which is weird enough as it is, but he has been weird.”

“He’s not weird. He’s just…” Hyunjin stops.

Minho stares at him weirdly, like he’s not sure whether he wants to hug Hyunjin or kill him right on the spot, which was both touching _and terrifying_.

Which is how realized this is the first time, after about three weeks since the arrival of the delegates, that he and Minho had a civilized conversation that doesn’t includes Hyunjin bristling every once in a while and Minho acting so vexing.

“Glad to know you like my brother.” Minho smiles, all teeth and his eyes are narrows. _Oh shit—are they back to square one_? And wait—what? Like my brother? How in the hell can Hyunjin like stupid Kim Seungmin???? They’re just allies! Colelagues, somewhat.

“It’s not like that!” He blurts.

Minho laughed again, waving his hand lazily as he walked away, obviously not believing Hyunjin at all. He strolls away easily, leaving a trail of hydrangea at his wake. “Keep the fan!” he yelled.

 _What the fuck just happened_.

Hyunjin stood in the hallway, blinking in confusion as he stares at the flowers surrounding him. Hydrangea. What the hell.

Suddenly, Jisung appeared out of nowhere, staring at him curiously, “Why the hell are you covered in flowers?”

“I’m pretty sure Kim Minho nearly killed me right here, but I’m no quite sure of what I did wrong.” He admitted quickly. Something to do with his brother, but Hyunjin’s not quite sure what.

“Kill you with his handsome smile, you mean?”

Hyunjin groaned as he shrugs the flowers off him, ignoring a love-poem-waxing Jisung at his wake. Hyunjin has a certain white and blue fan to find.

\--

Jisung grinned as he hears the infirmary door opened. He quickly tuned around and settles in the most attractive—or at least, he thought it was ttractive, position ever. He leaned one hand on the table, and put the other on his hip.

As soon as he heard footsteps approaching closer, he flicked his hair and said with his utter most confident voice, “So, what brought you here, oh, almighty—“

“What the hell Sung.”

He blinks, since it was apparently his brother, standing in front of him, looking hella amused and weirded out. Fuck.

Jisung scrambled away as he laughed awkwardly, reaching forward at his brother, “Hyungie! Changbin hyung I’ve missed you! It’s been so long since you’ve been—um, at the Kim compound!”

“Ji that was more than a month ago.” He deadpanned, looking more annoyed now—which was understandable, since Jisung didn’t really think things through as he blurts shit.

“Riiiight, I mean, can’t I miss my favorite brother?”

“We both know our favorite brother is Channie.” The elder deadpans.

“Shit.”

“Were you… expecting someone?”

Well, sometimes Jisung forgot that this particular hyung isn’t just brawns over brain, not when he’s literally the Seo’s strategist. Rookie mistake, Jisung, and this one is on you.

“ _Noooooo_ ….”

Changbin gave him a skeptical look but shrugs anyways, quickly shifting the topic, “Well, Minho hyung is looking for you.”

He quickly perks up, “Really?!” He beams, before he scurries away. He knows his brother is still staring at him oddly but Jisung has more urgent things to attend—

Like helping Kim Minho develop somekind of medicine using wisteria, or re-reading the research paper the younger Kim had sent him since it made Kim Minho so happy, or perhaps just accompany the Kim Clan Head. Yeah, important matters like that.

“Yah, Han Jisung, what’s gotten into you!”

 _Giddiness. Elation. Happiness. Thrill_.

Jisung’s not quite sure either, but that’s what he feels near the Clan Head. Changbin yells his name again, and all he can think of is a stupidly handsome smirking face.

\--

 _Well aren’t you enamored_ , Chan thought endearingly.

He didn’t think that someone can fall in love in a course of three months but there it was, obvious love blooming under the scorching sun of the Hwang compound.

After the Kim-Lee delegates have arrived three months ago, a long and taxing negotiation have been held, with Clan Leader Kim’s seal still on place for the sake of the peace of the Hwang civillians. The discussion had begun from the demons, how to defend themselves from the creature, to how to better the farming system in a land as barren as the Hwangs, especially when they are housing a huge number of civillians.

Then Changbin went and told them how he has fought demon, shocking Chan to forget any social decorum, choking on his tea like some kind of infant.

By the end of their discussion the threat seemed more real, and Jaebeom lifted the seal from Minho so that the elder could grow wisterias all over the compound, while he direct the civillians to harvest more of the metal from the cave. It took some time, since the Hwang compound has been so big despite being so barren.

The discussion continued on how the Kim and the Hwang can compensate each other for their losses, since the war had been going on for so long and the loss had been uncountable. But Minho offered to cultivate rice fields for them, to make the place more greener, and Jaebeom accepted.

So, within the months that have passed, Minho grow a garden and forest for them, helped by the Kim’s who has an affinity to create life, while the Lee helps out with the irrigation system.

He’s well aware Minho’s need to come back home to the Kim Compound, but he had reached an agreement with Jaebeom for the sake of each other’s Clan, to stop fighting and start working together, one that cost him months away from his home. Sure it’s distressing, but Chan help the other by arranging to send some massage back and forth to the Kim Compound using Changbin’s collection of raven, magpies and crows.

Which work wonders, because Kim Seungmin’s input was crucial as hell, and the fact that Minho has a way to communicate with his brother, he works earnestly, taking notes of his brother’s suggestion.

They upgraded many things in the Hwang, to integrate the place more with nature, so they can compensate the waste from their forging ability, the main cause as to why their fields are so barren and dirty. All in all, the Hwang compound now resembles a small village—a thriving one.

So different from the bleak, dirty, dry compound with too many population and too little food Chan had visited all those months ago.

Jaebeom seemed more relaxed, spending his time talking with the Kim General, while Minho took it upon himself to train Changbin and Hyunjin the basics of the demon killing techniques, and Yeji is happily integrating herself along with the Kim and Lee delegates.

He smiled at the thought, and stares at the now blooming garden of the main Hwang Estate. He sits primly on the wooden floor of the gazebo.

Changbin, his adorably prickly brother was walking along with Felix, the Prince of the Cresecent Island. The scene reminded him of when he was walking around with Younghyun in his garden back at the Seo estate, and the tension too.

He stifled a giggle, and beside him Jeongin raised a curious eyebrow.

Right—the boy had been going on lengths to spend his time with Chan eversince Minho had roped in Jisung to help his brother’s reasearch. If he weren’t as well spoken, he would’ve accused the Clan Head of stealing his baby brother for a date.

“What so funny, hyung?”

Chan grins, drinking his tea silently before picking a peach and eating it. “They make a striking couple, yes?”

Jeongin blinks, darting his eye to the garden to watch the two walk around and talking about god know what. There’s only so much you can talk about bushes and flower, especially when you’re not Minho.

“Striking indeed.” He grins lightly, “Well I don’t know if they’re really that striking if you compare them to Jisung hyung and Clan Head Kim.”

Chan snorts, breaking his prim demeanor.

“That is alarming—isn’t Minho as old as I am?”

Jeongin pouts and Chan stomps down the urge to coo, “You’re not that old hyung.”

 _Of course not, not when you’re also sort-of interested in me_ , Chan thinks with much humor. It’s an innocent crush—one that happens when you a person so different with what you know. Jaebeom told him how sheltered Jeongin is compared to his siblings and perhaps Chan is the most fascinating person he’s met yet, which was flattering since he’s really nothing compared to Minho or Prince Lee.

“I am amazed you’ve catched on.” Chan said instead.

“It’s not that hard—they spend so many times together. Hyunjin hyung thinks Clan Head Kim is trying to steal away his best friend.”

 _Right_ , a project Chan wants to invest on. To teach Hyunjin more awareness and more stealth as future Clan Head, one that Jaebeom had complained to him repeatedly. Or at least, to teach him how to open his eyes and accept the truth.

“I think your brother is in a way… ignorant.”

Jeongin laughed lightly, “Not in a way—he’s just insensible, sometimes! It’s not that he wants to, he doesn’t mean harm, it’s just hard for him to read in between the lines!”

That much is obvious, “Because your brother is a person who wears his emotion on his sleeve, and I guess he tend to expect people to do the same—causing misinterpretations. And perhaps, he chose not to see, since it’s less work.”

From the corner of his eye, Chan can see the younger nod, while his own eyes strays back to Changbin and Felix. His second younger brother had been so vocal on his disagreement concerning the arrange marriage between Hwang Hyunjin and little Jisungie, but in the end he agreed—going as far to cheer Jisung.

It’s funny how he is the one who found love instead—

Well, Jisung is probably on his way there, but Chan’s not quite sure about it. Minho seemed reliable enough but he’s not quite there to trust him yet, and Chan hopes Jisung is still on his admiring-phase.

Chan sighed, pinching his temples, thinking of wedding taxes already. His thoughts are so scrambled today he’s getting a headache.

“You got a headache hyung?”

“It’s fine, Innie.” He said, the nickname falling easily on his lips, the same way he had called Hyunjin ‘Jinnie’. The younger had reddened and it was adorable. He glanced at Jeongin who was as red as a desert fox. Cute little baby. “By any chance—these… ‘projects’ Jisung and Minho are working on, is it a headache medicine?” he joked.

Jeongin looked surprise by his question but quickly shakes his head, “No hyung—I’m pretty sure wisteria combined with nichrin metal won’t clear your headache…” He mused.

Chan laughed at that, “What an odd combination, you’ll poison me instead with that kind of concoction, Innie.”

“Have to make sure you’re not some kind of demon, hyung.” Jeongin grinned, “But I’m certain, since no demon would ever dare come here now that Minho hyung is here, and also…”

Chan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re pretty much an angel!” Jeongin smiled, wide and earnest until his gum shows, and Chan can’t help but sigh as he pulled the younger into a tight hug. What a precious things.

As Jeongin laughed happily in his arms, Chan’s mind was going a mile a minute. He hopes Jeongin’s words are true, that Minho’s presence will keep them safe now. As much as Chan an idealist and a believeing-through-seeing kind of person, he is well aware that demons are real.

But even then, he keeps on hoping they weren’t.

\--

Seungmin scowls as the Sun begins to disappear.

To think that his brother will be back after a month—but no, he had stayed in the Hwang compound for 3 months, because of a god-damned deal. He glance at the stack of papers Minho had sent him, along with his sword—but not his fan. He pursed his lips at the thought of his mother’s gift lost in the battle-field.

He made a small prayer to the Gods and Goddesses above someone manages to find it. He’ll even marry the person if that what said person wants! He just wants it back.

The fact that his beloved fan was lost in battle had annoyed him, but there is a more pressing matter that made him want to lose his cool and pull out all of his hair. He flicked the flowers beside him with much annoyance.

Beside him, Soonie seemed to sense his annoyance and nudged him lightly, so that Seungmin pets the feline’s head, wondering if he should send the cats to where Minho is just to surprise the asshole and annoy the Hwangs.

He scowls deeper, that’ll just make Minho happier and more relaxed—he’d stay there even longer! What an exscuse he already have, that the Seo have a smart healer is starting to get a break through with Seungmin’s own project.

Sure, it had been his idea to send the project over since he’s well aware that Hwang Hyunjin’s former fiancé is a well-known, famoud healer. But that seemed to fuel his brother’s obsessions with the young Seo,a nd that was obvious enough in his letters. Stupid bark brain.

His face must’ve shown an array of different expression because his distant cousin, who is also head guard, cough lightly. Seungmin blinks and focused his eyes on Jimin noona who looked unimpressed, and he just sends her an innocent smile.

Acting Clan Head sucks, and as much as a decent leader he is, Seungmin hates it.

He observed the council who was seated in the main house, the elders’s scowling since they did not take any mission from Unmei for the past months, while the younger ones are scowling because the elders still exists. Hilarious—Seungmin can’t deal with this. He’s a logical person, and if it was up to him, he’d abolished the elder’s council without so much as blinking.

They were restless as soon as the sun disappears, and Seungmin takes a deep breath. The demons attack have been more frequent and harsher, to the point where the upper moon had cornered them.

Upper moon six, he thought, a girl wearing a beautiful Kimono and Seungmin wished to decapitate her so badly that he dreams of her head rolling on the ground. Which led him to think—the kids might want a new ball.

He glanced at the flowers beside him again, planted by his own brother, and its meaning only he knows. Twelve beautiful tulips, shrouded on the foot of his somewhat throne. He stared at it until Soonie bit his hand, trying to pull him out off his muse.

 _Ah_ , the cat seemed to understand. He slowly pulled his hand away and pats the cat’s head, before pushing it outside to join the other two. They’ll guard the borders for now.

“Dispatch the patrol, Noona.” He decides with a heavy heart.

He’s too logical. He knows the necessity of making his decision, and he also know the outcome. He’s weighed each outcomes to each decisions, and with that knowledge he still made his decision. His brother isn’t here to balance him with his leaking emotions.

“This early, Minnie?” Jimin asked, tilting her head curiously. “I know that the hits have been disastrous these past weeks, but is it wise to send the patrol out this soon?”

He nods, “Yes, it’s full moon tonight, might as well come back soon.”

Seungmin’s has made a decision.

He can manage, he thought, those village near their woods need the patrols more, because they cannot defend themselves. His finger is still caressing the flowers, hoping it’ll bloom.

Jimin nods easily, eyes narrowed but she said nothing, the elders does too, quickly scurrying away since they cannot wait to hide inside their rooms, surrounded by their unnecessary riches and the safety of wisterias. _Cowards_ , Seungmin thinks, _hiding behind the blades of the younger generations, while spewing shit to affect the younger’s minds for their own profit_.

And his brother just obliged to the god-damned elder’s despite complaining about it every two seconds later. _The self-sacrificing idiot. Stupid bark brain_.

By _younger generation_ , he does mean his brother. How many times Minho kept fighting because the elders wants to claim the Hwang’s land. How many times were they forced ot take on shady missions from Unmei just to earn money the elders will greedily take? _Blood-thristy, power-hungry, greedy assholes_ , Seungmin thinks, since perhaps they’ve been in a mindless war for far too long.

“Wait.” He said.

Jimin noona already left, leaving him with the elders he no longer respects and Kim Yugyeom’s second in command, Tzuyu.

“Tonight, everyone is sleeping in the main hall—together.”

“What?” One of the elder blinks, “What do you mean by that?!”

Seungmin sighed and glance outside the window—the sky is darkening rapidly. He can’t protect everyone if they’re scattered all over the woods. It’s easier if they’re in one place, near the river for escape.

He grins, and the river will be his main power source. The kids will be alright, the pregnant women will be alright, and the older civilians will be fine, he thought.

‘ _Remember, I know you might be scared, but do not cause any panic, Seungmin_.’ Minho’s voice echoed in his head.

“Just a feeling.” He shrugs, causing an uproar between the elders, while Tzuyu’s eye pierced at him worryingly. “Take your weapons with you—as long as you can still wield it, no matter how _old you are_ , bring it.”

The eldrs made a noise of a protest, one of them stepping forward, red in the face, “But we’re privileged since we’re in the council, you fucking insolent bra—“

Tzuyu stepped forward, but Seungmin opened his mouth faster, cutting her movement.

“You’re privileged since you have power and weapons. Do not try to lie, I know you all are still capable of fighting. Thus, as the privileged who have been gifted with magic by the gods, and weapon bestowed upon you by your own riches, you should protect the _underprivileged ones_.”

He finishes with an innocent smile.

The elder’s scowled but Tzuyu nodded in understanding, sending him an equally satisfied smile. After all, Minho had drilled into his generals and fighters to never deny or go against the Clan Head, and since Seungmin is acting in his place, it works too.

They scattered away, and he ignores the words the elders are whispering about him.

Instead, he watched the tulips his brother had planted as an indicator to their border’s strength and health, the trees and wisteria that surrounds their compound.

Yesterday, all twelve were bright peach with a hint of purple.

Now, Seungmin notes with panic, five has wilted.

His heart was beating loudly and there was this urge to cry out for his brother. But Minho is making change there—in the Hwang compound with Felix. Seungmin takes a deep, shaky breath and shuts his eyes, trying to centre himself as he thumbs his katana.

He prays for his fan, since it acts more as a calming medicine instead of a weapon. Once again, he swears someone finds it. Or at least, someone was treasuring it as much as he did.

He thumbs his katana until his thumn found the wisteria on its hilt. It is dire, but Seungmin has made his decision. Perhaps self-sacrificing really does run in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll fix the mistakes laterrrr! i jsut have this urge to post ajflkajsdfkja  
> lmao idk why tho i swear its weird  
> btw i keep saying i'll update sporadically but i havent guess im just being paranoid:(  
> but yeah, keep in mind i might update radically 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYYYSS, im glad oyu have reached this point uwu ilysm<3  
> I hoped you LIKE THISSS!!!!  
> stay safe and stay healthyyyy!


	11. there's never time to warm up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By the sun, you’re hotter than summer time in our lands!”
> 
> Minho can only blink feverishly at him, the sweat making his orange hair sticking to his forehead, “What—are you flirting with me little Hwang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i really did went mia im so so so sorry but yeah here it isssss

Minho is sick—that much is obvious.

He may not be in love with the Clan Head like Jisung, or weirdly enamored like Jeongin, but Hyunjin can’t deny the fact that sometimes has his attention drawn to Minho. Perhaps it has something to do with the unspoken promise between him and his former rival, but mostly it’s because he can’t ignore the bright, refreshing, plush magic that screams _SPRING_ he exudes, strong enough for Hyunjin to sense it without any effort.

He’s reached some kind of… friendship, with the elder since he’s been training him and Changbin. All in all, Minho’s a bad teacher, since he chose to make fun of them instead of correcting them concerning the breathing techniques, but he is very strict with their daily physical training.

So yeah, perhaps getting yelled at 24/7 the past month by one Kim Minho have rid Hyunjin of the initial anger and hatred for the elder, evolving those feelings into irritation and annoyance, and perhaps also respect.

Thus, if he happened to notice that the past week, the older had looked more pallid and worn, it was understandable since Hyunjin and Changbin were pretty horrible students. Though, he’s not that alarmed because the elder’s magic was fine—sure, it’s not as strong as usual, but it was alright.

And yet, it’s a rare sight enough to see the Kim Clan Head so worn that Hyunjin heard Chan hyung and Jeongin asking the elder whether he’s fine or not, to which the Kim replied with reassurance.

Even in battlefield, the wornout look on Minho’s face was very rarely seen, only after a very extremely tiring and gruesome battle that lasted for so long. But right now they weren’t in a battle. There’s no reason for him too look so tired, so pale, and so ill, right?

Hyunjin tried to rationalize it with Minho being tired after all the land cultivating and house building he’s done around the compound, but still… that’s nothing compared to riddenning whole battlefield with gnarly trees and poisonous flowers.

He kept a close look to the older, watching him curiously, and it was alarming enough that Minho _himself_ didn’t notice. Jisung, who spends almost all of his time with the elder didn’t notice too—perhaps love really did made his best friend blind.

His father and Chan have other things to worry both as clan heads, while Changbin is busy with Prince Felix, while Yeji managed to rope in Jisung and Jeongin for healing lessons. The other person who seemed to be aware of the constant lack of fire within one Kim Minho, was the Kim General.

Especially today.

Hyunjin, albeit weak and inexperienced, is still a sensor. It’s not something he can do all the time—which is alarming by how easy he can sense Minho’s current maelstrom of a a magic, and more surprising that his father didn’t notice much of it, being a more senior and genius sensor compared to him.

Now, the elder looked _awful_. For the first time within months, the Clan Head was quiet during dinner, choosing to smile politely in a conversation between his father and Chan. Before he’d known the elder, he probably would’ve died in happiness with the fact that Kim Minho could shut up and stop being irritating—but now, it’s just odd. And Hyunjin seemed to be the only to notice.

Something inside his head nags him to check the elder, and the weight of the fan on his hip felt heavy once again.

The elder’s magic flair—burning, hot, and bleak, rancid. Hyunjin didn’t need to stretch his magic too much to feel the horrid magic. It felt sickening—the darkness, the hot, burning flame that was nothing like the Hwang surrounds him quickly and Hyunjin retracts his magic as he stumbles in his seat.

“Son?” He heard his father at the head of the table, glancing at him with confused eyes.

He takes a deep breath as he pushed away from the table, standing up to march forward towards the Kim Clan Head.

He approached the left side of the head of the table, squatting down to stare at Minho who looked so out of it, his pupils are unfocused and his brow is furrowing—either from confusion as to why Hyunjin is in front of him, or because he’s having a hard time just opening his eyes.

He put the back of his palm to Minho’s forehead, before pulling it back with a hiss, “ _By the sun_ , you’re hotter than summer time in our lands!”

His father and Chan immediately looked alarmed, and his father put a hand on Minho’s forehead before his eyes widened too.

Minho can only blink feverishly at him, the sweat making his orange hair sticking to his forehead, “What—are you flirting with me little Hwang?”

Hyunjin ignored the jab as the clan head fell face first on the wooden table, beside him his father was fast enough to put his palm between the table and Minho’s forehead. His father gave him a stern look and Hyunjn quickly put Minho’s arm on his shoulder, and on his other side Changbin was fast to do the same.

“Bring him to the infirmary, now.” His father demanded.

From the far end of the table, Hyunjin can already see Felix standing up—the polite sunshine mask was cracked, revealing a stern looking young boy that exudes enough authoritarian energy suitable for a King.

“What’s wrong with him? He was fine a second ago.” Felix said accusingly, eyes narrowed as Hyunjin and Changbin hefted the older up.

“He’s sick.” Jisung cuts in, hands glowing pale blue as he scans Minho’s body, “It’s like—his magic, it’s burning him.”

 _That was odd_.

He shares a glance with Changbin before they quickly drag the elder towards the infirmary, Jisung followed closely, while in the corner of his eyes he can see Chan trying to calm Felix down.

“It’s like he’s been doused in boiling water.” Changbin muttered. “Is it because the amount of magic he’s been using?”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes as he felt his magic pushing through Minho’s burning one. “No—if it was, he wouldn’t have been this hot. He would’ve been cold and tired and I would know.” He murmured.

“Something’s really wrong…” Changbin muttered darkly.

“He’s not even awake—that’s how bad he’s burning up.” Hyunjin replied, he shakes his hold to see any reaction but Minho’s head just lolled sideways.

“ _Hurry up, dumbass_!” Jisung muttered from behind.

“Wow, someone is attached.” Changbin bites easily. Hyunjin snorts, while behind him Jisung made a whining noise.

They reached the infirmary and quickly puts Minho down in one of the beds. Hyunjin quickly told the other medical attendance to leave, since Jisung alone is sufficient enough.

Not long after, Felix came inside, looking worried and distressed, followed closely by General Kim who must’ve been called by his father, or Felix, and he seemed to be fidgeting beside his father and Chan.

“Has this ever happened before?” Jisung said worriedly, putting his glowing hand over Minho’s chest in an effort to cool him down. “The magic isn’t helping him—we need to dunk him in, there’s no other way to decrease his heat.”

“I’ll prepare the tub.” Jeongin cuts in quickly, before moving towards the baths of the infirmary to prepare what was need, while Hyunjin chose to stare at Felix and Yugyeom, both restless and confused.

“I don’t—I’ve never seen hyung like this.” Felix mutters quietly, like a child. The façade of the strong and kind Prince breaking within seconds and it was jarring to watch. Kim Yugyeom put one hand on Felix shoulder and he looked unsure.

“I—I might have an idea…” General Kim sighed, looking unsure for a second.

“Well, what’s wrong with him?” His father pressed almost harshly, the irritation and worry marring his face.

Hyunjin understands the direness of the situation—one, if Minho is incapacitated there will be no one to protect them from demons, sure, he has trained but he’s nothing compared to the elder. Two, Kim Seungmin will _definitely_ descend down upon them like a lightning storm and hail if anything happened to his brother while he’s in their care.

“This has happened—long ago.” He muttered, “He just started getting sicker, I guess it was after one of the biggest battle between the Kim and Hwang—when your uncle died.” He said awkwardly.

His father’s face hardens and Hyunjin pursed his lips. The grief and hurt was threathening to spill as he recalls that faithful day as clear as a summer sky.

“We burned down the whole forest he built—down to ashes.” His father said, coldly.

And they did, they really did. Perhaps that was the only time they really got the upper-hand against the Kim—but the grief had been too suffocating to actually act on it.

Ashes had fallen down from the sky like snow, covering the whole field with such darkness that depicts their feeling. The blistering heat from the coal wood was bearable to them, something that they’ve grown used to, thickening their skins. They easily stood their grounds and regulate their breathing while the Kim had scattered in panic.

The Clan Head could not be seen, but the white wolf stood tall under all the ashes, surrounded by burning wood. It was a beautiful sight, if Hyunjin recalls correctly, because under all that red fire and black ashes, the Wolf stood like a beacon, clear white and striking blue.

It was an amazing feeling to think that they were going to win that day, but then the wolf decided to drop a lake on them—and proceeds to call a fucking lightning, frying them all.

Fucking white wolf. No—the brilliant Kim Seungmin, his mind corrects his own thoughts.

Hyunjin blinks and shakes his head, trying to focus on what’s happening right now. “What’s the connection?” He blurts.

General Kim looked scared and wholly stressed, and this time it was Felix who held his arm to calm him. “Minho is very connected to his magic—and his magic is very connected to anything and everything he creates. That’s why when you burned his forest down to none, he becomes so, so sick, because his magic is so instilled deep in the woods.”

“He didn’t retract his magic?” His father breathed out in surprise. “That amount of control and magic reserves— _good lord_.”

Kim Yugyeom nods, “He loves his forests, all the things he creates, that much, though rest assured, he did not infuse his magic to the buildings he built here. But back home…”

Dread seeps into Hyunjin’s skin at the implication. Of course Minho would infuse his magic in his home, Hyunjin would too if he has that amount of power. He imagines the Kim compound, deep inside the woods, surrounded by the nature and Minho’s creations, those still so connected with his magic—the only place where his magic must still be running strongly.

“Last time it wasn’t this bad.” General Kim blurts.

He glance at the Clan Head who was passed out, Jisung leaning over him worriedly, hands still glowing with blue light, trying to cool him down. Hyunjin stretches his magic once again and it was so repulsive that he lurched backwards, knocking back Changbin hyung in surprise. It was worse than earlier, and… and Hyunjin can’t help but think of the worst.

He stared at his father, who has a look of surprise and worry on his face.

“Something must’ve happened in the Kim Compound.” Changbin blurts.

“Yes—something must’ve.” General Kim muttered. He takes a long breath as he ran his finger through his hair, glancing at his own Clan Head with much worry and despair.

“Hyung…” Felix begins, stopping shortly, looking quite unsure himself.

“I know Lix…” The general sighed, “I’m sorry, the people, the clansmen—Minho won’t forgive himself if something happened. I am sorry, but I must leave, Clan Head Hwang.” He said quickly, bowing down respectfully.

His father frowned, “But there has been no reports—“

“I am afraid by the time a report or a massanger arrive here, it will be too late.” He said sternly, “Minho—my Clan leader, he’s not in any shape to help out incase anything happened, and whatever it is happening there—it’s hurting him, and I must see it out myself just to make sure.”

His father nods in understanding, “Very well. Your clan head will stay here and I’m certain Jisung is capable of keeping his fever down.”

“I’m coming.” Felix said quickly, his eyes are darting back and forth in fear.

“Lix—“ Changbin starts, but the Prince shakes his head vehemently, staring at the Kim General.

“I—Seungmin’s there, _Seungmin_ _needs me_.” He states sternly.

The General’s face ashens but he quickly shakes his head, sealing his resolve. “No, my prince, you’re still part of the main delegate, and since the Kim Clan Head is unavailable right now, you need to stay here for the rest of the delegates.” General Kim said, trying to reassure the younger.

“ _But_ —“

“General Kim is right. I’ll go with the General, you stay here with your cousin.” Hyunjin said quickly, surprising himself, which also surprised his father and the General. He coughed awkwardly as Felix’ wide and hopeful eyes land on him, “Besides—I’m sure the white wolf will be fine.”

The Lee Prince looked unconvinced but hopeful, his eyes flicking down at the ornament hanging on Hyunjin’s hip belt. _The weight of the fan on his hip has never been heavier_.

Felix has conflicted look on his face, but then Changbin quickly stands, putting one hand on Felix’ shoulder.

“Yes—he’s right, the white wolf will be fine, I’m also accompanying Hyunjin.” He said, staring at Chan, asking for permission. His Clan Head nods.

Felix nods begrudgingly, and only calms when Chan puts one hand around him kindly in reassurance. He glance at the Kim General. “Be careful.” He decides.

The General bowed at the young Prince. Then, Felix shifted his gaze to Hyunjin and Changbin—once again, despite the fact that he’s leaning onto Chan, the Prince façade is back and the air of authority was strong enough to make Hyunjin straighten himself.

“Make sure my other cousin is alright.” He said. His eyes are somewhat glassy, but his voice was strong.

“Of course.” Changbin blurts before Hyunjin can say anything.

Felix offered a small smile, before he eyes Hyunjin, who can only nod in agreement. When else he’s going to save the White Wolf?

“Very well, we leave before dawn.”

\--

Horses are privileged animals—expensive and hard to take care of, always have to be kept in tip top shape, and not some luxury that the Hwang have yet. The Seo has an abundance of horses, and it has become a special talent of Changbin to tame the creature, since they’re both hot-blooded.

Yet, those luxuries only exists in the comfort of his Compound.

So they leave by foot, summoning their magic to quicken their pace and heighten their jumps. General Kim was followed by two Kim delegates, while the Hwang and Seo brought a mix of ten people to accompany them.

It takes hours to reach the Kim compound, even after using Felix’ transporting paper runes, which saved them only three hours of distance, but it was enough. The sky is still dark long after they passed the neutral grounds. He noticed just how far the Kim compound actually is and just how much distance they have to cover to reach the battle field

Originally, it would’ve take them another six hours to reach the compound, but Felix had armed them with more paper runes which cuts them another three hours of travelling. They’ve been jumping on the tree tops for two hours now, and they’re nearing the woods.

The sun was supposed to be up first in the Hwang, located further east, but in the distance, Changbin can see something bright burning on the end of the horizon.

He activates his bloodline magic, eyes blue as he scans far ahead. Sure enough he can see a cluster of heat, compact and dense in the forest, spreading evenly. He glance sideways, and he sees a cluster of life signs at the river bank.

“General Kim, by the river—I see life signs!” He said quickly.

General Kim nods and they angle their group towards it. He shares glance with Hyunjin who was quiet the whole time, such an odd thing for the Clan Heir.

“ _Yugyeom_!”

Changbin can see how the general’s steps falter on the wooden bark as he hears the voice. He stumbles down to the ground before running towards the source of voice. The group followed as soon they reached a clearing.

“ _Jimin_?”

Jimin, apparently, was a short girl covered in soot and dirtied from head to toe. She was surrounded by some people who Changbin recognized as the Kim’s clansmen, at least judging from the plain clothes and the talisman masks. Their group quickly dispersed towards the people, helping them out while Jimin strays to the general.

“ _Holy fuck_ Gyeom, you should—“ She stops and shakes her head, there were tear tracks on her face and that was terrifying enough.

“What’s wrong? Jimin—what happened? Why all of you are here — where is Seungmin?!”

Jimin shakes her head, “Don’t know—we were an patrol when this shit happened and the forest is still burning. The people got out, and there are some minor demons appearing now and then that kept us busy, and I don’t know where the little shit is—“

Yugyeom’s already running towards the woods, ignoring Jimin’s loud scream.

“It’s still burning! _Yah—Kim Yugyeom_!”

Hyunjin already disappeared when Changbin turns his head, so he quickly walks towards Jimin, trying to placate the soot covered Kim, “We’ll try to find him, and the rest of the clans.”

“There’s still about 10 people in there…” She mutters sadly and he noticed that she’s limping, “We’re not much so every life counts so please, I beg of you, try to get them out—at least let us bury them.”

Changbin averts his eyes, before nodding silently. He can’t believe that months ago he wants all these people to die. Now he’s aiding them, saving their lives.

“We’ll try our best.” He said, eyes landing on Jimin’s before he quickly runs towards the direction where Hyunjin and Yugyeom had left.

As he run through the forest, he can see the heart of the fire between the plush woods, burning bright in the middle. It’s big enough that Changbin knows the whole Kim compound had been swallowed by the fire. Dread filled his stomach as he approached closer, keeping to the ground instead of the trees. The woods are coal now, the heat was very strong, and he can feel it even from a distance.

He remembered the beauty that was once the Kim compound.

Now it’s just—

Ashes. Coal. The heat was simmering and Changbin can smell burning flesh. Demons, his mind supplied as he gagged. He reached the once front gate of the compound and he can feel his heart shatters. No more flowers, no more colors, it’s just black and there were still fire. The houses were gone and in ruins, the leaves are none and the wisterias are nowhere in sight.

Such destruction, he thought.

He can see Yugyeom kneeling down while Hyunjin was hovering unsurely beside him. Quickly, he walks forward towards the two, and the general was kneeling, cradling a tall girl silently.

“Is she—“

“She’s hurt.” Hyunjin murmured, “Hyung, you can gather with the rest of the Kims, we’ll find Seungmin.” Hyunjin said gently, leaning down beside the General.

Yugyeom shakes his head vehemently, “No—I must find Seungmin, Minho will skin me alive if I lost the kid and you don’t know the place well.”

“It’s painful enough to see your friends hurt and especially your home gone.” Hyunjin counters. “And I’m a sensor—so it’s fine.”

“I know the place well enough, General Kim.” Changbin cuts in, “You go with the others and help the healers.” He adds. For a moment Yugyeom was silent, and the heat was getting more unbearable within the minute. He glance at Hyunjin who seemed unbothered, but what is new? The boy is literally burning with fire and passion.

“She needs help.” Hyunjin pressed, gesturing at the girl.

After a short stare down between the Hwang Heir and the Kim General, finally, the General nods, “Thank you.” He said softly, and Hyunjin pats the man reassuringly, before he walks away, carrying the girl on his back.

“Now we find the younger Kim.” Changbin said.

They begin to walk through the village, the heat was getting hotter by the second and Changbin peeled of his armor in annoyance, putting it over his shoulder. It’s already morning, the sun is high up so he need not worry of some demon appearance. Hyunjin trudges in front of him, walking around without much trouble or annoyance despite the heat. God-damned fire magic affinity bastard.

“This must’ve been a very beautiful place.” Hyunjin murmured suddenly.

He thinks of the once plush woods decorated by beautiful and colorful flowers, and wisterias. Yes, it was once a magnificent place.

“It was.” He agreed solemnly.

They walked deeper again, fully trusting Hyunjin’s sensor ability. They jump up to the higher grounds where the main Kim Estate is located, and Changbin is aware that his soles are burning, the only thing keeping it together was magic and the only thing protecting him from the simmering heat was the thin layer of magic he surrounds himself with.

Changbin notes how he can still figure out the direction and the landscape of the compound, despite being burn to crisp. It was such a disheartening sight, and Changbin can only imagine what the clansmen feel. He noticed the center of the Compound just by the destroyed outline, and he feels somewhat cooler. Perhaps because they were higher up?

In front of him, Hyunjin stops abruptly.

He was about to hit the younger’s head, but then he noticed that the other was focused on something else, judging by the tensing of his back. He glance from behind the younger man, to where a form was huddled on the blackened ground.

Kim Seungmin was crouched over on the formerly green and beautiful forest floor, looking quite alright even though his blue robe is covered in soot and drenched in blood, and torn in many places. He seemed to be breathing and some sense of relief washes over Changbin—and before he can say anything, Hyunjin is already marching towards the boy.

He activates his bloodline magic, scanning Seungmin’s body—and abundance of bruises, and some cracked ribs, but nothing broken too bad. There’s bleeding but the younger managed to stop it—at the moment. Changbin will check on it later.

He quickly followed Hyunjin, who was approaching the boy with loud noise, and yet Seungmin was still crouched over, his katana was on the floor beside him and in front of him—

Laid the bodies of his clansmen. Dead. Mauled beyond recognizition, burned out, and many other gruesome sights that Changbin had to glance away, choosing to stare at his feet.

Seungmin was still crouching down with both hands clasped in front of him. A realization passed through his head—the younger was praying for the dead.

“Demons did this…” Hyunjin murmured quietly as he surveys the sight before him with utter horror and disgust. He can see the lsight tremble in the other heir’s hand who quickly clenched his fists.

There was a beat before Seungmin answers, “Yes…” He replied, voice sounding raw and so awfully tired, “And now that he Kim compound are gone the demons have more places to roam.”

Changbin frowned, “The people are not gone, though, we’ve met them at the river bank.”

“That’s relieving.” Seungmin answers, finally glancing up at Changbin. He gas a black eye and there was blood on his face. He looked worried. “My brother’s sick isn’t he?”

“He’s burning up.” Hyunjin confirmed somewhat kindly. “But that’s fine, the best healer in the whole island is tending him. Come on, get up—you’ll burn yourself.” He sounded stern as he offered a hand to the Kim.

The younger Kim was quiet again, looking torn and confused and it made him look so painfully young.

He lifts his hand and for a second it hovers above Hyunjin’s, before softly sliding his hand above the other’s palm. Still, he didn’t move. Slowly, almost unsurely and timidly he glance up at Hyunjin, before asking quietly, “Will you pray with me? For the dead?”

Changbin wanted to open his mouth to reprimand them that they had better leave now, and to remind Seungmin he has a gaping bloody hole on his side and some cracked ribs. He tried to project this onto Hyunjin—

Whose guarded face quickly melts down into a sympathetic one, nodding quickly without hesitation, “Yes—yes, of course.” He said easily, not sparing Changbin a glance as he quickly drop on his knees besides Seungmin, still holding his hand.

The younger Kim shoots Changbin a pleading glance, and Changbin can’t help but cave in.

The kid can maage the wound and the crackd ribs for now—and Changbin can’t have it in his conscience not to pray for the fallen who had fought bravely against demons. Such creatures that caused him to vomit just by smelling them.

He walks around the kneeling pair to kneel on Seungmin’s other side, surprised to find the ground cool to his touch. Belatedly, he realized it was Seungmin’s magic that has been keeping him cool at the time being.

The younger takes on of Changbin’s hand, and he leaned down his head, praying quietly. He followed suite, silently making his own prayers.

For now, he feels a myriad of emotions in his chest. From anger, to fear, to desperation—and also peace, as he imagine the dead entering the heavens, as payment for their deed. Their honorable deed to protect their clansmen.

Seungmin’s hand was cold and clammy, and it begin to shake ever so slightly so Changbin grips it tight, trying to convey his condolences and support through a simple grip.

He can’t even begin to think what the other must feel.

He empties his mind for a moment—he’ll deal with the wounded later, the rest of the Kim clansmen, and everything else after he prayed for the dead.

So, once again, he prays for the dead, the fallen, and for this to never repeat again.

\--

Contrary to popular believe, Seungmin does feel, and he feels a lot.

Anger is a familiar thing that has been boiling since the crazed demon had demonized his parents and sister, and even though after years it’s been reduced to a simmering heat in his veins, it was still there.

His hyung is well aware of this, since he’s never quite quell down his anger too, though he shows his emotion without shame nor burden compared to Seungmin, and it was a good trait for him since he was a leader. Empathizing with their clansmen, showing more pathos, that makes sense.

So if Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin has been staring at him weirdly because he’s not crying outright or bawling his eyes out because his home had been destroyed to its root, he can only glare back at the two clan heirs. He’s not quite sure why they’re staring, but it was unsettling, especially since it was laced with concern.

He’s way too used with the both heir staring at him with killing intent.

Now though, he’s still sort of in denial that he’s still alive.

Changbin had helped buried the dead—his earth affinity magic had made it easy to move the soil, despite Seungmin insisting on digging the soil himself. One look from Hwang Hyunjin silenced him quickly and he decides to just cleanse the bodies of the dead with the water he condensed.

It was a gruesome sight. He can see Hyunjin and Changbin avoiding looking at the dead bodies, but that’s understandable. It was not a rare sight to Seungmin. He can’t really count the amount of bodies him and his brother had buried.

After they buried the bodies, Changbin excused himself, informing them that he’s checking on the rest of the delegates and to inform Yugyeom hyung that Seungmin is alive. He nods mindlessly, founding himself kneeling again in front of the makeshift grave.

“Don’t go anywhere—alright? You’re sort of wounded…” Changbin reminded, looking quite unsure as he narrowed his eyes.

“There’s really nowhere to go.” Seungmin mumbled.

Changbin sighed before he addressed Hyunjin, “Now watch the pup, okay Jin?” Seungmin rolled his eyes while the Hwang heir made a loud noise of protest which quickly fades out into the background as Seungmin stared at the graves.

He’s failed. He didn’t know how long’s been staring at the grave, pressing a palm down on the ground and willing some plants to grow—which is almost impossible for Seungmin, especially when he’s so magically depleted.

_What’s Minho hyung going to say about this?_

“Seungmin.”

He blinked, before looking at his back where Hyunjin is standing, though his arm is stretched. He was holding something, and upon further inspection, it was—

“My fan.”

He glance up at the taller boy, somewhat suspiciously. Hwang Hyunjin averts his eyes, looking embarrassed and annoyed, “Well—yeah, I found it. Was going to use it for ransom but—“

“Thank you.” He sighed, gingerly picking up the fan, before cradling it close to his chest.

Once again he glance at the dead before him—and the only consolation he has about his people being dead, him unable to save them, was that at least they are buried here. Buried in their home where they had grown up.

Though as he glance around, it doesn’t seem like home.

“You—alright? Are you alright?” Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin would’ve given anything to have a normal and civil conversation any other time with the boy, but it seemed like it would be impossible. The air was still cool around him, his magic keeping a steady temperature in the blistering burned down forest.

It was hard to control, but it was better than getting burns.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin called again.

“I’m alright.” He huffed quickly, wincing as he realized just how harsh he sounded.

“Right. Alright.” Hyunjin mumbled. “I mean—we should get going.”

“Going where?” He deadpans, glancing at his side to look at the Hwang Heir who stared at him without much expression. Which was unsettling, since Seungmin’s so used with that face staring at him with anger, annoyance and irritation.

The lack of emotions was odd—and it made him uncomfortable somewhat.

“The Hwang compound.”

Where his brother is. Where his Minho hyung is.

There’s a part of him that wishes to crawl into his brother’s lap and just cry his heart out, and there’s also a part of him that wishes to hide at the ends of the world because he’s such _a failiure of a brother and Minho hyung definitely deserved better_ —

“What’s with the look?”

Seungmin scrambled backwards and sits on his ass as he stared forward in surprise. Hwang Hyunjin was crouching in front of him, looking half worried and half annoyed. One of his hand flew to his left side but Seungmin stayed quiet, choosing to purse his lip and furrow his brows in annoyance.

“Didn’t you hear me say anything earlier?” The other pressed.

Honestly, no.

Hyunjin’s dark gaze was causing him to feel hot all over despite the cool magic he exudes—is that the Hwang Heir’s powers? To make people feel somewhat warm under his gaze? He wouldn’t know because he’s been surviving without so much as staring at those eyes.

Those eyes that were dark like coal, with a hint of gold and red, like embers. How fitting, he thought.

Then silver swirls into those eyes, before it widens comically.

“Are.. you… shit— _why didn’t you tell me_?!” Hyunjin’s eye widened in alarm as he leaned closer into Seungmin’s personal space, putting his own hands over Seungmin’s hand, over his wound.

Yeah, he really should’ve dealt with it earlier.

Perhaps he is running out of magic because he may be keeping the air cool, but the blood gushing out of his gaping wound he’s successfully ignore for the past hours seemed to be getting worse. Changbin seemed to notice it earlier—but the Hwang’s bloodline magic is sharper than the Seo’s.

“It’s none of you—“ He takes a deep breath, someone is worrying over him. “I’m sorry.” He blurts instead.

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t do healing magic.” Hyunjin counters worriedly. “But you can—right?”

Seungmin can—but he doesn’t have the power to focus on regrowing his cells, closing his blood vessels and directing all his immune system to fight of the bacteria that will definitely cause an infection.

“I can’t—I’m too exhausted.”

This time, a determined look was on Hyunjin’s face as he suddenly reached forward, grabbing Seungmin who can only yell out in surprise. His free arm fly out to grab Hyunjin’s back as the other hefted him up. “Hold on tight!”

And with that, the Hwang Heir leaped away out of the burning field—the cemetery, he reminded himself as he eyed the grave that was lined carefully in the middle of the compound. He didn’t bother putting on grave stones—because the bodies will be one with the earth, and to a Kim that is what matters.

But now his main concern is—

“Why are you carrying me like this?!” He said, honestly, more baffled than annoyed.

As much as he’s grateful that someone is helping him up, since Seungmin is a hundred percent certain he can’t move his legs at all, and even if he was able the pain of his side will be too much he’ll pass out within a second, he’s not one to let some… some stranger grab him.

Sure—Hwang Hyunjin isn’t some stranger, he’s known the other for years—as rivals. They’ve only been colleagues recently, but still.

“You’re going to run or do something if I didn’t carry you like this!” Hyunjin counters back, because currently, he’s half hugging Hyunjin, clinging onto him like somekind of baby primate. The older shifted him and Seungmin feels himself getting warm at the hand on his thighs.

But the Hwang heir was right—he’d freeze the other before he can carry him.

But that’s also just a bluff, since Seungmin can feel the real, utter exhaustion creeping up his body. His eyes drops down sleepily. The loss of blood is making him drowsy.

He’s still a bit wary and somewhat self-concious that the person that had come to his aide had been his former enemy, people who had hated him, and only had minimum chance of civil conversation. But Minho hyung trusted these people. His brother ahd lived for three months with them—

And he seemed happy with it.

And also perhaps because Hwang Hyunjin was carrying so gently, despite the speed he’s in to locate the rest of the party.

Maybe the loss of his home, and some of his people had made his walls so vunerable that he can only press his cheek on Hwang Hyunjin’s shoulder. The need for comfort from his brother is surprisingly overwhelming that he tightened his hold on Hyunjin’s back.

He’s not quite sure where the rest of the party is, but there’s already black spots in his eyes.

“I’m going to pass out.” Was the only warning he manage to whisper to the Hwang heir before everything went black.

He didn’t stay awake long enough to hear the soft whisper Hyunjin said.

“ _Don’t worry, I’ve got you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof reading is such a bitch but im a rising virgo so HAHAH  
> hope you enjoyeeed thiss!!!  
> and yay backdoor 100M!!!!!
> 
> ANYWAYS, stay safe, stay healthy, stay sane!!!!<3


	12. when the jungle cools down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho sends a soft smile to his cousin, but still, even Felix’ sunshine smile can’t quell the worry in his heart.
> 
> He wonders how Seungmin’s doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAACCCCC AHHAHAHA SORRYYYY

The first thing Minho registers upon waking up was the cooling balm surrounding his body.

It feels like he was being embraced by his mother—or _Seungmin_ , whose magic’s affinity was water and wind. It was comforting and it feels like home. The calmness it gives him was overwhelming that Minho was almost lulled into sleep by it.

But then panic surges in him as he recalls last night, when he feels like he was being burned from inside out.

He jerks awake causiing a loud and irritating splashing noise, and belatedly realize he’s wet and surrounded by water. _What_?

“ _Hey, hey, calm down_.”

Minho open and close his mouth as he sits himself up, founding himself blinking in confusion as he noticed he’s still fully clothed with the borrowed clothes from the Hwang as he is sitting in a pull of water. There’s this comfortable heat on his back a he realized he’s been sitting in front of someone. He glance backwards only to meet a pair of beautiful, hazel eyes.

 _Pretty_ , his brain supplied.

He registers again that it’s Jisung’s eyes. Jisung’s _worried_ eyes.

“You alright?” the younger asked softly.

Minho huffed a small incredulous laugh, registering that now—in contrast of last night, he felt chilled to the bone, “I s-should be asking you that— h-how long you have been in this t-tub with me?”

 _Damn_ , his teeth was chattering. Why is he so awfully cold now?

Jisung lets out an embarrassed laugh, cheeks reddening attractively as he scoots further behind, distancing himself from Minho and he quells down the protest building in his throat as his source of heat disappear. He doesn’t quite mind any heat if it was Jisung.

“I take turns with Innie.” He admits.

Minho should be alarmed to notice he’s disappointed by that fact, but he’s not since it’s Jisung he’s waking up to, so he drapes his body backwards, leaning all his weight on the younget Seo who squawked in surprise. His legs are bracketed by Jisung’s leg, and he settles his arm on the sides of the tub, putting it over Jisung’s own arm.

Yes, he might be sick and half-worried for his clan because he knows what random, sudden, harsh fever entails, not to mention the blank spots in his mind, but Minho is an opportunist. But the warmth is also another reason why he’s all over Jisung.

“W-what a shame, the f-first time I get to spend all day l-long in bath with h-handsome, handsome, Jisungie is when I’m s-sick.” He murmured, struggling not to stutter because of the sudden onslaught of cold, leaning his head down on Jisung’s shoulder as he stares up at the younger’s face.

He seemed embarrassed—but also challenged. Yes, Minho can see it in his eyes, in how his eyes narrowed and how Jisung silently lick his lips. _Pretty_. He didn’t even move his arms that was covered by Minho, keeping it in place and even turning his palm so he can hold Minho’s hand.

“Right—we can talk about that later.” He counters, before his gaze turned worrying, “Are you alright now? You were burning like a furnace last night. Now you’re just achingly cold.”

Jisung’s hands are warm, and perhaps it was because Minho is so very cold. The coldness reminded him so much of his brother’s magic when he’s upset and he decides to freeze Minho’s room. It was annoying.

“W-well… I d-do feel cold.”

He knows something must’ve happened back home for him to black out quickly, feeling like he’s being burned from inside and outside, but he’s just… still so out of it. The sudden loss of heat was such a backlash to him that Minho felt cold to the very parts of his bones—but it was better than the blistering, hurting heat.

Jisung clicks his tongue, “Of course—you were unconscious for quite a long time. Felix panics the entire time which sends Channie hyung and Jaebeom into a frenzy, trying to calm him down.”

“W-won’t be the first time t-this happened.” He mutters, mind still in blank spots.

“Yeah, General Kim said as much.”

 _Of course_.

It must’ve been an awkward conversation, since at that fateful time Minho just slayed one of Jaebeom’s closest kin, and then the Hwang proceeds to obliterate them. To this day, he wasn’t quite sure what happened after, all he remembers was being submerged in a pond with Seungmin. But then his brother came with a theory that honestly explained the whole thing—

Which is understandable, since Minho’s just that strong, so it seemed fair that his weakness is his own magic.

“Then w-what happened?” Minho asked, he can’t help the way he demanded the answer.

Jisung, thankfully didn’t seemed bothered at all, “Not quite sure yet. He was worried something might’ve happened in your Compound, so he left with Bin hyung and Hyunjin, and about 13 other people with them.”

 _Makes sense_ , he thought, since the only place Minho fused his magic with so much is his own home.

“They left before dawn.”

“Thank you Jisung.” Minho sighed, glad to find he’s no longer stuttering thanks to the warmth, and yet he still snuggles back into Jisung’s warm body. He can already imagine the wrinkles they both will have but Minho settles for comfort at the time being.

There’s no use in catching up to the group, not when he can’t feel his legs still. He’ll just be another burden, and he trusts whatever happened, his people will be safe. They’re the Kims—everything will be fine as long as the people are alright.

Sure there was some worry in his heart, for his people, he’s stinking elders, his cousins and generals, his little brother, but Minho trusts them to keep themselves safe.

They may not have the thickest skin and the burning passion of the Hwang, or the level-headedness and strong resolve the Seo possessed, but they’re the Kim, selfless, smart, and loyal, and his brother was the most resilient person he’s ever known. He knows he’ll make the right decision.

“What time is it, Jisung?”

“Uh, about eight in the morning, I guess.”

Right, still a long way to go for the group to reach the compound.

“Felix didn’t go with them?”

Jisung hummed thoughtfully, the sound calming’s Minho’s jumbled mind. “No, General Kim urged him to stay here instead, a wise choice since everyone thinks you were going to die.”

“Obviously you don’t think the same.”

Jisung scoffed playfully, “I wasn’t about to let you die in my arms, what will it do to my reputation as the greatest healer?"

Minho reached an arm up to flick Jisung’s forehead, the younger scowled at him and his lips are puckered so prettily that Minho wants to lean up and kiss him. It’s so easy, there’s not much distance between them.

 _It must feel warm_ , his mind supplied.

Right, his jumbled mind. He doesn’t think kissing Jisung is the best course of action right now, not when he’s still reeling back from the something degrees fever that nearly killed him—an exaggeration, he thinks, but yeah, it’s still bad. He’s not quite sure if magic poisoning can kill him—not that he wants to test that theory. He’s not about to think of it now, no when his mind can’t comprehend much things besides how fucking attractive Jisung looks, wet and worried.

 _What the fuck Kim Minho_.

“You’re red in the face, are you burning up again hyung?”

Minho shakes his head, “It’s hard to connect shit.”

“Then don’t think too much, your puny brain can’t handle it.”

“Sassy, aren’t we?”

Jisung laughed lightly looking so giddy and relieved, “I’m sorry my Lord Kim, for being such a vexing person.”

“Mhmm, apologize too for being an attractive idiot.”

“My lord Kim! As much as it is flattering to be called attractive, I am far from an idiot! Surely you know the prowess of my mind!” Jisung grins widely, happy and without worry—and Minho’s brain short circuited.

 _I’d rather know your prowess in bed_ , but Minho quickly tells his mind to shut up.

“Well, young Seo, you must convince me somehow.”

“Oh ho! Very well, Lord Kim, thus I shall—“

“Honestly Jisung, what kind of sick roleplay are you playing with my cousin?” Felix voice cuts in.

Minho blinks while Jisung made an aborted noise. Felix was standing at the door, staring at them with much amusement and much relief, and before Minho can say anything his cousin ran forward, hugging Minho and wetting all of his expensive silk shirt.

“You’re finally awake— _you jerk_!” He huffed, in relief, and Minho reached up to hug his cousin—not before Felix knocked the back of his head, which was given. Perhaps it was better than Felix yelling his ears off for making him so worried.

“No thanks to Seo Jisung, my angel who raised me from the pits of hell.”

“More like the angel who _dragged you by the arm pits_ into this tub.” Jisung huffed from behind him.

Minho snorts lightly as he buries his face on Felix’s shoulder. “We were bonding earlier, shame on you to disturb us just because a certain someone isn’t here.”

“Shut up hyung.” Felix said without much heat. “Now come on, out of the water. You have more wrinkles than grandmother.”

Minho sends a soft smile to his cousin, but still, even Felix’ sunshine smile can’t quell the worry in his heart.

He wonders how Seungmin’s doing right now.

\--

Awareness comes to him suddenly, and he notes that there’s something warm and solid in front of him, and he’s clinging onto it. Next, he noticed that he was surrounded by this different warmth, engulving him softly, a familiar crackling magic—it felt nice.

He blinks his eyes open and after a few second, the onslaught of memory came back all at once and he _definitely_ knows and recognize the warm crackling magic warming him up. An addicting thing and yet dangerous since the owner of this magic _was_ his rival.

“ _Hyunjin_.” He blurts.

“Oh, you’re awake—we’re on our way back, Yugyeom hyung fixed you up.”

One hand landed on his side, he flinched at his own pressure but sighs thankfully at the feel of bandage at the tips of his finger. The relief left him with even less energy that he lolled his head forward and pressing it to Hyunjin’s warm neck. It’s a nice feeling.

“The cats—“

“They went ahead with Jimin—from your patrol.”

Right. That seemed fine, since the arrival of the cats will surely calm his brother a bit. He can already hear his brother’s voice in his head, cooing at the felines.

‘ _My baby kittens, how adorable they are compared to my prickly sapling_!’

Which somehow reminds him— _Will Minho hyung be disappointed_?

Seungmin had basically failed to protect their homeland, and he was appointed Acting Clan Head by his brother. He thinks of all the loss they’ve suffered, the death of his people and the destruction of their home. He never would’ve expected that it was Jesam who went to the Kim, fucking upper moon 3.

He had always thought it would be the Kaesang girl, the upper moon 6, but nope. Luck was not on his side and perhaps he should’ve visited the temples more. Either way, Seungmin buried his grief for now, he doesn’t want to risk a storm.

“The other… Where are the others?” He questioned as he noticed it was only him and Hyunjin, though as he glance forward he can see Changbin and Yugyeom hyung who was carrying someone. But besides that, there was no one else.

Panic settles in his belly and Hyunjin quickly speaks up.

He explained that the clansmen had left first about three hours earlier after Jimin, which was before Yugyeom hyung had finished bandaging Seungmin. The Hwang heir informed him that they sweeped over the compound once again to look for any survivors.

Changbin slowed down, appearing beside them as he scans Seungmin, “Glad to see you awake, pup.”

Seungmin frowned at the elder, who just grin awkwardly, but the relief was obvious. He may only know the Seo heir for a week, but after the horrific demon encounter they sort of reached this… understanding and truce. And perhaps Felix’ uncontrolable fondness for the other affected Seungmin too.

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled, because he’s the _white wolf_.

“I really thought you were going to die.” Changbin said instead, which was somewhat insulting. “But that seemed impossible—I mean, like you said, you’re the white wolf.”

“You could’ve easily killed me.” He blurts instead. In truth, he’s not that strong—he’s just smart and crafty. Seungmin’s well aware that Hyunjin’s magic reserves is larger than his, and the boy can easily become stronger than Seungmin and perhaps even his Minho hyung had he knew how to cultivate his powers correctly.

Hyunjin’s shoulder shake lightly, huffing in disbelief, “Believe me, we’re past that, and if you were to die it would be by my swords.”

This time, Seungmin snorts. “There are still milestones for you to go before you can defeat me properly in a fight.”

“And besides—Minho hyung will kill us if you had died.” Changbin adds.

His heart skips a beat.

Minho _hyung_ , Seungmin thought dreadfully at how familiar the other refers his brother. Of course his brother is now so close to their former enemy—allies, now. He’s always imagined he would walk beside his brother towards peace. That it would be him helping Minho hyung achieve his dreams—he doesn’t quite care for the outcome whether he’ll be there to witness the peace or not, but it would still be him beside his brother.

But he couldn’t, not when he has demons to handle. He was thankful Felix filled his spot, though, but he’s not quite sure what to feel about the fact that it was Hyunjin and Changbin who had accompanied his brother.

For some reasons, some anger and jealousy was filling his belly each time he thinks that his hyung is already so close to the people they had fought every day. Sure, Seungmin wants peace, he’s tired of killing, but it sucks to know that your brother is already achieving so much without you.

“Right,” He muttered sadly.

His right arm hold his wounded side tightly, while his left on was circled around Hyunjin’s neck loosely. He wonders if he should sleep, two hours seemed to be quite a long time, and he didn’t think he can talk any more with the two Clan Heir without crying.

The sudden sadness comes back full force, and he mentally scolds himself to have thought of such petty things when he just failed protecting his home.

“Thanks.” He said quietly, having the sudden urge to make the heirs understand just how thankful he is.

Only Hyunjin heard him, and the boy was quiet for a beat, “It’s alright.”

He pressed on his wound and shuts his eye, focusing on reeling back his senses, so the world might shut up. The lack of magic, means lack of control, which the leftovers of his magic is causing his sensor abilities to go haywire, and his elemental magic to act out as it please.

Seungmin can feel the rain begins to pelt down.

“How far are we now?”

“A few hours until we reach home, I guess.”

 _Home_. What a foreign concept it was right now. But Minho was in the Hwang compound, so yes, perhaps it will suffice as home for now. _Wherever hyung is, that’s where home is_.

He pressed his face onto Hyunjin neck tighter, an odd gesture from him since physical contact is so obviously not his forte, but Seungmin needs the comfort and the warmth. The man carrying him tightens his hold on Seungmin’s thighs.

The thunder claps and light drizzle begin to fall. Seungmin didn’t mean to cry, he didn’t even have the energy to cry anymore, he did it earlier when he collected the dead, and yet, the tears didn’t stop.

\--

Minho knew his brother had arrived when it begins to rain.

He was sitting in one of the empty houses he had built in the outskirts of the Hwang compound. It had been empty, for future small clans that might joing the Hwang, and yet the Kims had basically colonized it what with their desolation. The cats have arrived with Jimin, and next the rest of the clansmen and now Minho’s hugging a worried Soonie in his lap while Doongie and Dori are curled around him.

That’s when he begins to hear the pitter patter of rain fall.

The day had been hot and bright, and nearing nightfall the atmosphere was suddenly humid. Jimin shoots him a look and Minho knows his brother is here. Soonie perks up at the sound of rainfall but Minho hushed the feline quiet as he stands up gingerly—in worry, excitement and anxiety.

Currently, the destruction of his home isn’t the first thing on his mind—not before he knows his brother is alright.

He ignored Jisung who was calling him, beckoning him to come inside, but he ran anyways away to the streets, not even wearing sandals, the cats following behind him in sync. He is well aware that he’s growing white lilies with everystep he takes—but he’s too worried to care.

When he reached the front gates, he can see two shadows running, blurry since it was almost night time. Yugyeom arrived first Tzuyu on his back, looking pale but with one glance Minho knows the girl with be alright—she’s strong, mentally and physically. He pressed his forehead to Yugyeom’s before the General continued his way.

Next was Changbin who looked relieved to see Minho. “Hyung, you’re alright.” He said.

“My brother?” He pressed. Changbin shifts silently from where he stands and there was this urge to throttle the boy to _hurry up and answer me dammit_ , but then another shadow approached the gate and Minho rushed forward.

Hyunjin appears, carrying Seungmin who was blinking up to awareness, probably because he sensed Minho.

“Seungmin, _Min, Seungmin-ah_ —“ He scrambled forward, trying to grab hold of his brother, his dearest, beloved baby brother, the last of his sibling.

Hyunjin easily crouched down as his brother stumbled off Hyunjin’s back, reaching forward to hug Minho.

Good lord, he missed his brother. He missed his little annoying know-it-all brother, who nags him almost every hour and Minho regrets spending _three fucking months_ away from his home, from his clansmen and brother.

And as he embraced the younger, he realized that the rain may have soaked through his bone, but Minho had never felt warmer.

His keen nose can smell the dirt, the soot, the burning flesh and blood from Seungmin, but also his natural minty scent. It was comforting, and Minho closed his eyes to soak in the moment.

A foreign smell of burnt pine invaded his noses and his eyes snaps open, registering that Hyunjin was crouching behind Seungmin, pressing close and a growl was tempted to rip out of his throat at the boy’s intruding presence but the Clan Heir’s frown deepens. _You’re not kin, he wants to shout, go away_!

“He’s injured.” He said urgently.

 _Well shit_.

Seungmin was already passed out in his arms as the rain fell faster and heavier, _of course_ , he has no control now. Minho cursed underneath his breath as he tried to stand, nearly falling sideways if Doongie hadn’t supported him. The fever from yesterday was still affecting him.

“I’ll carry him.” Hyunjin said with a tone that leaves no argument. He swallows down the protest rising in his throat or the urge to deck Hyunjin’s pretty face, really, he needs to work on his over-protectiveness.

Minho narrowed his eyes.

“Hyung, you were dying yesterday!” Hyunjin stressed and besides him Changbin watched him with narrowed eyes.

“ _Hyung—shit, Seungmin_!” Felix appeared, running on the wet streets and causing water to splash around.

Minho thanked all the god and deities Felix had found them quickly. Without saying another word, he gripped Seungmin and gathered him in his arms, before taking off to the infirmary. If it was anyone Minho would’ve grown a tree inside the person, but this is Felix, and _Felix is family_ , his mind supplied, _my other younger brother_.

Now Hyunjin’s stern face melted away as he watch Felix disappear with Seungmin, accompanied by Changbin, before sighing in relief.

Then, the young heir grabbed Minho’s sides and steadies him. Minho chose not to protest, feeling thankful instead that his brother is as alright as he can be, just wholly exhausted and injured. The relief left him feeling tired and it was as if his legs have lost its bones.

They walk through the streets languidly, and Minho relishes in the relief and comfort from the rain since it barely rains in the Hwang compound, and he missed it even though it leaves him feeling cold inside. His only source of heat was Hyunjin who was burning like a pyre.

Perhaps this was why his brother’s so obsessed with the other.

“Thankyou.” He managed to mumble out.

He knows Hyunjin is surprised by his word, judging from the sudden jerky movements, “Well—it’s fine, we didn’t really help out but— the demons were no longer there.“

“You’re not ready yet to face them, Hyunjin.” Minho counters with a roll of his eyes.

“Still…” He sighed, “I wished we could’ve help more—I mean, I never saw the Kim Compound but Changbin hyung said it was beautiful, and I wish I could’ve…”

“You still brought my brother back safely.” He said, “And that speaks volume enough. Before, you wouldn’t have hesitated to slice him in two, would you?”

Hyunjin, for all his dramatic antics, and his endless talks, is not a liar, and has never been a good one. He looks Minho dead in the eyes and answered him, “No, I wouldn’t have.”

He smirks ferally at the young Clan Heir, “The honesty is much appreciated.”

“Of course—so you’d believe me if I say I won’t harm your brother now, right? There’s no need to doubt me.” He murmured, looking straight ahead.

He glanced at Hyunjin silently.

Minho isn’t one to trust easily, and even within three months he still have some reservations and suspiciousness that he puts aside in favor to prepare the other clans for a demonic attack. But Hyunjin had been so utterly honest—

He had faced on all of Minho’s teasing with a disgusted face, but never once he made a harmful comment that might threaten the fragile peace despite being such a hothead, and he still had followed through the trainings with Changbin even though it might as well qualify as him harassing the clan heirs.

So maybe the two heirs have earned some respect from Minho.

In conclusion, yeah, he somewhat trusts the young Hwang Heir.

“I won’t hurt him—he’s my friend. Sort of. Besides, I’m not that cruel! I mean—sure we were rivals but that was… before.” He stumbles with his words awkwardly, but still trying to be convincing, scrunching his nose.

Minho snorts, “You’re not cruel, you’re a crybaby, Hwang, I’ve seen you cry when Kkami got a splinter on his foot.”

“Exactly! So, you have to trust me!” He repeats with much vigor, “And the rest of us, I mean—Chan hyung knows that you still have some doubts, and well, now you’re _very vulnerable_ —“

Minho shoots him a look and very tree within a meter grew 1 meter taller.

“—err, I meant, _no_ , you’re still strong as fuck, _ahaha_ , no doubt! But I mean, the point is that you should start fully trusting us.”

He’s pleasantly surprised that Hwang Hyunjin can see all through his pleasant smiles and helpfulness to know that he’s not fully trusting the lot of them. Sure he might be very close to Jisung, Jeongin and even the Clan Heads, but the doubt was still there.

 _He’s more perceptive than I thought_.

Minho intends to trust them. He’s halfway there since Felix fully trusts the other Clans. His last deciding factor would be Seungmin. Because since when did his decision didn’t boil down to his brother? He just wants peace so he can see his brother play with the kids.

“We’ll see.” He hummed, leaning his weight onto Hyunjin.

\--

“ _We have no place to go_.”

“ _It’s alright.”_

_“We have no home—our people died.”_

_“I… It’s alright.”_

_“We’re scattered, and the demons have larger areas to roam.”_

_“It’s alright_.”

Seungmin made a distressed noise and Minho groaned loudly. Chan stumbled backward as he stood unsurely in front of the infirmary door, quietly cloaking his magic so the younger Kim won’t sense him. He just wanted to check on the two Kims who have hogged the entire infirmary, and perhaps grab a cooling balm for Changbin’s burns, but that thought dissipated quickly.

 _“It’s not alright_.” The younger hissed, “ _It’s…”_ He stopped.

His heart breaks a little as he hears the timid voice and Chan pressed both his hands together to send a prayer to the dead.

“ _Why aren’t you… angry at me… or, or something—hyung, I just let our home burn down and I—_ “

The voice got quieter and Chan glance outside to see the rain begin to fall. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as the pitter-patter of rainfall muffled Seungmin’s voice. He’s not one to eavesdrop, but his curiosity will always be his weakness.

“ _Do you really think I’m disappointed at you?”_ Minho’s voice was soft, and disbeliefing.

“ _Yes. You’re acting awfully calm and… it’s not like you to be so quiet_. _Hyung, are you that upset with me_ —“

“ _Seungmin, no, i… I’m heartbroken, that we have lost our home—but I am not upset with you. How could I be when—for fuck’s sake Min, it was upper moon three you were facing. You should be dead_.”

For the first time, he hears how desperate just the other Clan Head was.

“ _But I’m not_.”

“ _And we know the reason why you’re still alive—it doesn’t give me comfort either_.”

 _Upper moon three_. Chan’s mind tried to recall the lessons Minho had taught him concerning the demon. Upper moon three was a man with dark, pink-ish hair, with an abundance of tattoos on his body—both of his eyes has the number 3, and he should just run if he were to see him.

And apparently, judging from the short conversation he heard, the demon is strong enough to kill Seungmin. Chan can’t begin to think just how strong the upper moon one is, let alone the demon progenitor.

“ _All the grief, and heartbreak, and anger, it’s all burried away for now that I know you’re alright. You’re alive. I’m not about to lose my family again_.”

With that, Chan sighs, feeling that he’s already intruding too much. Really, this eavesdropping thing is a habit he picks up from his younger brothers.

Quietly, he left the infirmary, walking quietly and stealthily as he mulls on Minho’s answers. He knows their parents are dead, but from the looks of it… perhaps, just perhaps they had another sibling.

Chan shakes his head, the thought was terrifying enough—losing a sibling.

Maybe that’s why the Kims are so guarded. Why both Kim brothers are so awfully territorial towards each other. Chan recalls Kim Seungmin’s unmitigated aggression during their first negotiations and he has seen first hand how volatile Minho can be when it involves his brother being in harm’s way. It’s as admirable as it was terrifying. The way they act—as if they knew how it’s like to lose a brother.

Chan would be too if he had lost on of his brothers—but… But he won’t let it happen. He’ll go to hell and back just to drag either Jisung’s or Changbin’s sorry ass. They’re not going to die before Chan, not on his watch, no.

The thought was so horrifying that only now he noticed he’s breathing too quickly. Chan quickly leans on the wooden wall, sliding down to the ground as he clutched his chest.

It was terrifying—

Thinking of his brother’s death. That one day they might leave him. A bile rise up on the back of his throat that Chan wanted to vomit so badly. Quickly, he lifts his head up and focus on the pitter patter of the rain, grateful for the coolness of the weather that it clears his head quickly.

 _Don’t mull on such thoughts Channie, think of the now and how to prevent it_ , he scolds himself.

First things first—they need to decide what they will do with the Kims clansmen.

They’re homeless, and Chan had no doubt the Seo clansmen will have no issue accepting the Kim into their compound, since they have integrated so many other clans as well, and they’re existence will only bring fortune to the Seo. Sadly, the situation is too dire to have them move to Seo compound, especially when there are not enough dwelling.

Besides the housings of the Kim, they need to begin the breathing technique training—not just for some of them, but _all_ of them. He knows that Changbin is running himself ragged along with Hyunjin under Minho’s tyrannical tutelage, but even Chan’s pretty sure he’ll have a hard time following the regime. Still—it’s necessary for survival against demons.

Even the Kims nearly got abolished by the upper moon three and they have been fighting demons all their life. He can’t begin to think what the demons will do to the Hwang and the Seo. Not to mention their bloodline magic.

With a renewed sense of determination, Chan picks himself up the floor, dusting his robes carefully and plastering a calm mask on his face, before he marches up to the main Hwang compound. Surely Jisung can heal Changbin’s burns just fine—a little scaring for now won’t bother his brother much.

He and Jaebeom hyung has _a lot_ to talk about.

\--

Two days after, Jaebeom hyung summons a meeting between the three clans. Felix attended too, since he is a representative of the Lee, an ally to the Kim. He sits on one side of the long table, along with Minho hyung, Minnie and General Kim. Across his table, sat Chan hyung and his siblings, Changbin hyung looking good as hell, he notes happily.

Though, he notes with much annoyance that his cousin still looked too exhausted, and Felix can hear the low drizzle of the rain outside. _A much needed rain for the burning lands of the Hwang._

In the main side of the room, Uncle Jaebeom sits in his somewhat throne, main seat or whatever, and flanking his right side and left side was his children and general Kang. Some elders are present, but they sat in the back.

The meeting had been going on for hours, and it was discussing what to do with the fact that the Kim are basically homeless, which made them vulnerable. He knows the Hwang can easily end them—if there was still any hatred there, but Felix prays there weren’t any. Either way, Jaebeom, the General and even beautiful young Hyunjin seemed to understanding in the situation and they don’t seem like they are about to betray them.

Jaebeom Hyung had been true to his words that peace is happening after the past months of staying at the compound, and Felix somewhat respected the elder. What he _cannot_ trust, was the elders who’s whispering loudly behind the Hwang Clan Head.

“How can we be sure that you’re not lying about the demons?” One of the Hwang elder spat angrily, staring down the Kim brothers and Felix was tempted to bring a hurricane to the man.

The conversation was going off topic, discussing the attack on the Kim compound instead of the housings and the current living situation.

“Well I think we were convincing enough, and you have heard Changbin’s story.” Minho counters. “Are you going to invalidate his statement?”

The elder bristled loudly, red in the face either from embarrassment or anger, Felix’ not quite sure. “We have never seen demons.”

“Of course, if you have you’ll probably be dead.” The Kim Clan Head agrees with so much sarcasm.

Felix can see Chan lifting his sleeve to hide a frown or a smirk, while Uncle Jaebeom was sighing profusely. He himself agrees with Minho, since even Felix haven’t really mastered the wind breathing technique he chose as his demon slaying kata.

“Are you insinuating that we’re lying about the demon attack that had destroyed our home?’ General Kim speaks up, voice dripping with poison.

“It’s probably some illusion!”

“And yesterday, the young Seo heir said that the younger Kim can kill it easily, how it is that he managed to let some demon burn down his own compound?!”

Felix registers in slow motion how Minho hyung had lunged forward but Seungmin quickly tackles his brother, wrestling him down and Felix himself bared his teeth. He can hear the woods crack and he knows that the polite Prince mask that he wears ever so often is gone, replaced by a feral look.

 _No one_ insults his family and gets away with it.

He may not be a Kim, but he has fond memories of the Kim compound, it had been the home to his cousins, so it had been a home for him too.

“I think you should watch your mouth.” He said unforgivingly, the corners of his mouth curling into a cruel smile. “Are you implying that the destruction is a ruse, so the Kim can colonize the Hwang lands?” He said right on. Felix didn’t dare look at uncle Jaebeom’s face since he knows how insulting his own words are, “There are no reason to do so when the Kim lands are so flourish and fertile.” _Compared to this barren land_ , but he won’t say that out loud. Diplomacy is something he doesn’t excel in, but it isn’t something he’s unwilling to work on.

With that, Felix rolled his shoulders in satisfaction as the elder’s face was redder than Minho’s hair. Uncle Jaebeom can reprimand Felix’ hostility later.

“A sentiment I share.” The Hwang Clan Head said, surprisingly.

“The land was gone, it was burned down to the ground. Why the hell would any of us try to destroy our lands?” General Kim snapped.

“That’s why you’ve been growing things here! So you can take over!” One of the elders screeched.

“Perhaps Elder Minsung should be excused from this council along with elder Youngsal.” Hyunjin pipes in from beside his father, voice strong and steady. Gone was the bubbly, flailing, perpetually disgusted clan heir. “If they do not have better input, then perhaps they can keep their mouth shut if they do not want to be excluded.”

The elders scrambled forward in panic, “But—my lord, young lord, I—“

“Quiet.” Jaebeom snaps, “You heard my son. I’ll have Kkami drag you out by your neck. Clan Leader Kim, I must apologize for the words of my Elder, we mean no harm, and we have no problem in aiding your people.”

Minho was still glaring at the elders, and it was obvious he hadn’t register the words from Jaebeom.

“I thank you, Clan Head Hwang.” Seungmin said quickly, pushing his brother back as he bows down, his forehead nearly touching the floor, before lifting his head up to continue his sentence, “There is no way we can repay your kindness, sir, I…” He stopped, eyebrows furrowing and Felix can hear the rain begin to fall harder outside.

He gets how adorable Seungmin can be, because Felix can see how fast Uncle Jaebeom’s face softens. “There’s no need. You just lost your home, you don’t have to owe us anything.” He said kindly.

Seungmin nods beside him, and from the looks of it, Minho had already calm himself down, sitting quietly, but still a bit defensive in how he sits.

“Perhaps you can tell us a bit about what had happened, Seungmin-ah, if it is alright with you.” Chan hyung said calmly, with a soft gaze that will make any one says yes to him.

Seungmin straightens his back before coughing lightly.

Apparently, not even the stoic White Wolf is immune, Felix notes with amusement. He himself have experienced firsthand that there is no denying the young Clan Head when he’s smiling so kindly.

“Hyung planted these flowers that signals you about our border conditions, and within an hour, almost half of it had died.” He explained, “We gathered the civillians, but I still deployed the patrol. I honestly thought I could’ve handled it since the one who had been harassing us were upper moon six.”

“ _Fucking bitch.”_ Minho mutters.

“Exactly.” Seungmin agrees, “But who came that night had not been her. It was upper moon three, Jesam.”

Felix learned quickly about the ranks of the most powerful demons. Sure, there is the Demon Progenitor, the strongest on of them all, but he has underlings—six upper moon, and six lower moons, with the smaller the number being stronger.

“Jesam is strong… I wouldn’t have…” He mumbled, before quickly shutting his mouth and stared at his fingers instead. Felix registers the thunder cackling outside.

“He’s a hellion—and it’s a good thing my brother survived his encounter.” Minho decides.

They didn’t tell them all everything.

Minho said nothing about how he somehow knew why his brother isn’t dead—solely by the mercy of Jesam, because another had already staked a claim on the Kim brothers. If Jesam had killed his cousin, then the upper moon 3 himself will be waging war against his fellow upper moon.

It’s oddly vile and terrifying on how the demons had picked which Kim they wanted to kill like it’s some kind of game, but then again upper moon 1 had a streak of killing the Kim Clan Head, and upper moon two of the second in command. It’s hard to accept the fact that those creatures were so sure they’re going to kill their cousins.

Felix grips his fist tight—he’ll do everything in his power to stop it. He may not know much about the demon slaying techniques, but he has his light arrow, pure with sunlight, that’ll definitely help.

“The upper moon rarely outright attacked us. They hide most of the times, preying on people and keeping to themselves. Now that they grew bolder and bolder, all the more reason to work together.” Minho said, breaking Felix from his murderous thoughts.

“I strongly agree.” Chan said.

Felix agrees too.

Then, they continued on to talk about the Kims living arrangements and other things Felix should be paying attention too. His mind caught up with the fact that his Kingdom can definitely give shelter to the Kim, and even integrate the small clan into them, but he’s certain that’s not what Minho wants.

His cousin wants independence for the Clan, not being under control some kingdom that will definitely weaponized him. It’ll be different, even if it was Felix’, since the Lee will always have a higher standing point and the Kim, despite being awfully strong will just serve them.

But judging from Jaebeom hyung’s answer, he’s agreed to spare some lands for the Kim to live on, implicitly. After he heard it being implied, Felix fully takes off is attention from the conversation in favors of surveying the room occupants.

He can see Jisung nodding his head off, and finally succumbs to sleep as he leaned at Changbin who rolled his eyes but proceeds to put his arm around his brother. Felix glanced at the main table, at Hyunjin who was surprisingly awake and giving many input in the conversation, earning a proud smile from his father. Next to him, Jeongin had a contemplating look but said nothing.

Felix himself keeps quiet, and focused on his cousin, who, in normal condition would’ve dived head in to adding things that will be concerned if you’re about to make a temporary housings and other technical shit like this, just because he’s a naggy perfectionist.

But this time Seungmin is quiet, and yet Felix can hear the loud noise of rainfall from outside of the room. At least there are no more thunders.

Felix understands his cousin so well. And since Minho is too busy to discuss his Clan with Jaebeom, Felix reached out to grasp his cousin’s hand.

He glance at Seungmin and the other just stared ahead, saying nothing, but he did flipped his hand so that his palm is aganst Felix’. He smiles as his cousin gently squeeze his hand.

 _They’ll be fine_.

\--

Jaebeom figures, between the two Kims, the younger one is the smarter one—though there is no denying Minho’s wicked mind. The same thing goes for his children, which compared to Hyunjin, Jeongin and Yeji are far cleverer. He can’t say the same thing for the Seo, since it seemed Chan has all the brain cells, but that aside, Jisung is a still a prodigee.

“Just because you train your magic doesn’t mean it automatically makes your whole body stronger.” Seungmin scowled as he crossed his arms in front of Hyunjin.

A week after the arrival of the Kim Clan, and said Clan settling for the time being in the empty houses built by Kim Minho himself in the Hwang lands, his son and the young Kim managed to form some odd interaction.

Jaebeom’s not quite sure how both feel about each other—sure, the respect is there from either party, but there’s still some unresolved tension between them. Still, it’s reassuring to know that the murdereous intent from his son was gone, and the White Wolf didn’t look like he’s one second away from gutting his heir. So perhaps it was a nice decision to let Hyunjin came with Changbin to help out the Kim Clan.

His son, was red in the face, either for anger or embarrassment, but he’s clearly flustered. “Well I’m sorry I’m not a genius cultivator like you!”

There’s a surprised and amused look on the younger Kim’s face, “I am a genius—but it doesn’t mean I don’t train. My hyung doesn’t, though, he’s just blessed with godly powers.” He admits.

“That’s still unfair.” His offspring sulks, looking annoyed.

“Doesn’t mean you’re weaker than us. You have to learn how to cultivate the very basic form of your magic, not just the execution.” Seungmin raised his hand and placed it on Hyunjin’s chest, glowing blue and his son’s face was redder than Minho’s hair. “It’s not always about making the fire bigger, but your magic stronger.”

His son was frozen like an ice sculpture, while his eyes were drawn to Seungmin’s face.

 _Oh_ , Jaebeom thought slyly, _it’s that kind of embarrassment_. Well isn’t this an interesting development, he thought as he leaned back at the gazebo of the training grounds, content to drink his tea while Yeji was napping beside him. Perhaps he had been reading the tension incorrectly.

“Why is Jinnie all red?” His daughter perked.

Ah, not asleep then. “He’s either angry or embarrassed.”

His daughter had begun to soften at the Kim’s existence in their home. Perhaps it has something to do with the tall General who fights like she dances and is willing to teach her. It’s a good thing, he thinks, that Yeji is moving on past her hatred.

His daughter was quite for a bit before answering, “He’s just being dramatic.”

Well, it’s not like Jaebeom can disagree with that statement.

“See, your reserves are large, larger than mine.” The young Kim said, looking baffled at his own discovery while Hyunjin stares at Kim Seungmin’s face instead of acknowledging him. “How is it you haven’t manage to defeat me yet…”

 _My dumb son_ , Jaebeom sighed. He’s well aware of how powerful his son is, after all, he is a sensor too. He understands that the boy somehow stopped progressing since he’s too full of hatred when they were still fighting against the Kim. Even he himself isn’t quite sure why his son had stopped developing his magic.

“There are exercises, movements and breathing techniques that will help you access your power if you keep training. Originally, it’s for the demon slaying technique, but if you incorporate it with your magic, you’ll become even stronger. I always knew you were stronger than me but it never occurred to me you don’t know how…” Seungmin paused narrowing his eyes before punching Hyunjin square in the gut, causing the other to chortle in surprise. “Are you even listening?”

“ _Shit_ —why would you, _yes_! You were saying things, about… about things!”

“Things like?” The Kim prompted, looking rather amused.

“Stuff… and… things.” Hyunjin said dumbly.

“Oppa is so embarrassing.” Yeji whined beside him, getting embarrassed for her own brother and Jaebeom can only pat her head. He shares the sentiment.

 _Damn it, he’s already smitten_ , Jaebeom thought. Perhaps he can ask the Kim to repay their kindness with an arrange marriage between younger Kim and his eldest son. Jaebeom snickers as he imagines Minho’s face.

Seungmin hides an amused snort before he shakes his head, “Right—in the library in the Kim Compound—well, the now destroyed compound, it has many scrolls that teaches you breathing techniques. But, thankfully, cousin Momo managed to evacuate it.”

Then he produced a scroll from the sleeve of his shirt.

“Have you been keeping it there for theatrical show?” Hyunjin teased. Jaebeom tamps down the urge to cheer, _that’s right son_ , _show him your suaveness you definitely got from me_!

“Father why are you shaking? Are you sick?”

Jaebeom hastily pats Yeji’s head, “Nothing dear, just, nothing.” He said as he watch the scene folds before him with keen interest.

Seungmin rolled his eyes and ignore the jab, opening the scroll. “I think this fits your family—especially you, since you’re now the strongest of the Hwang. Your sister can learn from you.”

“The… Sun Breathing technique?” Hyunjin read it.

“Yes.” Seungmin nods. “Supposedly, _your_ ancestors practiced that technique when they used to be demon slayers.” He explained, shoving the scroll to Hyunjin who hastily grabs it to read it.

“This…” He stopped.

Seungmin hovers behind him, staring the inside of the scroll with interest, glancing back and forth between Hyunjin and the scroll as if he was waiting for some kind of approval.

Jaebeum raised his tea cup to hide a smirk, a gesture he picks up from Chan. Perhaps his son does have a chance with the younger Kim. Hyunjin voice calling him snapped him out of his thought, his eldest son was flaling towards him, holding the scroll with much excitement.

“Dad— _father_!” He called happily, leaving an imploring Seungmin to follow him quietly.

“Yes son?” He prompted, cradling his teacup while beside him his daughter complains about Hyunjin being a sound hazard.

“This is like, the dance!” He said happily, “The dance you taught me, to be passed down to the future Head Clan.”

Jaebeom curiously picks up the paper and watched the images, how detailed the movements are. Beside him, Yeji is peaking in, getting a glance at the scroll. There are in total twelve moments and it was exactly like the dance he does at every New Year, when he, as Clan Head, will dance in the middle of the compound from dusk till dawn.

“Where did you get this?” He asked in honest to god curiosity and surprise, eyeing the younger Kim.

“The Kim keeps all the information from the former Demon Slayer estates. It is to be preserved, and there are other movements with different affinities.” He said, walking forward slowly, sitting across Jaebeom.

He points a picture in the first movement.

“This is the sun-breathing technique. It was the first breathing technique ever created to defeat demons. Without magic, you will still become stronger. It was created so humans can fight demons, before people truly understand what magic is.”

“It’s so old.” His daughter mumbled, eyes tracing every image.

“It’s… the original ancestors.” Jaebeom said. “My ancestors. _Our_ ancestors, Jinnie”

“Yes.” Seungmin nods. “It’s old, older than the other breathing techniques, and way before we learn how to cultivate our magic, chi, chakra, whatever you call them. But well, perhaps magic, since not anyone has it.”

“Dad you have to teach me—“ Hyunjin blurts.

He sighed, “Hyunjin you just need to refine your movements and you’ll be able to do it. I don’t need to teach you anymore, you do it well enough on your own.”

“You’re just lazy.” Yeji added.

His daughter may be right, but perhaps it was because of how quickly Hyunjin had excel in it. He picks up the movement easily, faster than Jaebeom himself did. But to perform it perfectly for hours needs years and years of training and determination, something his son hasn’t achieved.

“I get out of breath—“

“It’s because of your breathing.” Seungmin said in realization, standing up. “It’s great if you already know the movement, you just need to fix your breathing. I suppose it should be easier now, especially that my hyung have physically train you.”

“That’s not training. That’s just torture!” Hyunjin cried out, pulling his hair dramatically.

Seungmin sends him a bored look, ignoring him completely as he talks again. “Surely, you must realize your father is breathing differently compared to you, I am breathing differently too.” He snatched Hyunjin’s hand and pressed it to the middle of his chest.

Jaebeom wants to laugh, it was either Seungmin has no shame and very forward, or he’s just as clueless as his son, who was now red in the face and gaping like a fish. His handsom, beautiful, perfect eldest child now resembles a fish instead of a well mannered good looking clan heir. Beside him, Yeji was cackling loudly.

“Why—what was that for?!” He snatches his hand back, cradling it in his chest.

Seungmin frowned, “To feel me.”

His son sputters, arm flailing and his face was redder than Clan Head Kim’s face. Once again, he clutched his hand into his chest as he walked away, circling the training grounds like Kkami.

“I’m sorry—is he hurt, sir?” Seungmin blinks in confusion as he addressed Jaebeom. “Did I hurt him?”

He laughs lightly and waved his hands dismissively. “He’s just being a fool, do not mind him much.”

“You should do that again once he’s back to normal!” Yeji added, grinning widely and innocently.

Seungmin blinks, “Should I?”

Jaebeom sighed, “Yeji dearest, don’t patronize him. Now, tell me more about the breathing techniques.”

Seungmin looked unsure, but then he nods. “The Breathing Techniques can be learned by anyone. To be a demon slayer, you do not have to be cultivators, you can be an ordinary person and you’ll still be able to kill demons. Now, what matters is what weapon you wield, and how much training you have.”

“The nichirin metal. That’s why the Kim used to try to steal it.”

“Yes. It can absorb sunlight, the natural thing in life that can kill demons.”

“So it means if I train I can kill demons too?” Yeji inquired. Though, Jaebeom must admit, the thought of his children facing demons head on was terrifying.

Seungmin spares Jaebeom a glance, before nodding slowly. “With enough training and enough knowledge of the techniques—then technically, yes. Though it takes time to surely master a technique.”

He launches on a long explanation of how to kill a demon, and how one must train their breathing, to achieve their best form to slay a demon, who are naturally multiple times stronger than normal humans.

“Total concentration, huh?”

“It’s what you call when you have achieved to perform your breathing technique in daily basis, not just when you’re training the katas. And you have, Uncle Jaebeom. That’s why you’re so strong—why the whole Kim are very strong.”

Perhaps Jaebeom should’ve realized he’s not breathing like anyone else. Always so measured controlled and perfect.

“Can you teach this—to the others?” He asked tentatively.

Seungmin frowned, “Well—it depends. Picking up the technique isn’t easy, especially since there are elaborate movements, but anyone with fighting experience should be able to accommodate to the training. But to answer your question, yes.” He said.

Jaebeom smiles widely as he runs his fingers through Yeji’s thick hair, and ignores his still baffled son running around the courtyard. In front of him, Seungmin merely raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Good. I have a project for you, little Kim.”

\--

“Why haven’t you packed yet? We’re leaving tomorrow before dawn.” His brother chided as Jisung was sprawled on the bamboo mat in his room in the building the Hwang had let them stayed.

He sighs dramatically and flipped so that he’s now laying on his back as he stares up the ceiling.

“You know, doing things abruptly is my thing.” He retorts.

“Channie will scold you for sure.”

That’s an unpleasant thought, thinking of his eldest and favorite brother’s disappointed and tired face. But Jisung can’t deny that he’s somewhat reluctant of leaving the place.

“Do I really have to go?”

Changbin’s face appeared above him, half scowling and half intrigued. His brows are furrowed as his dark hair—almost blue ish, framed his face.

“Are you not our brother? Isn’t the Seo compound your home? Or have you forgotten? Must I remind you that you are not married to Hyunjin?”

Jisung groans as he flips his body once again, so that now he lays on his stomach. “Don’t be sassy with me hyung.” He mumbled.

“Why are you so adamant about staying?” His brother asked again, sounding annoyed.

“I didn’t say anything about not wanting to leave.” He answered quickly, far too quickly, and he knows Changbin has sniffed his reluctance immediately. “I just… am lazy. I can pack in seconds.” He counters.

His brother clicked his tongue, “You realy think I can’t read you?” He asks easily.

“I’m also… helping out… Seungmin?”

Which was half the truth.

The initial conversation between them had been awkward because the Kim was still ridden with guilt and other emotions associated with losing your fucking home, and Jisung went to overboard to impress the younger brother of his person of interest.

So yeah, Seungmin snapped at him once or twice but it didn’t deter him at all.

(It did actually, to a point where he didn’t dare approach the taller, and it took Minho hyung to break the ice between them, basically scruffing his brother by the neck and telling him to behave) And then one thing led to another, now they’re bouncing medical threories off each other while trying to create poisons for the demons.

Jisung would say their friendship was the fruit of his thick-headedness, but really, Seungmin still terrifies him.

“Well, I’ll help him out.” Changbin said easily, grabbing Jisung by the ankles to drag him towards his pile of clothes. “You, pack.”

“ _Hyuuuuuunggg_! It’s different! It’s medical stuff! Like herbs and seeds and what not.” He muttered.

“I’m pretty good what not, so you have that! And besides it’s not like Hyunjin won’t help out too.”

Jisung shudders at the idea of his former fiancé tampering around in the herbs room, where he concocts many medicine with the help of magic, trying to create new and effective potions. If Changbin hyung was a ticking time bomb, then Hwang Hyunjin was a freaking walking disaster. The amount of times Jisung nearly pulled all of his hair off just because Hyunjin wanted to help was alarming.

He’s at risk at going bald, and he’s not quite sure whether Minho hyung like bald boys or not.

“I know he literally slaps all of your poitons into destruction, but he’d be happy to help too!”

He’d be _happy_ to bother Seungmin, that’s for sure. The obsession was odd and alarming, and the fact that Seungmin tries to get on Hyunjin’s nerve was also scary. The tension was so palpable that Jisung felt so out of place in his own freaking workplace.

So perhaps it’s a good thing that Seungmin was roped in by Jaebeom to physically train his brother and the Hwang heir—

And a wholeass team of the Hwang’s and Seo’s most elite fighter. That sounds so badass since Seungmin and General Kang are overseeing the whole thing but—

But it left Jisung at a disadvantage because he lost his brain source.

 _Buuuuuuuuut_ , it’s also a good thing because he can spend his days alone in the herb room with Minho hyung alone. Sure, Minho got roped into the whole training thing, but Hyunjin and CHangbin hyung banned him because of his crazy ass training.

Which means bliss since he has the lab all to himself and the beautiful, handsome, perfect hyung. Whenever Seungmin’s around, the other seemed to find a reason to sit between them, or hog all of Minho’s attention. Jisung’s not quite sure whether it’s because the younger was being a protective brother, or whether it’s all because of some persistent coincidences.

Well, at least he know Seungmin is smart enough to pull that kind of shit and pass it up as an accident. So after Seungmin got busy with training, he has some peace with Minho hyung. That peace lasts for two weeks only, because suddenly Chan hyung informed him that they have to leave for home to give an update on the situation.

“Why can’t it be you?” Jisung whined.

“Minho hyung and his terror of a brother will be whooping my ass if I skipped the practice.” He counters without as much as blinking, “Believe me, Minho hyung will find a way. And trust me when I say I would love to come back home. I miss Mother, Ma, and Ryujin too.”

That’s true. Jisung does miss his Ma—and Bin’s Mother too. Their distant cousin was also surprisingly someone he missed.

“You know you can continue your research back home, right? It’s just a month Jisung-ah, and General Kim will be with you. Surely he has the same knowledge with Seungmin, right? Minho hyung mentioned he’s smart.”

“He’s smart in a witty way, where he can make people shut up.” Jisung mumbled.

“Think of it like a short escape. I’m sure your brain is tired after months of creating those medical stuff and potions.” His hyung said, more gently, and then he feels warm hand massaging his ankle. Okay, perhaps Changbin hyung is half the angel Chan hyung is.

“That’s a great way to see it…” He sighs reluctantly. “I just… I have this nagging urge to stay here.” He murmured.

Which was not a lie at all. Jisung’s gut feeling is always so strong, and he has the urge to stay in the Hwang compound for at least another month—but time isn’t something they have.

“Why, because you’re in love with the Kim Clan Head?”

Jisung lurched up into a sitting position as he stared at his brother. His eyes are wide and his mouth open closes repeatedly, while Changbin hyung grinned at him cheekily, looking so awfully satisfied and smug, and if Jisung wasn’t so embarrassed he would’ve throttle his brother.

“NO!”

Changbin full out doubled back, laughing loudly as he fell on the floor, and Jsung scrambles to his brother, grabbing his front shirt and wringing it.

“No! What are you—stop spreading rumors! Hyung—you! Ugh! What do _you_ have to say about Prince Felix, hah?!” He challenged.

His brother’s laughter’s immediately died down, and there was a blush high on his cheeks, but he was still smiling genuinely nonetheless. “Well, let’s just say if he sends out an invite for the contest to win his hand in marriage, I won’t say no.”

He can’t believe it.

He can’t _believe this shit._

His hyung is too far gone for Felix that he can admit without shame. It’s wonderful and terrifying at the same time, but Jisung can’t help the burst of happiness he feels for his brother.

“Holy crap.” Jisung mumbled, slowly letting go of Changbin’s shirt as he sits down. “You’re so… besotted.”

Changbin snorts. “Guess I am.”

“ _Holy hell_ , you’re not even denying it.”

“What’s the point? At least I make my affections clear enough, it doesn’t really matter what Felix actually feels, since he’s been giving me this good advice he acquired from his ritual days.”

Jisung raised a skeptic eyebrow, “And what’s the advice?”

“Live in the moment—since you won’t know when you’ll die.” He said, “Especially since… You know… demons.”

Of course. He recalls a conversation he had with Minho, how the elder was hellbent on destroying the demons to create a better life for his clan, and whether he fears death or not.

_Minho had given him an odd look, “Why should I fear death? It’s right around the corner—every demonic encounter might be the last if I wasn’t careful.”_

_“Then you are afraid of death?”_

_“I am afraid of what comes after—for my clan. Seungmin would have to become Clan Head and I don’t want such burden to be put on his shoulder.” He said quietly._

_“But he’s not the heir?” Jisung asked, half confused and terrified at the mournful look on Minho’s face._

_“He isn’t, but he’s the strongest after me—which will naturally make him the Clan Head when I die.” Minho shrugs._

_“When you die.” Jisung repeats, “If you die. You’re not just going to die that easily—you’re hella strong, and you have me, the best healer in the continent.”_

_The elder smiled genuinely, eyes bright and hopeful as he stared at Jisung. But the person looking at him right now isn’t Minho hyung, it’s Clan Head Kim. There’s this manic and feral look in his eyes, though his smile is kind and thankful._

_“And I’d be greatful if you put my people’s health first, Jisung-ah. Now let’s not talk about this, I have quite the habit of jinx-ing people.”_

With that, Jisung zipped his mouth shut. It’s scary how the elder won’t even hesitate for a second to sacrifice himself for his people. How prepared the Kim are for anything that might happen, death and beyond.

Which is why he’s so dead-set on trying to create a poison for the demons. Seungmin was a big help on his project, but he’s also working on something else, besides helping his brother train Hyunjin and Changbin on Jaebeom’s words.

“I won’t be much help… If I went home.” He decides.

As much as he wants to spend some time with Minho hyung—and his new friends as well, Jisung has priorities straight. Create a damning poison for the fucking demons for those who are too weak to learn the breathing technique, help out Seungmin on his other project, and finally spend sometime with Minho hyung.

Changbin gave him a soft smile, pulling him up to sit properly, before engulfing Jisung in a tight hug.

“You’ll be much help to Channie. Do you really want to send him alone back home? You know how secretly clingy he is.”

Which was true. It didn’t seem like his eldest brother would deny what Jisung asks of him, but he knows just how upset Chan will be if he had went back home alone. There’s also no denying that Jisung is his favorite—Jisung’s words, obviously.

“You know I have an agenda of Seungmin bullying me and Hyunjin. And perhaps some whooping from Minho hyung too—he made his cats hunt us last time.”

Jisung snorts at that. “I guess I have to miss out on joining Uncle Jaebeom from laughing on the sidelines.”

“That’s the spirit.” Changbin grinned.

Reluctantly, Jisung stands and headed otwards his clothes, getting ready to pack. Perhaps he can crosscheck with his medical books back home and get a new insight.

Still, he can’t ignore this nagging in the back of his head that shit was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont lie college have been hell, so updates will be super slow but at least the chapters will be long??? i guess??? im so so so sorry though and i'll fix the mistakes as soon as i have time
> 
> BUT ENJOOOYYY  
> thank you so much if you've reached this point muah muah  
> hope you liked it!  
> Stay safe, and stay healthy<3


End file.
